The Disreputable Cowgirl
by Mistress Vo
Summary: Sunshine Jack finds herself rambling about Ferelden during the Blight. Not quite AU, but she is from a modern Earth, misses sewage systems, loud music and her family. This intertwines with SnowHelm's story: Blight and Bliss.
1. Disreputable Cowgirls

**Author's Note:** _This story sprung from, and inspired by, SnowHelm's piece, "Blight and Bliss". Grace is entirely her creation as are characters she created for her story, and Bioware owns the obvious world and familiar characters from Dragon Age. Sunshine Jack and filler characters that you've never heard of are my creation. I strongly recommend reading SnowHelm's work to ensure this makes sense, but mostly because it's fantastic._

The party was heading through a wooded area, the arboreal scenery was like a holiday for the party members. Instead of soothing everyone it made them warier. Every time anything seemed perfect there was a shit storm waiting for them right around the corner. It gave Duncan a sensation rather like vertigo, if you relax and enjoy the scenery the earth will split and you will have to fight something awful, if you don't relax, nothing awful comes but you've twisted your guts inside out and feel sick. Grace likened it more to a perverse playground see-saw that shot you up too high, held you suspended and then lobbed you back toward the ground when you finally got used to your perilous height. Running through everyone's mind, whether in the periphery or forefront was the age old adage - 'this is too good to be true' - or at least to last.

Their paranoia and distrust was rewarded when a single loud boom roared through the trees, causing a moment of perfect chaos with the local fauna as they fled furiously in every which way. The noise was so cacophonic that the startled people felt their ears ringing and their sense of balance thrown off. Grace wracked her brain at the scary, yet almost familiar noise, trying to distinguish it from her memory bank of noises. It a moment of slight clarity, and surprise, she said, to her startled companions, "oh, that's just a car backfiring!" Since Grace was a woman who held many mysteries, they accepted that she knew it was some magical occurrence of which they knew nothing. They were all still strung tight, aside from Grace who's Ferelden brain hadn't caught up with her English one, and hadn't moved.

Anders finally cleared the silence with, "so, umm, what kind of magic is that? Is it dangerous for us?" Everyone turned to Grace who stared back blankly until the car backfired several more times, rather rapidly. It was at that moment that Grace's face went through a rather comical array of expressions, and had not some of her fellows literally pissed themselves, they would have laughed. Her face finally settled on an, 'oh shit!', look that made them almost all further soil themselves.

She yelled, "guns!" Then promptly took off in the direction of the noise. Her startled companions, who all still had their brain fried from the noise, fear, and confusion didn't immediately follow. It was Duncan who managed to fight off his stupor first to chase after her, leaving the rest to get their heads out of their collective ass and follow on their own. He tore off and ran right into her on the fringe of a slight clearing. He relaxed slightly at the sight of two groups of soldiers fighting. It seemed to be some men from one of the Bannorns and some of Loghain's men. He was glad to see that most of the fallen were from Loghain's side. In the space of a moment he saw one of Loghain's men fall, as he looked down he noticed that his head had disappeared at about the same time another roar occurred. Grace pushed them both to the ground and started crawling backwards, dragging Duncan with her.

"What...happened to...that man?" Duncan asked, eyes still wide and wild at the ongoing scene. It seemed that the Bannorn, Rainsfere maybe, seemed to take the noise in stride, while it seemed Loghain's soldiers, who were better trained and equipped, act more desperate and hence disorganized. What ever was causing the exploding heads seemed to be on their side, which for once felt like a break for them. The terrifying magic was on their side, hopefully it would stay that way. The rest of the party caught up and quietly laid around them. Throughout the next while, which was probably minutes, but what seemed like hours, more heads exploded, more men fell to the Bannorn soldiers, until finally it was all quiet. Painfully quiet. Duncan was about to stand but Grace held him down, and signaled for everyone else to stay low and quiet.

After a couple of minutes, as the Bannorn soldiers ensured that all of Loghain's men were well and fully dead, one called out, "You can come out now Sunshine!" After a few moments a woman came into view, wearing strange clothes, with a huge satchel and various metal objects slung around her body. Duncan couldn't make out her face as it was shaded by the brim of a black hat that was in a style that seemed part farmer, part something else, the only thing that really registered was: woman, swagger, metal and leather. She nodded to the men, shared some quiet words with them, her accent maybe placed her as a Free Marcher, but he couldn't be certain as they were just out of hearing range, add to that the overwhelming ringing in their ears and she was just some sort of mysterious figure from some tale. He was slightly nervous as she wandered over to their party and stood looking down at them.

"Pretty smart, keeping your head down with gunfire going on," she stood there appraising them for a long moment. When no one moved, she put on a cheeky grin, backed up a few paces and motioned for them to stand. "I promise, I'm the only sniper here, it's safe to stand."

Grace slowly nodded and stood. Everyone else cautiously stood up as the soldiers moved around the woman. Grace was bracing herself to talk to the woman she thought of as a cowgirl, only loaded with Earth modern weaponry and minus the cows, when she was beat to the punch by one of the soldiers.

"Prince Alistair? Thank the Maker! We are on our way to Redcliffe, these bastards were sent from Loghain to cause trouble, we would have been crushed if we didn't have our Sunshine" One of the older soldiers said in a rush. It was best that he was the first to speak as it relaxed everyone into total ally mode, and though not all, but a great deal of tension that everyone was holding was relieved. Sunshine looked slightly nonplussed with the whole interaction. Grace figured that Sunshine probably thought with big enough guns you don't need to be that afraid. Her musing was interrupted by Alistair's awkward coughing.

"It's just Warden Alistair now, if you don't mind, Captain Hanlock," came his slightly embarrassed reply. "Why are you out of Rainsfere?"

"We got word from Bann Teagan to come to Redcliffe Castle, with all due haste, we were set upon early from scouts sent by Loghain. We would have gone down dead, but Sunshine here stepped in and helped out with her magic shooters and has been traveling with us. We were hoping to avoid more trouble with the long way 'bout."

The conversation was headed into one-way, exuberant territory - with the Captain holding the fort, as it were, and speaking at an exhausting pace. Duncan held up his hand, "Excuse me Captain, but might I be introduced to your companion?" Before Captain Hanlock could launch himself into a convoluted story, Sunshine jumped in.

"Where are our manners? Sunshine Jack, Disreputable Urban Cowgirl and Trans-Universal Intergalactic Space Being, at your service," she finished with a jaunty tip of her hat and full smile, holding her hand out to Duncan. While Duncan tried mulling over her meaning, manner, and various titles, he shook her hand. Her firm grip felt sincere and strong.

"Warden Commander Duncan, a pleasure, uh...," he paused trying to determine just how to refer to her by title.

"Just Sunshine, please, and how may I address you?"

"Please, just Duncan," he replied, smiling and realized that his fellow Wardens were looking at him, and felt a blush creep up his cheeks. Really! To be blushing at his age. He was just glad that Sunshine was definitely a woman, in spite of calling herself a cowgirl (did that mean milk maid?, there was no way she was a gentle, farm girl), she had too much wisdom and age in her face. In a pleasant way, in a way that made men of his age blush. Such foolishness, he was sure, until he saw her wink at his blush and he realized that he was also still holding her hand. Being older he knew better than to drop it like a callow youth, so he gently rubbed her knuckles, squeezed a final time and released it.

"Allow me to introduce the rest of my companions: this is Grace, my daughter, and our fellow companions are Alistair, Anders, Danforth, Gavarth, Zevran, Leliana, Aedan and Oghren." As he listed them he pointed them out in turn, and watched her shake their hands and murmur pleasantries. Before there was an awkward lull, which was just waiting right around the corner, Sunshine opted to jump in before it could round the bend.

"I hate to change this nice exchange into something gross and practical, but what, uh, do we do with the dead guys? I'm all for letting nature take it's course, but do we strip them down to better aid Nature? Or...?"

Captain Hanlock gasped, "Sunshine, surely we must commend their souls to the Maker! It wouldn't be right otherwise! And then have a pyre, as is only right of us!" Sunshine always thought it strange how Hanlock had managed to get promoted to captain and talk like a Suburban Teenage Princess, it was a mystery. She managed to hide her eyeroll in the shade of the brim of her Stetson, aware of her own immaturity in the gesture.

"Look Captain, commending their souls is all well and good if you truly mourn them, funerals and the like are really for the grief struck living. However if you want to ask your Maker to forgive them for trying to kill you and following asinine orders, please be my guest. I will mention that a funeral pyre would be ill advised in this area, as we do not want to harm the local wildlife with a fire. Plus, it smells bad, as I learned when I let you burn them the last time, I would like to eat tonight and I will not be able to if we set them on fire."

This exchange, greatly amused Duncan and his companions, especially Grace. This woman was just so insouciant, yet not without compassion. Captain Hanlock was having a difficult time reconciling her words with his worldview, but he knew she was wise, and so she had to be right. And she did have a point about the smell. Duncan rescued the poor Captain by agreeing with Sunshine, "it really makes more sense to take off their armor, line them up respectfully, and say a few words, we've worried the local wildlife enough today."

Within an hour the bodies had been stripped of armor, and lined up, more or less respectfully, with face covers on those who still had a head attached, and were ready for the final send off. Sunshine had carefully asked Duncan to do it outside of earshot of Captain Hanlock as she wanted to get on with the day as quickly as possible, and sensed that Duncan would be a man who knew the value of 'brief'. They gathered around with Duncan on one side of the bodies and everyone else on the other.

"It is a sad day that we have to take arms against our brothers, who we call the opposition, because of the pointless schemes of politicians. May the Maker understand their actions and grant them peace at his side." He then bowed his head respectfully in a moment of silence, nodded, and then motioned for the groups to finish up their packing and be on their separate ways. He watched as Sunshine said her final farewells to her companions and then picked up her belongings and went to the Warden's side, with surprise from his companions.

"Sunshine has asked to travel with us while we are on our way to the Landsmeet, and I have agreed. I believe that she will be an able ally along our journey and have consented for her to join us," Duncan spoke formally, implying that he wanted to make sure everyone understood that he was fully on board with granting her request, and was indeed glad that she asked. He had no idea how he would have asked her without blushing like a knave. Only Danforth and Gavarth understood his formality, and shared sly smiles with one another behind his back. Duncan ignored this insubordination, knowing any recognition of it would only lead to further teasing.

They headed out shortly with Sunshine walking alongside Duncan, chatting amicably about the current political situation. Grace had been tugged further back by Danforth when he realized she was trying to get close to the pair and eavesdrop on their conversation, or worse yet, interrupt. For her part Grace was sure that this woman was from somewhere more modern, maybe even Earth, and she was anxious to hear what she was saying, or to even have a private conversation. Danforth was equally determined to let Duncan have a private moment with Sunshine and was afraid that Grace might intervene, unintentionally or not. Of course both of them being moderately self-absorbed with their motivations led to a frustrated Grace and a determined Danforth.

Not known for her patience when she was determined, she finally growled in a low voice, "Danforth, why are you stone walling me?" She stared at him, frowning, glaring and trying to look tough. This would normally work, but Danforth could be just as stubborn, and was naturally intimidating to look at. He pulled her back even further, careful to avoid their companions looks.

"Look, Grace," he sighed, "I've known your da for a long time. In all that time I've never seen him blush, and I've never seen him carry on a conversation with a lady for over an hour and not want to kill his self. I know you're relationship with him is new, but please give him a little time alone with her."

Grace's face started with an irritated look, went to astonished, confused and then settled on wonderment. Her dad, Sunshine, her dad, Sunshine, her dad, Sunshine...Danforth could see the two images rotating in her mind. Being a romantic, ibid Alistair, Grace rather liked the idea of her dad having a passionate affair. Being a pragmatist, she still needed to talk to Sunshine. She just now realized that she had neglected to see the little signs the two had been giving off. "Isn't this a little fast? They met three hours ago." Danforth just nodded and smiled. "Three. Hours." She repeated herself.

"Yup," came the reply.

"And...," she prompted.

Sigh. "Sweetling, when you get older there are a few things that you realize. One, you know what you like and what you don't. Two, you have less time to fuss around. Three, from One and Two, if you find someone attractive you get to the point really quick. By the end of tonight, if we let them they'll know how they'll want to settle things."

"Uh, please tell me I won't have to hear them 'settle things'," she said, while gesturing vaguely with her hands.

"Probably not tonight."

"Probably?"

"Yup."

"That's it?" Sigh. She was so stunned by Danforth's revelation, that she didn't fully stop to wonder why he thought it was important that she not go near them, unless he thought...Oh, of course. They thought I was trying to get in between the two of them. "Danforth?"

"What?"

"Why did you think I was trying to separate them?"

Danforth frowned, "isn't that what young ladies do to women interested in their dads?"

They had more or less caught with the end of the group by this point, Grace with a huge brazen smile on her face. "Do you remember my big revelation after we left Orzammar?," at his nod she continued, "good."

Grace felt a moment of delighted revenge when she saw the flow of expressions on Danforth's face. She was sure his looked slightly more ridiculous than her expressions. She strode forward, deciding that it would be better to get this conversation over with sooner than later. As she was reaching the two of them she heard her father say, "Grace is the best thing that I ever did, my only regret is that I've had so little time with her, and if the blight doesn't end me, the civil war might. I wish I had more time with her. I don't mean in the measure of hours, but in the measure of years"

Everyone else had edged closer and were all eavesdropping alongside Grace. Sunshine put her arm through Duncan's and swung her hip, bumping it into him, to everyone, but Grace and Duncan's, astonishment. Grace because, hey, isn't that how a Disreputable Urban Cowgirl would act? Duncan because her touch felt natural. "I know, I don't know whether it's worse to have them for a brief time at the beginning as I did, or for a brief time when they're older. For what it's worth, given my lack of ability to see the future, and not wanting to feed you empty promises, I hope that you have many more years with her. And I'll do everything I can to help ensure that." Her voice came out gravely towards the end, and the party members began to feel uncomfortable with their brazen eavesdropping. But not before feeling somewhat satisfied when they saw Duncan wrap an arm around her waist and squeeze.

Grace realized that this was better than watching a romance at the cinema, or reading it in a book, and realized her questions about Earth, Guns and Cowgirls, could wait. Too bad there was no popcorn. Everyone else realized that there was a chance that these two women might help smooth out the hard, rough edges of their Commander. For once, they decided that they preferred to have the storm before the calm.

_* I would like to give a shout out to SnowHelm, who graciously has allowed me to insert myself into her story, also to R2Muse, AnnBlackwater and Isabella Monroe who have all exchanged kind word with me about writing. Although this story will be a surprise to the last three. Love you all!_

_** Please read and review, you will not see me moping at any criticism you pass my way._


	2. Camping Out

_**Author's Note: ** I will be working on a prologue, with the help of SnowHelm, to ensure that reading this story makes sense. For the ultimate reading pleaseure I strongly recommend reading, "Blight and Bliss". _

Having been early afternoon when the two groups had parted ways there was ample time to still cover good ground before stopping for the night. Sunshine was grateful that Duncan had both allowed her to travel with him and was proving to be an excellent traveling companion. She had enough self-reflection to know that she found Duncan attractive, physically, and her mind was quickly catching up. Talking to him confirmed several things: this was indeed Ferelden, there was a Blight, Grace had to be from a different world, he smelled really good to her - in spite of, or because of, the fact that he was sweaty, hadn't bathed in several days and wore no deodorant. It was also enlightening: Loghain, Calin and Anora equaled bad. Eamon was dead, the sacred ashes having done nothing. Cullen was dead because of Zathrian. The Circle of Magi was spared the full brunt of Uldred's machinations. Also Grace was born from a union, so to speak, between Duncan and Flemeth. She chose not to dwell on the last bit too much. Most importantly Duncan still smelled good.

For his part Duncan wanted to continue walking off into the sunset with Sunshine. Talking to her was interesting and enlightening. She, like Grace, was from a different world but came here without the aid of Flemeth. She had been married to the love of her life, had three children of ages, when she left, of 5, 3 and 8 months. He decided not to dwell on the 'love of her life' bit too much, for reasons he chose not to examine. She was incredibly candid and he sensed that she hid a lot of secrets by exposing so many. She smelled divine. She was also very understanding, and asked questions about Grace that he wished he thought of but was afraid to know the answers. Her scary noise machines were even scarier once she fully described them and realized that he was indeed glad she was on his side, or their side, rather. She got downright frightful when he told her about Travis, and in spite of that, or maybe because of it, she smelled even better after she declared Travis 'Dead Man Walking'.

Of which neither was aware was the drama unfolding behind them. They only had eyes and ears for each other, this had half the group in awe, part in amusement, and for Oghren's part, a shrug. Gavarth and Danforth were taking surreptitious bets. Anders and Aedan were whispering about the possibilities this presented. Leliana and Zevran were discussing how experienced either of them were. Finally, Alistair and Grace were somehow feeling more in love with each other, budding romances tend to do that to the young. The upshot was that Danforth said that she would make him happy after a week, Gavarth said within two days. Anders and Aedan were hopeful that this would make the Commander less grouchy. Leliana and Zevran decided that Sunshine was vastly more experienced with love, but Duncan could hold his own. Alistair was just ridiculously happy and Grace was hesitantly happy.

As evening was drawing nearer Sunshine had successfully navigated them a little off course to a clearing where she had set up a base camp when she had first arrived. It still had a nice, large fire pit surrounded by stones and very little debris anywhere. She explained, once they had arrived, that she wasn't sure how long it would be before she found other people and had opted to make this spot her temporary home. In addition to being level, with lots of good tree coverage it had the added benefit of a river, not too far off, and a hot spring close by. She admitted to everyone that it had been a completely feminine decision on her part to camp closer to the hot spring, and she had no regrets. She had told Duncan, while they had been walking, that while she herself had no magic, you don't get landed in different universes without the benefit of some pretty nifty supplies. Some of those supplies did happen to be of the magic variety as she pulled, what she referred to as, her 'Mary Poppins' act, and took out a large bag from her considerably smaller satchel. The one down shot, she had said, was that the bag had no inherent ordering, and so it had taken some digging on her part to produce it. From the large bag she grabbed a large, green cloth and threw it in the air. It then unfolded into a rather large tent, she turned, very smug, and said, "just wait until you see the inside."

This of course produced a blush on Duncan, which he felt silly about since she was clearly addressing everyone. It then went on to produce giggles and guffaws from the party, which of course made him blush further. He was pretty sure he couldn't get redder until Sunshine said, "oh, and I suppose he's the only curious one? Good, I only have room for one more on my magically comfortable bed, that vibrates during a waxing moon." Duncan was pretty sure that he was going to die on the spot and decided that Sunshine was a very wicked woman. He wasn't sure if he wanted to determine whether or not her bed truly vibrated or throttle her, maybe both, in either order. No, throttling second.

Sunshine laughed gaily when Danforth said something about life being unfair, which caused Grace to choke even harder on her laughter. Zevran looked up at the sky and said that Duncan was a lucky man as the moon was on its way to full. Gavarth was prodding Danforth's purse and telling him to give it up. Still laughing Sunshine went into her tent and came back with several really nice towels, very plush and soft looking, along with a bag of supplies. The rest of the party was setting up the camp with their tents and pulling out various other supplies. The sole exception being Duncan, who was very confused about what he should do. Was she serious? Did she intend for him to sleep with her? Did he want to? Well, of course he did, but should he? Was he being presumptuous if he didn't set up a tent? Would it send the wrong message if he did? What was the right message? Why was this so difficult?

Sunshine went up to him, leaned in to him, kissed him on the cheek and winked. "Duncan," she said in a low voice, "I was joking, the bed only vibrates on a new moon." She paused. "I think I would enjoy your company though, even if only to sleep. I don't want to make you uncomfortable and I can tell you're conflicted. Do what you think is best for your own peace of mind. Regardless of what you decide, my tent is open to you, and my bed is incredible, and big. I'm old enough to know that we could comfort each other" She left him at that and sought out Grace who was wrestling, alongside Alistair, with their tent. It was amusing to watch the former Prince and the former Modern Girl try and set it up with the ease the others had with the task. Sunshine decided that Alistair could swallow his pride and ask Aedan for some help and approached Grace.

"Hey Grace, I have lots of lovely toiletries, including a brand new package of deodorant. Why don't you join me for a bath? I have this lovely..." Before she could finish, Grace impulsively hugged her, surprising both of them, saying, "you had me at 'deodorant!'" Grace grabbed her bag of clean clothes and headed out with Sunshine to the hot springs, a bit away from camp. Sunshine laid out various containers of shampoo, conditioner, soap, shaving cream, razors and sponges. Grace was pretty sure that Sunshine was sent by someone good, and wasn't sure who had done the phenomenal deed to get her, but wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Caught up in her gratitude to the Maker, or whomever, Grace forgot the fact that she wasn't used to communal bathing with strangers. This made her moderately surprised when she looked up to see Sunshine completely naked and slipping into the water. She had a number of tattoos, a couple of which seemed to glitter. She was grateful when Sunshine quietly understood her hesitance and turned her back until she heard Grace splash in.

"I have lots of questions, and I suppose you do too," Sunshine said. "I'm not sure where you're from, as Duncan was vague on that topic. So I'll break the ice. Hmmm, I came, originally from a place, with the unique name of Earth. Ring any bells?" At Grace's nod, she continued. "Your accent, unless new found, places you as some kind of British? Well, I'm sure you know my accent sounds some kind of American, unless you're from pre-Columbus Britain - no wait, that can't be right since you first thought it was a car backfiring. Okay, so I'm from the West Coast, moved throughout the country. Dreamed too hard one night, found myself somewhere else, and eventually ended up here." Grace was amused by the way Sunshine talked, it was sweet and convoluted but not inaccurate, she was surprised when Sunshine said, after a pause, "I don't suppose you've ever played video games?"

"Dragon Age?" Came Grace's reply. At Sunshine's nod, Grace sighed. "Well I know you talked to Duncan about a lot of things, what do you need filled in?"

"I don't know where to start, really. Hmmm, how about Loethering, did you find the Hawkes, are they real?"

"Sadly, I didn't think of it while I could have investigated, I was somewhat overwhelmed by everything."

"Eamon, asshole or good guy?"

"He was in no state to chat, so I have no idea, but it was Jowan who poisoned him."

"How about Morrigan? Why isn't she here?"

"She, umm, has already been taken over by Flemeth." Grace unconsciously conveyed her unhappiness with this.

"I'm sorry, Grace. Would she really have been your biological sister?"

"I think so, I didn't want to press Flemeth too hard and have to hear the grisly details." Grace tried to get back to nonchalance but Sunshine Jack isn't the Disreputable Urban Cowgirl for want of moxie.

"Grace, I feel like I need to know, Duncan said he didn't want to pry, but...how was your adoptive family to you?"

"Oh, you know," came her vague reply. "They were a family and loved me, I suppose." Sunshine could sense that she was shutting down from her and disliked it, so she splashed some water on Grace, and then winked when Grace sputtered from the water. She then got a face full of water in return and it was a brief war, which Grace won by cheating with magic and summoning a little rain on Sunshine.

"Well," Sunshine said after surrendering, "I guess Duncan was serious about magic." She grinned at Grace and began dragging herself out to lather her legs up with shaving cream. "So, what are _your_ questions?"

Grace thought for a moment, "so what were you before you left...whatever excuse you used to indicate how you got here, before all that?"

Sunshine thought about her answer while shaving her legs, which fascinated Grace as she was still completely naked and in full view of Grace. She decided that her dad was a lucky man because Sunshine's legs were rather thick with hair, as were hers, and she thought she knew why Sunshine was shaving.

"You know, I don't want to get into the long version, but I was Math Professor at a college. I had a family, a great husband and three fabulous children. I suppose traveling to other worlds was always a fantasy of mine. Of all my fantasies to come true, I wonder why it was this one, and not the one where everyone treated life like it was a musical and burst out in song and dance numbers to convey life. I don't mean to imply that I wanted to be in Thedas, God knows I prefer plumbing, but I wanted to travel to other worlds. I suppose a lot of people do, I just dreamed too hard for it, I guess. At least that's how it was explained to me when it all first began. It's been awhile. I had actually forgotten about Dragon Age until I got here and met the soldiers from Rainsfere. I'm glad to say that I made the right call on that one."

"But the guns, how does a Maths Professor learn how to use a sniper rifle? That doesn't make sense," Grace said.

"Well, I seem to land myself in some war torn places. I didn't think to ask for magic, so I asked for guns. Pretty American of me, huh? The thought of using a sword, or swinging a mace? No thanks! I prefer distance. It does make it slightly harder to fight in a world like this, everyone wants to be all up in my business, and I want to be about fifty meters away and up high. See, I used the metric system! Aren't you proud?"

Grace laughed lightly, "very proud," she said. "On a more serious note, hurt my dad and I promise it will be painful." In spite of sounding serious, Sunshine smiled at her while rinsing her legs, playfully toeing some water about. "I mean it!" Which just made Sunshine smile wider.

"I like you, kid," Sunshine said, casting her voice to a scratchy whiskey baritone. "And I 'taint gonna break his heart. I'm too old for such shenanigans." In a more serious tone, "Grace, I'm not sure what's going to happen. I do know that I could develop something special with him, would you be alright with that? I know you're relationship with him is still new, I don't want to infringe on that in anyway...But he smells good, I know that sounds silly, but it's true. I just want...to be sweet with someone again."

Grace decided that she should really think fully before answering. She and Sunshine were getting out, toweling off, backs turned to each other, as she mulled it over. She thought about Alistair and Anders and Zevran. She thought about Leliana and Aedan. Danforth's words came back from earlier as well. Once they were both dressed, and Sunshine was brushing out her hair she finally replied, "I think it would be good for him, and I want him to have happiness. I don't know how this will all end, but make him happy, please."

Sunshine smiled and indicated for her to turn around and she began brushing Grace's hair for her. She began humming a little tune that sounded somewhat familiar, as if Grace had heard it before in passing. Sunshine pulled out some nice smelling product and began massaging Grace's scalp, it was incredible. Grace made a brief mental note to tell Leliana about all these great, girly things as she was sure she would be appreciative. As she was finishing up she said to Grace, "honey, I want you to do something for me? I promise I'll do my best to always make your father blush with happiness. And this is not in exchange for that, I'm too selfish, I think, to make him happy just for you. I want you to try and let love in. I know you love, but I mean with Duncan. Neither of you got to develop your relationship with each other, in a natural way. Give it the good 'ol college try, huh?"

Grace nodded in reply and they collected their belongings and headed back to camp. Sunshine was thrilled to notice that Duncan was in her tent when she returned. He had removed his armor and was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up, smiled shyly, and said, "I had to take just a peek, everyone else did before I could, I saw the bed..." He gestured to the room, "it's magnificent in here, and the bed...I, I think I shall go bathe." He began to get his bag when Sunshine put her hand on his arm, stalling him.

"Hold on," she said with a shy smile. After a little rummaging she pulled out a bar of soap, handing it to him, "it's sandalwood scented, so you won't smell all girly. And here," she said giving him a clean towel, "this is better than that scrap of cloth you have. And Duncan, I long you here." She met his eyes, they both blushed, in anticipation. Duncan nodded, still unsure of how to respond to her in the best way and headed out.

Sunshine, who was full of useful cooking items and spices, was helping Leliana prepare their dinner. Leliana had gone hunting and came back with some fresh meat, wild mushrooms and some edible roots. She confided, while the men were off bathing, aside from Aedan, that she was going to take a bath with Aedan after dinner. She also inquired about the lovely products Grace had told her about and Sunshine was more than happy to comply and loan them to her. "Do you really shave your legs?" Leliana asked.

"Yes, although it's an awful habit to start. So if the men and women here are none the wiser, don't start," Sunshine said, with a laugh in her voice. "If I wasn't so conditioned to believe that it was a necessary prelude to seduction I wouldn't bother."

"Aha! So you admit it! You plan on seducing our dear Duncan." Leliana said, while looking very pleased. "Good, he needs some warmth, of the womanly variety, no?" Leliana was even more pleased that she received an answer by way of blush from Sunshine. It bode well for Duncan that Sunshine would blush at the thought of being the womanly warmth. Leliana was very pleased indeed.

Sunshine grinned, aware that she was blushing, no sense in hiding it. And went about creating a culinary masterpiece for everyone. She did make Aedan and Leliana skin and clean the meat as she didn't know how herself, and had to ask for advice on roasting rabbit, much to their amusement. They did agree that she seemed to know what she was doing otherwise. By the time everyone had returned Sunshine had managed to have set up a long cloth with plates, full serving dishes, breads with lots of small pots of butter and jams, along with a few bottles of wine. The men were all staring, more than a little dumbfounded, at her ability to produce so much. She was happy with the rarebit she made, even if she thought it was too gamey for her general preference, and was more than thrilled that she was able to feed people. It made her feel less useless, there was only so much sniper work in a place like this, at least she had her cooking skills and a large tent, with a big enough bed...she made herself blush.

Danforth and Gavarth made themselves moderately useful by cleaning up and putting away the extra dishes and utensils in a large basket that Sunshine indicated was their home. Sunshine went into her tent while the others were gathering around the campfire and came back with an instrument in hand. She opened the case and Grace vaguely recognized that it was a banjo - cowgirl, banjo - of course. Sunshine sat herself down on high stump and began to tune the instrument. "So what'll it be folks? Fast and furious, or slow and sweet?" Sunshine looked around at her companions. At the majority, or at least the loudest of them, calling for fast she broke into 'Soldier's Joy'. "Ya'll can clap along if you want." Which led to some hearty noise making with their hands. When the song died down she said, "let me sing you a traditional song from the South, called 'Buck-Eyed Rabbit', and please join in the chorus."

_I wanted sugar very much  
I went to sugar town  
Climbed up in that sugar tree  
And shook that sugar down_

Oh, buck-eyed rabbit  
Shoo, shoo  
buck-eyed rabbit shoo-da  
buck-eyed rabbit  
shoo, shoo, shooooo  
buck-eyed rabbit shoo-da

I went down to my sweetheart's house  
I ain't been there before  
She tossed me in the ol' pig pen  
And I don't go there no more

Oh, buck-eyed rabbit  
Shoo, shoo  
buck-eyed rabbit shoo-da  
buck-eyed rabbit  
shoo, shoo, shooooo  
buck-eyed rabbit shoo-da

Well love it is killin thing  
Beauty is a blossom  
And if you want your finger bit  
Just stick it at a possum

Oh, buck-eyed rabbit  
Shoo, shoo  
buck-eyed rabbit shoo-da  
buck-eyed rabbit  
shoo, shoo, shooooo  
buck-eyed rabbit shoo-da

Well I expect to die some day  
When it comes my time  
The very last words I 'spect to say  
"I wish that gal was mine"

Oh, buck-eyed rabbit  
Shoo, shoo  
buck-eyed rabbit shoo-da  
buck-eyed rabbit  
shoo, shoo, shooooo  
buck-eyed rabbit shoo-da

I wanted sugar very much  
I went to sugar town  
Climbed up in that sugar tree  
And shook that sugar down

Oh, buck-eyed rabbit  
Shoo, shoo  
buck-eyed rabbit shoo-da  
buck-eyed rabbit  
shoo, shoo, shooooo  
buck-eyed rabbit shoo-da

The party erupted in applause, even if half the song didn't make much sense to them, it was still fun. After Leliana inquired, Sunshine explained that a 'buck-eyed rabbit' was a rabbit with very large eyes, like buck teeth. She decided to play fragments of Stravinsky's, "Petrushka" on her banjo while they settled down in conversation. There were light stories exchanged, sweet gestures between lovers and a general sense of warm camaraderie. This, no one was going to take for granted. It seemed to Duncan that it was the three women, in their own unique ways, who made them all feel safe and cared for. It felt like what home was meant to be, if their days were fated to end soon, this moment would be be one of their finest treasures to take with them. It was then he knew, when he looked at Sunshine, smiling and sharing amusing anecdotes with Gavarth, that he would not allow his arms to be empty that night. He regretted nothing because his decisions led to these remarkable people, especially his Grace and his Sunshine. A primal wave of protectiveness and possessiveness arose within him while thinking about both of them, Grace as his beloved daughter and Sunshine as _his_. It was that moment of clarity, that brief ephemeral space, where he knew that she was his. He was the Commander of the Grey in Ferelden, he would not be plagued with foolish self-doubt that such a strong, confident woman would find his tired, battle scarred self attractive.

When Sunshine felt her fingers needing a break, she set her banjo back in it's case and began massaging her fingers. Grace approached her and began to took over the massage, putting in a little warm energy, to ease them further. As Sunshine began to relax and express her thanks, Grace smiled slightly at her. "This is repayment for being you, and the scalp massage. I know Duncan won't know how to say this to you; after much teasing during their bath they decided that the two of you would be relieved of guard duty tonight. Danforth said he never saw such a combination of expressions on my father's face before: part growly, part pleased, and part embarrassed." After a few more minutes, during which Sunshine's eyes met Duncan's leaving her smiling like a goon at him, Grace finished up and said, "go get him."

_* Please write a review, I would love the feedback._


	3. Belonging

**Author****'****s****Note****:** This chapter is NSFW, you have been warned. Love to SnowHelm - you are the best!

Sunshine knew to take good advice when it was given, and it was most definitely given. The only way Grace could have gotten any clearer was if she made an engraved notice, hired singing telegrams and spelled it out in the stars. Sunshine was slightly nervous, but was aware that Duncan was even more so. She had to be very careful not to convey her nerves lest it cause him to have fifth thoughts about being with her. (She was pretty well aware that he already had second, third and fourth thoughts.) She went over to where he was sitting and settled down next to him, smiling at him. He looked at her and smiled back. They had both noted that Aedan and Leliana had slipped off for their bath and Grace with her boys, Duncan wasn't going to think about that, had begun playing a game of cards with Oghren, and Danforth and Gavarth had slipped off to bed, having been given the worst guard shift that night - the mid-shift. She took his right hand in hers and studied it, noticing the little scars, calluses and bumps on them, her finger tracing paths on them. They were both shyly startled at how such a little motion could speak so much. Duncan looked at her bowed head, enjoying the firelight playing across her face and hair. She felt his eyes on her and she looked up and leaned into him, he moved in, as well, and they shared their first kiss. It was sweet and tender. It was everything a first kiss should be.

They stood up together and slipped off to her tent. It wasn't until they entered and Sunshine had lit a lamp that Duncan found his fifth thoughts: What if he was so out of practice he disappointed her? Could he ever match up to the love of her life? What if he surpassed him and that upset her? What if? What if? What if? Sunshine's thoughts were: Mine! She smiled at him, vanquishing her nerves, saying to him, "Duncan, make yourself at home, I'm going to slip into something more comfortable." She sauntered off, with her incorrigible swagger and slipped behind the screen. Okay, Duncan thought, she was having no doubts about wanting him, he needed to focus on just the two of them. He took a moment to be glad that he didn't know her husband's name, because it would kill him if she, by mistake, said his name and not Duncan's.

Sunshine carefully began putting on the nightgown that she had gotten on impulse because it made her feel sexy, red silk and lace, a little obvious but she didn't mind. She then put on a black, silk velvet robe that hit the floor in length and bound it closed with a wide red silk belt. She looked in her mirror and noticed that her hair looked too severe still up as it was, and began brushing it out, she thought, with some amusement that she looked like a dark clad, unadorned, white Geisha. It had taken her a few minutes to perfect her look and hoped that Duncan hadn't taken his fifth thoughts and fled. She was happy to see him still there, sitting on her bed, his boots taken off and the laces on his tunic loosened. She began walking slowly towards him, he heard the rustle of cloth and looked up. She preened to herself at the look of awe and longing that appeared on his face, her feminine side was flush with self-satisfied pleasure at his look.

Duncan was awestruck, never before had a woman came to him wearing such finery. Never before had he felt that a woman had taken such pains to look and smell so good for him. Never before had he met a woman like Sunshine. His look became more heated and he noticed, with self-satisfied masculine pleasure, that she had a sharp intake of breath at that and flew to him. He grabbed her about the waist and said her name over and over against her stomach. She held him just as fiercely, wrapping her fingers in his hair, trying to have as much contact with him as possible. After a time he looked up at her and saw unashamed desire in her face, she licked her lips, causing him to flush at the sight of her tongue and how suggestive it looked to him. "Duncan," she said, quietly, "I want us to make love to each other." He shuddered at her words; words he had privately wanted to always hear, but never had until now.

"Yes," he said, his voice dragging the word. "Sunshine, kiss me with your mouth open." She complied, this kiss leaving them breathless as they learned of each other. It was passionate, it was exploratory, it was divine - it was everything a second kiss should be. His hands were roaming over the velvet of her robe, feeling her curves and bends underneath the fabric. She moaned into his mouth, so fully caught up in his embrace that her mind never wandered from the sensation. Something she always wanted, but never had until now. She moved his hands to her belt and guided them to the pleating that would unravel the belt and open her robe. He pulled her robe down around her arms, trapping them, and began to slowly ease his kisses from her mouth to her neck. His eyes took in the red gown and he reached out, touching her through the silk.

"Silk," he said, "silk...no one has ever worn silk for me." His eyes caught her widened ones and he tore off her robe, and in the space of a heated moment, pulled her to the bed. "Don't move," he said while moving her arms above her head. His hands traveling down her body, roaming over the silk, and he looked at her flushed body, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Time. He was going to take his fucking time with her. He was going to remember every moment of this night, _she_ was going to remember every moment _he_gave her. The gown didn't cover her arms and a slit revealed one of her legs. He traced his hand over the tattoos on her arm, he could see her body tremble with a need to move out and touch him, he met her eyes and warned her to stay still. He moved his left hand down to her exposed leg and began to slowly touch her leg. It was so soft, the smooth, hairless texture enthralling him. "You did this for me?" She nodded. He took one final look of the woman laid out before him. This woman who was his. He pressed down on her body, his mouth exploring her body, his teeth grabbing her nipples through the lace that covered them. They fit perfectly and each tug and scrap of his teeth had her moaning _his_name. "Yes," he growled, "more." His hands were pushing up the fabric of her gown, as he held her with his mouth. He heard her pleas; pleas for his touch, pleas to touch him, pleas to please her. He looked at the skin of her thighs, the red scrap of silk covering her from him. He buried his head there, taking in the scent of her, noting the wetness he had evoked. He opened his mouth and tasted her causing her to rise up and moan his name loudly, damn if there wasn't anything hotter.

"Duncan, please, I need to touch you - now," she said, "please." He briefly ignored her and continued to taste her until her movement became too frantic and he could sense that she was about to orgasm. He abruptly left her body, causing a whimper of protest from her. She had been good, her arms were still up. Pulling her to her knees he removed her gown from her body staring at her nakedness, not yet complete with her panties still on. He moved her hands to his tunic and had her trembling hands remove it. He nodded for her to touch him, giving her time to explore him. Her mouth found his again as sheexplored him with her hands. Fingers finding his scars, pinching his nipples, and causing him to buck and moan from her touch. Her mouth left his and traveled from his neck to his chest, nipping, biting, marking, loving. She undid the laces of his trousers and exposed his cock. Smiling up at him and winking she had her mouth be the first contact she had with his cock.

Sunshine had tasted men before and knew that the taste of a man was unique to the man. Generally she suffered the bitter, salty taste, because she loved giving this pleasure. With Duncan, his taste pleased her. It didn't burn, it didn't make her gag, it made her want to never stop tasting him. Her hands quickly joined her mouth and she explored his ball sac and pressed against his prostate. He moaned and grabbed her head and pressed her mouth deeper on his cock. He'd only had anything like this once before, and the woman didn't enjoy it, and didn't do much. Sunshine was moaning, taking him in, stroking and feeling with her fingers. Duncan couldn't think, it was so fucking good. It had been so long, that in spite of any Grey Warden stamina, he was caught up by surprise as he felt his body tighten and then release himself into her mouth. He didn't know what to expect her to do, and so was surprised when she swallowed his seed, moaning, in her pleasure.

He pulled her to him removing his trousers completely and then pulled off her panties. "Not enough, my turn," he said roughly pressing her down. He kissed her fully tasting him on her lips, in her mouth, he groaned at how hot it was. Knowing how much she loved his taste, how eager she was for him. He nudged her legs apart and felt her slit with his fingers. She arched up, kissing him deeper while he teased her clit. He was mad with desire, and felt himself hardening again for her, because of her. He broke their kiss, leaned back and looked at her fully naked, his hand still teasing her, watching her writhe beneath his caress. "Look at me." Compelling her to meet his eyes, "say my name."

"Duncan."

"Say the words."

"Duncan, please use your mouth." Her tone slightly begging, not good enough for him. He shook his head.

Growling, she grabbed him and tried pulling him closer to her. He had superior strength and the two began to wrestle. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and went back to his teasing perusal of her clit. "Want it," was all he said.

"Duncan, I need you, please I need you so fucking badly. I want your mouth on me, I want your cock in me, I need you to fuck me so hard I scream." He grinned and began to slowly make his way to her pussy. "Duncan, God, I need this so fucking badly. Please, I don't know how much, you, please, just you, only you, God this is so fucking good." That did it. He tasted her, thrust his fingers in her, feeling her tighten around him, bringing her close, so close. "Please, Duncan, please let me cum!"

"Cum for me, Sunshine, cum hard." He then thrust deeper, hitting her spot and sucking on her clit. She erupted and warm liquid gushed from her, surprising him. He had never experienced a woman cumming like that before. He was proud. He moved up her body, putting his fingers in her mouth, having her taste herself from his hand. Pressing his mouth to her making her taste herself again on their kiss. She was languid from her orgasm and he needed her to be frantic again. He thrust himself into her, and gave her no time to collect herself and acclimate to his size, and began fucking her hard. He reached down and lifted up her left leg, deepening his angle Her movements became more frantic and she began moving with him, grabbing at him, screaming his name.

"Duncan...fuck! I'm cumming again, oh fucking God!"

"Yes...cum for me, cum."

That was all it took for her to tighten, spasm and release more liquid on him. It was so sexy, he was again caught by surprise, "I'm going to cum, baby, I'm gonna...,"

"Yes, please, Duncan, cum inside me, please." And so he did. She rode out every pulse from his cock, while searching for his mouth with hers. "Oh. My. God." She moaned against his mouth. They slowly began to disentangle their bodies and move to lay on their sides, facing each other. "I love it when you smile for me," she said, moving her fingers up to touch his lips. He responded by kissing them lightly, and moved her hand to his rapidly beating heart. They were content to lie there, basking in the post-coital bliss, feeling very satisfied with each other.

Duncan began to lightly touch her face, and give her light kisses. "I wanted to take my time, and to make this last longer," he said. She smiled at him, kissing him.

"No," she said, "this was how it was meant to be." She paused, considering him seriously. "Duncan, this isn't lip service. I have never been so fully with someone before. This is probably not going to cast me in the best light, but I've never been able to fully let my mind be with someone the entire time."

"What do you mean?" He wasn't very experienced and didn't understand what exactly she was saying.

"I mean," she said, while looking for the right words, "I always have to imagine something else in my mind to fully feel the pleasure. I never had to once with you. All I could feel was you. You...I don't know. It's like every touch of your body had me absorbed in you." She felt awkward at her explanation. As if revealing this was somehow going to make him think less of her, she was afraid of that.

He thought about her words, and turned to lay on his back, pulling her close to him. He was confused by why she was worried that this admission would upset him. She was telling him that he was the only man she had been with, which included this love of her life, that had fully pleased her. That she didn't have to imagine other people to get off with him. Was she daft?

"Sunshine, I think that telling a man that he's the only one that can please you fully will only cause said man to preen and then take you again." And so he did, and she was lost only in him, which pleased them both.

Later they lay chatting and sharing stories about their lives. Talk began to wind back to recent events in Orzammar and Duncan was telling her about the assassination of the King by his brother. He had forgotten, for a moment, a crucial piece of the story and shut down when he remembered finding Grace with Alistair, Anders and Zevran. Sunshine looked at him, noticed his frown and said, "what happened?" Duncan began grumbling and looking a bit like a recalcitrant child, which amused Sunshine.

"Oh, this is funny?" He glared at her.

"I don't know, is it? Your facial expression is hilarious." She noticed his glower, and tried to hide her smile, "sorry."

"Fine, you want the details," he sat up, "they suspected that Zevran, given his history, had done the deed and we couldn't find him, or Anders, in their quarters. I went to find Grace to tell her what's happened and there they were - all four of them, naked. My daughter naked, with three men in her bed, happy?" He began to stand up, mad at himself, mad at Sunshine, and mad at his daughter and the three men. Sunshine was not having her night end like this, and grabbed him with all her force and brought him down. She lay atop his body, her hands holding down his arms.

"Duncan, stop. While I would hate to have my daughter provide an alibi in such away, I don't think your anger is completely about that. It bothers you that she had three men in her bed, doesn't it?" She waited for his glower to die down and for him to find his words.

"Yes," came his tired reply.

"If it had been Leliana, Aedan, Zevran and Anders, would you be mad? Wait! I can tell that you're not picturing it, please do so before you comment."

He complied, unhappily, until the image fully formed in his mind. His lips twitched in spite of his vexation with Sunshine. With exasperation, he said, "she's my daughter."

"I get that. And heaven knows I wouldn't want to see my daughter naked with one person, let alone three. I just hope I would acknowledge that as long as it was consensual it is her business. I can see a 'but' forming. And whatever it is, no. There are none. Just be happy that she is loved and cared for by them. And don't dwell on the details of it."

Duncan thought about what she was saying, and admitted that she was probably right. Probably. He still thought it would be awhile until he wasn't angry about it. Another thought dawned on him: "Please tell me you aren't going to invite Danforth and Gavarth to our bed!"

This caused a great amount of laughter from Sunshine. "No, sweetheart, I only have room for you in _our_ bed."

"I'm sorry," came his rueful reply, "that was presump-"

Sunshine cut him off, "no, I like it. I want you to own...hmmm, maybe I should say, I want you and me to be 'our'. I want more of this. Duncan, it's been a long time for me. I haven't been with anyone since I left my homeworld - it has been years since that day. You make me want. Not just again, but more, and you. Just you. I'm too old to play games with my own emotions, I know who I am, I know that I...want you."

"Truly," Duncan asked. "We did only meet today, and I'm no great bargain." He saw Sunshine roll her eyes, with an expression of 'I beg to differ'. "No, listen to me. I may die soon. I don't even want to contemplate the likelihood of that tonight. I've never known a woman like you. The things I did tonight...I didn't know I had it in me, but I feel freer than I have before. I also feel primal with you. If I was a better man I'd push you away because of the likely outcome of my death. I'm too selfish. I think if another man looks at you...I don't think I'd react well. Bah, I sound pathetic."

"Really? Than why is this woman looking like the cat who ate the canary at your possessiveness? Maybe we'll all bite it come archdemon time. If that's the case than I want every night with you, and if that isn't the case? I still want every night with you." She kissed him then, reaffirming her words. He groaned and made her scream his name at least one more time that night.

Duncan had never slept so well, or so deeply. He awakened with the need to relieve himself and gently got out of bed. He smiled at her murmured protest, thrilled that the word she said was 'Duncan'. He frowned, what if Duncan _was_ the name of her husband? He shrugged off the insecure feeling and went outside to relieve himself. It was Zevran and Anders watch and it was just beginning, which meant that they had only a couple more hours to sleep. His gaze softened at Anders, thinking about everything that had happened since they had met. He felt ashamed of his recent treatment of Anders and sought him out.

Anders looked warily at the sight of his Commander approaching, and pulled himself to stand straighter. "At ease, Anders. I don't want to ever hear you talk about it, I don't want you to ever mention this conversation. I need you to know that I'm sorry, to all of you, for the way I've acted since Orzammar. I...she's my daughter. Just, please, make sure I don't see it again. Also, Anders? I want you, and Zevran, to act like you used to, with me."

"Yes, Ser!" Came Anders reply. He watched Duncan go back to Sunshine and was happy. Not because he was forgiven, that was an added bonus, but because Duncan seemed better. He went off to find Zevran and convey Duncan's words to him. And realized, as Zevran pointed out, that he hadn't forbidden them from another time with Grace and Alistair. Things were looking up.

Duncan curled Sunshine back into his arms and drifted back to sleep, her, no, _their_ bed was incredible. The second time Duncan began to stir it was while having the most erotic dream of Sunshine sucking his cock. He felt so hard and was sure he was going to explode in her mouth. As consciousness came to him he realized that his hands were in her hair and he was fucking her mouth. He awoke himself fully when he came inside her mouth, waking everyone in the camp with her name. She crawled up to him and kissed him a hello, good morning lover, kiss. He knew he shouldn't, but couldn't help himself as he bent her over and fucked her hard. Making sure everyone was staying awake with her yelling his name. If his daughter looked at him awkwardly she could just consider it payback.

While they were getting dressed, and Sunshine was learning the joys of helping Duncan with his armor, they shared kisses and caresses. He still wondered if he was dreaming, maybe they hadn't left the Circle of Magi and this was some desire demon. Well no, Sunshine had guns. He inwardly sighed, but knew he had to ask, "Sunshine?" She was packing up things inside her satchel, and was humming to herself. She didn't immediately respond. "Love? I need to ask you something."

"Keep calling me 'love' and I'll tell you what color my underpants are," she said turning to him. "Whatcha need, big daddy?"

"What was your husband's name?" He said in a rush, feeling foolish. Please don't say 'Duncan', he thought over and over.

"Duncan -," she paused as she saw him start to choke. "Duncan, honey, what's wrong? Oh! No, his name was Jasper! Not Duncan! You're the only Duncan I know." After he looked like he'd recovered, she asked, "how long has this been eating you up?"

"Since, well, last night. I didn't want to pry..."

"God love ya, baby. I...probably would have told you sooner, but my mind was more on you than on him, and well, I didn't really think about him at all yesterday. I think I tell my 'family' story by rote now and aside from my children..." She stopped, feeling guilty, looking down at her red cowgirl boots, contemplating how they stayed so red even with all this dust from walking.

Duncan went up to her and held her. "Shhh," he said, even though she was dead quiet, "I'm sorry." He knew it was an empty apology, because he wasn't sorry at all. He grinned while she couldn't see and felt inordinately pleased with himself. He was going to make her his fully, and she would never forget his name. What sort of milquetoast name was Jasper anyway? They shared one last lingering kiss before joining the rest of their party to break their morning bread.


	4. Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who have favorited this story, read it and reviewed it, or any combination thereof.**

Sunshine and Duncan left their tent and stepped out, they were absorbed in conversation and didn't notice, or flat out ignored everyone's obvious stares. Sunshine showed Duncan how to collapse the tent, with everything still in it. "Alakazam? You're joking, surely."

"Not at all, they asked me to use a magic word and that was the first to come to mind, well right after 'please', but I thought that was too generic. Here, hold your hands here, and say it." She took his hand and placed it on one of the poles and Duncan would have probably been too embarrassed to say 'Alakazam' if he wasn't probably falling deeply in love with her. Probably? So he girded his loins and out came his 'Alakazam'. He was rewarded by it folding up and in wonderment he looked at Sunshine and impulsively kissed her. She smiled and put the now folded tent back in the bag and then into her satchel. They turned, smiling, and walked toward the camp fire.

"Mmm," Duncan said, "my favorite! Burnt porridge! What a real treat. Sunshine, no one burns porridge quite like our Anders. It is rather astounding how a mage can so poorly build the right fire for porridge. Oh! And Danforth, is this pale brown water, tea? How delightful. I'm so glad that we have such a fine breakfast today, however do you manage?" Sunshine began laughing, as quietly and possible, and behind her hand.

"Umm, actually," Grace said, "I made the, uh, porridge." Sunshine stopped trying to hide it and began laughing out loud.

"Oh, my dear. I should have warned you not to take cooking lessons from Anders. Or is this a problem inherent with mages?" Duncan sighed dramatically. "And here I was hoping for a hearty breakfast to restore my depleted stores." Grace went from slightly pink to completely red, and glared at Sunshine with a look of, 'you did this'. "Now, now, don't scowl like it's all Sunshine's fault, I would like some credit."

What the hell, Grace thought. Am I dreaming? "What did they do last night? Aside from keeping us all up." At Alistair's choking noise she realized she said that last bit out loud. Grace wondered if she could make a big enough hole in the ground to swallow her up and was rather tempted to try it. Thankfully rescue came from an unlikely source, Sunshine.

"You know, this porridge is pretty good." Sunshine frowned, "well for porridge, which I think is kinda 'eh' to begin with. Unless it's Congee. Have you ever had Congee, Grace? It's good stuff. I really miss Chinese food, and East Indian food,...the list just keeps growing. What do you miss, sweetie?"

"Ice cream," came Grace's automatic reply. Sunshine grinned at her.

"You know Grace, I don't know how taxing it would be, but if we could find a butter churn, cream, sugar and flavoring we could make ice cream with the help of your magic."

Grace took a moment to glare at her father, 'see,' her look said, 'Sunshine isn't making a point of embarrassing me'. Duncan smiled serenely back, fully enjoying his daughter's chagrin.

"Wow, this is turning into some sort of strange Mexican Standoff. Duncan, let's eat some porridge. You can embarrass your daughter later with public displays of affection with me." Sunshine handed her bowl to Duncan and he sat down next to a completely pole-axed Danforth. Aedan, Anders, Danforth and Gavarth were exchanging looks and mimicking fish with their maws opening and closing at odd intervals. Why hadn't they thrown women at him before? Danforth and Gavarth then remembered the last time they did that, it went down as 'worse idea in Ferelden Grey Warden History'. "Speaking of being up all night," everyone's eyes snapped to Sunshine, "anyone want in on some coffee? I would just need some fresh boiled water..."

"Sunshine, I love you. There is no coffee here." Grace said, while dumping out Danforth's completely awful tea and putting in fresh water, she was too impatient to wait for it to boil and used her magic. Sunshine prepared mugs for herself, Grace and Duncan. Though Grace was still humiliated at the thought, and well noise, of her father's nighttime activities with Sunshine, she was warmed to see how Sunshine seemed to enjoy taking care of him.

"So, Grace, a little sweet and creamy? Like your men?" Grace nodded until Sunshine's words caught up with her. No one else got it, which was good for Sunshine because Duncan would have been grouchy at that one. Sunshine winked at Grace, and said, "I like mine strong, creamy and easy to swallow." Even though Sunshine was referring to her dad, Grace began to laugh. And just like that her discomfort, with everything, melted away. Must be Sunshine's Western American charm.

Sunshine handed Duncan a plain black cup of coffee and told him to try hers, which just had cream in it, and see if he wanted her to add cream or sugar. Sunshine had told him about coffee earlier, and how some people never took to the taste, but most people enjoyed the benefits of the caffeine. He watched as she fished out a small, metal case from her jacket, opened it up, and lit something that produced smoke and smelled slightly sweet. Grace looked up. "You smoke cigarettes?" She asked, more than a little surprised.

Sunshine looked at her, looked at her cigarette, looked back at her and then handed Grace the cigarette. "Yeah, it tastes good with the coffee. I also enjoy one after a night of completion." Grace surprised herself by accepting the cigarette and taking a drag. It reminded her of her music teacher, Miss Danforth, at school who she would hang out with and would smoke her teacher's cigarettes with her. She smiled at the memory of her, and just made the connection with Danforth and Danforth. Sounded a little like a law firm or detective agency. She noticed that the cigarettes didn't have filters, and took baby drags. Sunshine lit another cigarette and shared a wink with Grace.

Duncan looked at these two women and their little exchange, and was so gladdened. He knew his time was likely to be brief, he was going to take what he could get. He knew that Alistair, and, since he was feeling generous, Anders and Zevran would see to Grace. He knew too, that if Sunshine was able to stay she would take care of her too. He worried about Sunshine, mainly because he didn't want anyone else taking care of her the way he could. Maker, she was so caring, fun and sexy. He didn't want her to hurt, in anyway. He was wise enough to know ending things with her would hurt her worse than his death, he was selfishly glad he was old enough to know this.

Throughout the next hour they busied themselves with pulling down their tents and packing up. Had Duncan and Sunshine not fully applied themselves to helping break down camp their companions would have been envious of her tent. They still were, and of her bed, but they sucked it up because a happy Duncan was a force of nature. It was Leliana who wisely wondered what it would do to Duncan if something happened to Sunshine. Duncan was so sure it would be him that would die, but what if it was the other way? Leliana sensed that Sunshine felt like if she died helping them end the Blight it would be well worth it. She decided that she would have a private talk with Duncan about it, if anyone could prevent her from suicide by Darkspawn it was him. Not that she thought Sunshine was suicidal, just too impetuous.

They still had some distance between themselves and the Landsmeet. Which gave the party ample time to get to know their newer companions. It also gave Duncan a chance to try and apologize to Grace. It was a mutually awkward experience, and Grace wasn't sure what he was trying to say to her. It would be a number of months before she would fully realize what he had been trying to say. He walked with her near the back while Sunshine was far up front with Leliana, chatting about range weapons. He was glad, as he was certain that Sunshine would jump in and 'help' him out. He was half listening to Grace who was going on about ice cream, coffee and cigarettes. She was babbling due to nerves, she hadn't really had too much alone time with her father since that awful, fateful morning. He was trying to form the words, but they wouldn't come out right.

Finally he got out, "Grace I'm sorry for...," he gestured vaguely, "and, I want to work this out. Please." Grace was confused, what was he apologizing for? She wasn't clear. She bit her lower lip, worrying it, her father looked very flustered. Oh, he must be apologizing for last night and this morning. She patted his arm, a little crookedly.

"It's okay. I'm glad it happened," she told him. She was what? He got a little upset at that until she continued with, "she's really wonderful, isn't she? And we're going to make ice cream." She said, with a dreamy moan coming from her lips. Duncan realized she didn't hear part of his apology, or his apology was just that much of a joke that she didn't get it. He sighed.

"Grace, I'm just, well remember, later, that I apologized." He finally got out, there was no way he was going to go through it again, at least for ten more years.

Sunshine for her part was enjoying the Orlesian bard's company. Her accent was so much better in person than on the computer. Thankfully the Orlesians weren't wholly the over-exaggerated French they were in the game. Although if Earth's history was anything to go by it would be a while before the two countries settled down and built chunnels to each other in friendship. She took a moment to think how sad it was that every place she'd been to proved just as moronic about war as Earth. Leliana asked her some coy questions about Sunshine's night, thankfully being older than Leliana, and no angel, she was able to make Leliana blush with her responses. It took a while before Leliana realized she was being had, and admitted her defeat to the older woman.

"So," Leliana began, "our dear Duncan was in high spirits this morning."

"Was he? This is the first morning I've ever seen him. Tell me more about his usual morning spirits? Am I just another notch in his sword hilt?" Sunshine deadpanned.

"What? No, I mean, well he's usually more taciturn."

"Oh? How so?" Sunshine was enjoying this exchange.

"Well you know, telling jokes, teasing his daughter...Surely you were the cause of such things."

"I was? Please tell me how you know? I don't know him well enough to read him and I'm worried that maybe I was just convenient for him. You know, a warm body, a nice big bed. Huh, now that I think about it, it was probably the bed, the warm body was just the icing on that cake."

"What! No! Duncan isn't like that. He may be serious, but he is kind and fair."

"Huh, you're sure you aren't just saying this? To convince me to continue to share my bed with him? Wait, he set you up to say these things! I knew it. He says all the sweet warm stuff and has the women in the party act like he's all lonely and too serious so my matronly manner will melt."

"No! Sunshine, please believe in Duncan's sincerity, I never meant to imply that..." Leliana narrowed her eyes, "you're doing this on purpose! You mean woman! I was so worried that I ruined things."

Sunshine laughed, "Lel, sweet-pea, if you want the details, please just ask. If I'm uncomfortable with a question, I'll let you know."

Leliana looked around, ensuring they were out of earshot, "Okay so we heard the two of you, although not as clearly as I would have liked." This caused Sunshine to chuckle. "Is he in possession of a well-endowed member?"

Sunshine stared at Leliana, "huh, I took you more for a technique kind of girl."

Leliana actually blushed, "well technique is important but one needs to know what kind of instrument one is playing, no?"

"Leliana, I have a feeling that Duncan is a private man. Now I would normally love to dish, but it's too new for me. And I'm hesitant to devalue my time with him by talking about it. If it makes you feel better though know that any noise you heard was genuine."

This wasn't how Leliana was expecting the conversation to go, but was inwardly pleased with it. Sunshine was worthy of their Duncan, at least for now. She was suspicious, although she knew that had more to do with her than with Sunshine. She also had to admit it was because of Grace's revelations earlier in the day, when Grace frightened them all by saying that Sunshine could have easily killed all of them. And she was smart enough to know who to take out first. When queried why she wasn't afraid of Sunshine, and was just now telling everyone, while Duncan and Sunshine went to rinse the pots and dishes in the river, of her killing skills. Grace had merely shrugged and said she trusted Sunshine with her life, given her trust of Zevran they accepted it. Grace was artless in the ways of politics, but Sunshine, she was mature in the way of things. If Leliana, herself, had easily fooled...she stopped that thought.

Sunshine noticed Leliana grow more somber, and touched her elbow. "Do you want to talk about it?" Leliana shrugged and shook her head slightly. "Well, I'm here if you do. I know you're distrustful because I'm older and more experienced, but that means I have a lot of wisdom. Well, that's at least what I tell myself the crow feet mean." That got a small smile out of Leliana. "I want to sing you a song, it was popularized by Edith Piaf, from my home."

_******Non, rien de rien**_

_No, nothing of nothing_

_******Non, je ne regrette rien**_

_No! I don't feel sorry about anything_

_******Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait**_

_Not the good things people have done to me_

_******Ni le mal; tout ça m'est bien égal !  
**_

Not the bad things, it's all the same to me.

_******Non, rien de rien**_

_No, nothing of nothing_

_******Non, je ne regrette rien**_

_No! I don't feel sorry about anything_

_******C'est payé, balayé, oublié**_

_It's paid for, removed, forgotten,_

_******Je me fous du passé !**_

_I'm happy of the past_

_******Avec mes souvenirs**_

_With my memories_

_******J'ai allumé le feu**_

_I lit up the fire_

_******Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs**_

_My troubles, my pleasures_

_******Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux !**_

_I don't need them anymore_

_******Balayées les amours**_

_Broomed away my love stories_

_******Et tous leurs trémolos**_

_And all their tremble_

_******Balayés pour toujours**_

_Broomed away for always_

_******Je repars à zéro**_

_I start again from zero_

_******Non, rien de rien  
Non, je ne regrette rien  
Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait  
Ni le mal; tout ça m'est bien égal !  
Non, rien de rien  
Non, je ne regrette rien**_

_******Car ma vie, car mes joies**_

_Because my life, my joys_

_******Aujourd'hui, ça commence avec toi  
**_

_Today, they begin with you._

The members of the party that understood Orlesian, aside from Leliana, were quietly translating the lyrics for everyone else. Grace realized that it was the tune she heard from Sunshine while she was pampering her. It made the moment more significant. She looked at her father as he translated the words to her, there was a look in his eyes. She thought he understood why and what Sunshine was singing the best of all of them. He looked torn between happy and sad at the words. "No, I regret nothing," he whispered as the song finished. Leliana quietly thanked her once she had finished, wiping away her tears.

Gavarth commented, quietly to Danforth, that if the Blight gave them such great women, it was all worth it. It did make everyone, save father and daughter, wonder if Sunshine was an American, wherever that placed her, bard. Sunshine would have laughed at the idea if she knew of it. The erstwhile professor playing at singing rogue.

The Wardens had collectively moved back to discuss how to deal with potential scenarios that may arise during the Landsmeet. They all agreed that they had to prioritize based on different outcomes based on likelihood of different events occurring. Alistair was a little withdrawn with inner sorrow at the loss of his family and close friends to deceit. He had a feeling that it all came back to Anora and her hunger for power. Duncan was the first to begin to feel the taint of Darkspawn on his periphery and looked up to notice that Sunshine had already rounded the bend and was nowhere in sight. The other four non-Wardens, including Grace, were chatting amicably just a little ahead of him. How long had it been since he had seen her? How far ahead of him had she gotten. He began to panic. What if? He quietly called for everyone to regroup and asked how far ahead Sunshine was. Leliana frowned, just now realizing she wasn't with the group. She began to feel her suspicions rise to the surface when Danforth looked up and said, "Darkspawn."

Duncan's heart began to seize in his chest from panic and he began running. Before he could clear the bend he heard an enormous amount of roaring and his panic increased. He knew her guns were dangerous, but the Darkspawn would keep coming at her, even through the bullets she would be firing. Grace and Leliana overtook him as they were less encumbered by armor and saw her first. Grace automatically began setting up protection spells around Sunshine and Leliana began taking out the Darkspawn in the back with her bow and arrows. Duncan let out a battle-cry that Oghren was proud of and began heading into the fray. Sunshine could sense her companions and she grabbed her rifle and began using it to hit the Darkspawn and then she would shoot them, when possible with the gun. Once her gun was emptied she had to switch to pure hand to hand, which wasn't very good as many of the Darkspawn actually held weapons. Sharp, pointy, metal weapons. There was nothing for it, she grabbed a discarded staff and began using it to knock down Darkspawn and disarm them when possible. It was an all out battle and Sunshine was desperately trying to find a break so she could safely use her rifle. Using her big guns now would take care of the Darkspawn but probably some of her friends too. She felt a stinging in her left shoulder and felt herself getting weak from poison.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she reached over her shoulder and yanked it out. Anders stared at her actions, stunned that she would pull it out herself and at such a bad angle. The wound began to bleed copiously and he began to cast a healing spell to help stop the flow of her blood. It became evident that the barbs on the arrow had caused a bit of damage and the wound was fairly severe. Anders was drained and his spell wasn't going to do much to help her. He saw her stiffen as it washed through causing slight shudder. Shit! He thought, seeing her uncommon reaction, realizing that the arrows must be poisonous. He shouted to Grace, trying to get her attention. Why didn't anyone else notice? He finally yelled Sunshine's name and Duncan and Grace both went to look for her.

Duncan and Grace both gave out a battle cry, the unity of it stilling most of the battlefield. The only sound as it was dying down seemed to be Sunshine's progressively ragged breath. She used the distraction to pick up a sword and hack, inexpertly but sufficiently, at the distracted Darkspawn. Grace, riding the high of the battle cry, ran to Sunshine's side, spreading out her magic. So focused on reaching Sunshine she took no notice of her magic curling out into the Darkspawn, causing them to fold into themselves and collapse, as it radiated out from her. Duncan began throwing Darkspawn from his path until he reached Sunshine, five heartbeats after Grace. He met his daughters eyes, and something flared between them. Grace pulsed her magic into Sunshine as she was dramatically collapsing into Duncan's arms. If everyone wasn't so wrapped up in the heat of magic and battle they would have admired the poetry between Grace and Duncan at that moment. It was epic. And mostly unnoticed, as whatever Grace had done to the Darkspawn was in a small enough radius that only the tormented Darkspawn seemed to fully notice, albeit briefly. The last thing Sunshine really thought about, as she faded to black, was her distraught angry lover and his equally distraught angry daughter, I'm so fucked, was her last coherent thought.

Sunshine would have been grateful that she was unconscious if she hadn't been, well, unconscious. The rest of the party had decimated the rest of the Darkspawn rather quickly. All and all the battle hadn't taken very long, as battle in a great wide open space between two small groups seem to go rather fast. They collected Sunshine's belongings and Duncan walked with her in his arms, only speaking to bark out directions. He covered enough distance that he felt safe setting up camp. He handed Sunshine to Danforth, with a look that spoke of murder should she be dropped. He rummaged through her satchel throwing out strange objects while looking for her tent. Growling at the sheer volume of crap she had. "Women!" He finally found the bag with the tent, tore it open, and threw it in the air. _I__'__m__not__saying__ '__Alakazam__' __so__you__better__just__fucking__open__on__your__own_, he thought at it. The tent wisely obeyed. He gently took her from Danforth and gave him a look that said, clearly, 'open the fucking tent'. He went in and gently laid her on the bed.

He gave a frustrated cry as he was trying to remove her odd clothing, and began getting rough, Grace stilled him as soon as she came in. She gave quiet directions as she helped undress her. Anders had Zevran came in to discuss the poison that was used. Duncan wanted to snarl at everyone, he wanted to hide her body from their eyes. He wanted to shelter her, he wanted her to wake up so he could throttle her. He wanted her eyes to open and laugh at him. Not this pale face and shallow breathing. He began praying to Andraste and the Maker as he watched the three others work on Sunshine. Leliana coming and going with various supplies that were called out. He gave up on Andraste and the Maker realizing that Sunshine only said, 'God', and started to ask her God to help. These women were going to drive him to religious zealotry at this rate. He had a moment of imagining himself with altars set up to every religion there was, tithing all of his pay, just to make sure his ladies were safe. He didn't realize he was pacing and snarling like a deranged creature, and would never admit such a thing was possible, if the rest of the group hadn't come in and bodily removed him for distracting the healers.

Zevran studied a poisoned barb that had been collected and began working with Leliana on an antidote. Anders was showing Grace the wound and exclaiming how it was the damndest thing he saw, and bemoaned that she had removed it herself. "It was a good thing she did," Zevran said, "otherwise she'd be dead. This is a very complex poison, it is strange that they were using it." Grace gently prodded around the wound with both her fingers and magic, trying to determine how to draw it out of her. The poison fought harder than the taint, which was pissing her off. She hated how still Sunshine was. There was something about Sunshine that resonated with everyone, for in a little over a full day they all felt close to her. She was a companion, someone you would die for. It helped that her and her father were already falling in love with her. Grace was drawn back in at the sound of Anders voice.

"I wonder if she realized it was poisoned, and that's why she pulled it out...and she just kept on fighting." His voice sounded in awe. Grace was bemused to see Anders acting so strangely, and she looked up at him, a question in her eyes. "I saw her pull it out, it was scary how quickly it bled, and her body seemed to reject my magic." He paused, "is it accepting yours?"

"I'm not sure, something is really fighting my magic in her." She bit her lower lip, thinking. "Zev, is this how this poison works?"

"No," Zevran said, "it should just immobilize her and then shut down her vital organs." Grace thought about that and decided to change tactics. She thought about what little she knew of Earth medicine and tried to reach in with her magic and imagined that it was an antidote. She could feel the tug of it almost reaching and healing Sunshine. In a moment of inspiration she grabbed the mortar and pestle from Zevran and reached her hand in, trying to use magic to transfuse the partially made antidote into her. She sighed with relief when she felt Sunshine respond to the magic and her breathing became easier. Leliana, Zevran and Anders stared at her and then shook their heads.

"I think you deserve an award for the Most Creative Use of Magic," Anders said. He examined Sunshine, and helped show Grace how to close the wound up. It would probably scar and it might take awhile for her to rebuild her blood supply but he was pretty sure she was out of the woods. He was happy that she showed some response now to his magic, but not as much as she should have. He needed to ask her about that at some point. "I think this is all we can do for now, we should clean up and go rest."

After they made Sunshine presentable and had cleaned up the bed they had Leliana go and retrieve Duncan. As soon as Duncan was able to enter the tent the men outside let out a very relieved breath and set up camp. Duncan went straight to her, his eyes meeting Grace and Anders, in turn. "Please say she'll be okay."

Grace nodded and he hugged both her and Anders in thanks, they left him alone with Sunshine. He sat gently on the bed, holding her hand, staring at her face which seemed so peaceful. He was a wreck. He had many hours to think while watching over her. He thought about his life before her, before Grace. It had been simple. It had been empty. He loved his Warden Brothers, but there was something of these women they kept picking up. Especially Grace and Sunshine. They were fireballs. Thunderstorms. Maker damned Hurricanes. He ached for them, he loved them. He knew he would be frequently frustrated by them, and even at times angry. But more than that he would always love them. Ah! He thought. So quickly then, is my love for Sunshine.

At some point during his vigil, Anders and Grace came in to examine her wound. He saw it for the first time and anger flared anew in him. Why? He inwardly raged at himself and at her. It was brutal. He learned that she had pulled it out herself which is why it looked so awful. Having had barbed arrows removed himself Duncan shuddered in sympathy. Grace patted him awkwardly on the shoulder and told him Sunshine would be fine. After a few more hours Danforth and Gavarth dragged him out, stating he needed to eat. Neither Grace nor Anders thought she'd be awake for some time, and he wanted to be healthy for her when she came 'round the bend, as Danforth put it. Duncan relented and left to go to the campfire. And so of course Sunshine took this inopportune time to awaken. She had good timing like that.

Sunshine felt like a heated ton of shit. Her shoulder ached from the arrow and the rest of her ached from the strange magic that had been funneled through her. She found her toilet and puked. She was slightly delirious and felt like she had to find Duncan, now. She noted she was naked and found a black slip to put on. If she had any ability to think she would have vetoed the choice, but thinking was beyond her limited range of capacity at the moment, and she wobbled out of the tent looking like a drunken whore.

Alistair was the first to see her and being a man thought, "her tits are huge!" And then felt completely embarrassed by the thought. Oghren was dumb enough to follow Alistair's eyes and said, "by the Stone! They're fucking huge!" Everyone looked up in alarm worried that there might be some giant, quiet monster lurking and realized that Oghren was staring at Sunshine who was holding on to a pole of her tent for dear life. They looked to her, and back to Oghren, and then Gavarth promptly punched him out. Duncan strode up to Sunshine and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" He ground out. Sunshine blinked at him, still very confused.

"I was cold?"

Thankfully Duncan was able to rein in his temper, although he would probably kill Oghren if he said a single word for the next year. "Come," he said, picking her up. And carrying her gently back into the tent.

"She has poor timing," Aedan noted. Everyone agreed, Oghren stayed down and Alistair thanked the Maker that he hadn't actually said anything about her breasts out loud.

Duncan laid her down and began covering her up, wondering how she managed to get dressed. He would have been surprised to know that Sunshine was thinking the same thing. She looked up at him, staring, eyes half-glazed. "Duncan," she said. He waited for her to continue. And waited.

"Do you need something?" Duncan prodded.

"Duncan, I think I love you," she then rolled her eyes back into her head and passed out. Duncan sighed. but smiled all the same. Duncan got up, removed his armor, realizing that Sunshine had buckled one of the straps oddly and he had to wrestle with it a bit. He decided to explore the rest of her tent, especially the back area where none of them had wandered aside from Sunshine. He felt slightly guilty but remembered she kept referring to it as theirs. Maker! This tent was huge. He found a door, an actual door. and he went to open it. As his eyes took in what was clearly some sort of bathing room he wondered why she would bother with the hot spring. Maybe there was no running water? He messed around with the taps and found that they produced both hot and cold water, somehow. He looked at all the toiletries around the sink and was baffled by almost all of them. She also had a commode with water in it, how strange. He saw a handle and messed with it, startling himself as the water began to swirl down. He wondered where it went, and then decided it was best not to know. He was out of his depth. He hurried out of the tent and called for Grace.

Grace came running, worried about Sunshine. When she saw that Sunshine was sleeping peacefully she looked at her father. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom, it was long going because Sunshine had a ton of clothes and shoes, Grace was gawking. True surprise was awaiting her when Duncan opened the door. Grace looked in and then squealed in true happiness, then shooed her dismayed father out and she closed the door and locked it. She would have to yell at Sunshine about keeping this a secret llater. Toilet paper, she had toilet paper! Thank You! No wonder they didn't find any evidence of a latrine at the previous campsite of Sunshine's, she wouldn't have needed one. Grace took her time.

"Well?" Duncan asked when Grace emerged. "What is everything?"

"Heaven," came her reply. "I think I'm going to move in, you can share a tent with Alistair. Oh, I suppose you still have your own tent, well then, it's settled. Happy tenting, Duncan! Is her bed as comfortable as it looks?" She laughed at her father's expression, and it softened as he realized she was joking. "She's one smart woman, asking for a tent with a bathroom. I wonder where she really got it?"

Suddenly everything overwhelmed him, instead of his life flashing before his eyes, it was Grace and Sunshine's brushes with death. He couldn't even contemplate being rational, if he could have he wouldn't have said what he was about to, as it started a series of words between him and Grace that would set their relationship back. "How can you be so glib? She's laying in bed, half way to dead, and you stand here and joke! She ran headlong into a battle with Darkspawn, Grace! She had no armor, no defenses, she didn't even yell for us!" Duncan's voice began hard and ended up up yelling. Grace went from startled to angry, and she snapped.

"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare blame her!" Grace shouted back at him. "Did you even see her, she had to - "

"What? Of course I saw her, she hurled herself into a group of enemies, like she was playing at soldier! She was surrounded, Grace!"

"Yeah, and did you see how she had to change her tactics when you ran into the fucking fray! I'm no gun expert but I'm pretty sure that using your rifle, that is fully loaded, as a mace is pretty much plan zed! She was trying to protect us! She -"

"Don't give me that bullshit! We're all well armed and battle seasoned."

"And how would she know that? She's never seen any of us in action."

There was another downside to their yelling, it woke Sunshine up. She stumbled out of bed and made her way to the back, to where she was hearing some commotion going on. She was uneasy on her feet and grabbed Grace's arm for balance. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong," Duncan spat. "You ran into a group of Darkspawn, for Maker's sake! You didn't call us, alert us, nothing. You just ran in like a green boy searching for battle glory!" He had his fists clenched and took a step toward her, his fear for her showing as anger.

"Don't you dare hit her!" Grace warned as she stepped in front of Sunshine. There was a full sixty seconds of shocked tension. Sunshine realized that there was something deeper going on with Grace. She noted that Grace's body was trembling with fear and rage, which was causing her magic to begin to glow around her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Grace and pressed her face at the top of her head.

"Grace, love, love, love. Your dad isn't going to hit me, I promise. Shhh, sweetie. He's just scared for us. Please honey, please." Sunshine voice soothed Grace's frayed nerves. She felt Sunshine humming, 'You Are My Sunshine', which would have sounded ironic had Grace not been so frazzled. Duncan didn't understand Grace's reaction, but it concerned him. Why did she think he would hit Sunshine?

"Grace, I'm sorry, " he began. "I would never hit Sunshine...or you. Please, I'm just a frightened old man." He sounded old right then. Grace nodded stiffly, wiped angry tears from her face, and turned her body so she could hug Sunshine and still give her father the evil eye.

"You better not," Grace warned. She kissed Sunshine on the cheek, and glared at Duncan. "If I so much as hear anything a little off..." She said before releasing Sunshine and striding, head high, out of the tent. She kept going until she reached Alistair, Anders and Zevran and collapsed into a melted mess in their arms. They held her while she cried, she refused to tell them about it.

Duncan stared down at the ground, feeling awful with himself, how did it end up like this? He was so upset with himself he was startled when he felt Sunshine wrap her arms around him and she began to presses kisses on his face and neck. He held her tight, his arms wrapping around him. "I'm so sorry, Sunshine," his voice full of emotion. "I can't lose you, I don't know why, but I think it would rip me apart. Please don't do that again." He lifted her up and carried her back to their bed and lay down with her, noticing that her eyes were leaking tears. He felt like such a cad. "Sunshine, please believe me, I won't hurt you, I won't raise a hand to you." He wrapped himself around her.

"I know," she whispered. "I didn't mean to worry you, I just thought that I could get them close enough to use Big Mama on them. I didn't think about how ya'll would fight. I forget that you don't know to stand clear of my blast range. I wouldn't have fought like that otherwise." There was a lull in their conversation as Duncan thought about what she was saying. She interrupted his thoughts, "Duncan? Those were Darkspawn?" At his nod she continued, "they smelled awful, I don't know why you need Wardens, you can smell them coming."

"Well our range, as a Warden, in sensing the Darkspawn is slightly better than a mabari's. It's probably why they haven't replaced us with them, yet." After a pause, "you're abysmal with a sword. Although the staff wasn't half bad..."

"What! I am a thing of glory with a staff in my hand! And, I might add, I was able to kill some of them with the sword."

Duncan chuckled, "you looked like a manic castle chef with the sword. If I hadn't been so worried I would have laughed right then." He looked at her, relieved that she was smiling and showing more color in her face. He bent down and kissed her open mouthed. Leaving her a little breathless. "Sunshine, please never come out of the tent dressed in this little chemise of yours." He said while trailing a finger from her face down to her breasts. They were wonderfully large he thought to himself, and was satisfied to notice her breath hitch and her nipples harden. He became serious once again, "do you remember what you said earlier?"

"Maybe?" She wracked her brain, what did I say, she thought. "Umm, what exactly are you referring to?"

"When you...," he trailed off, his breath hitching. He took a deep breath, "when you said you, uh, loved, uh, me."

She looked confused, "I said that?" His face fell and he began pulling away. She grabbed him back and forced his face up so their eyes would meet. "Duncan, I do love you. It's like there is this rush of feeling and emotion when I'm with you. I'm just sad that I don't remember the first time I told you. And I would have waited until I thought you were ready to hear it. Does it bother you? That I feel this way?" It was now her turn to look nervous. She didn't have the patience to lie to him or to herself, life was too short.

He looked at her seriously, kissed her, "Thank the Maker! I was so afraid...afraid that you didn't mean it, that it was just something you were saying while delirious. I love you too. I know it's ridiculous of us, but it feels so right. Maker, I don't want anything to happen to you." They kissed some more then, Duncan careful not to exacerbate her wound and they both fell asleep.

Outside Gavarth set up double watch shifts, making Ogrhren do his in the middle of the night. He pulled Oghren aside, and was happy that neither Grace nor Anders decided to heal his shiner. "Listen up, you nearly useless nug humper! You ever so much as look anywhere but her face and I'll gouge out your left eye and feed it to a deepstalker. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, we're sodding clear," Oghren grumbled. Mad at himself, not because he didn't like the view of Sunshine's tits, but because everyone was mad at him, especially Grace. Why wasn't she mad at Alistair too? He had just enough brain cells left after Gavarth's punch to know better than to point out Alistair's stare to Grace, although it did give him some leverage. He contented himself with planning revenge while he went to go sleep.

Grace went to go check on Sunshine and smiled at the sight of her father cuddling up to her, both deeply asleep. She wanted to apologize to her dad, her real dad, for the way she acted, but couldn't face the questions he would have. She decided to leave the wound check for later and made use of the toilet paper, she knew Sunshine wouldn't mind. She went off to sleep and Alistair took her mind off of her worry in a most delicious way.

The next morning Sunshine declared she was well enough to travel, but no one would hear of it. She spent the day doing light jobs around, trying to keep herself busy. She couldn't even get Duncan to make love to her, she was pretty frustrated. On the up side she was able to show Duncan the joys of the bathroom, and of a shower. In fact, everyone, much to her amusement, had to try that one out. There was a lot of wonderment at toilet paper and it's wonderfully soft uses. Leliana declared that it was such an improvement on leaves.

By mid-morning Sunshine knew she was going to go crazy with pent up energy if she didn't do something more useful than point at things in her tent and tell everyone of their uses. She was beginning to feel like a museum docent. An idea did hit her then, and she shooed everyone, including Duncan, out of the tent. Making it clear that they could come in only after two hours if she hadn't emerged yet herself. Duncan grumbled and groused but let her have her way and wandered the perimeter of the camp with Anders, helping him look for useful ingredients for potions. It was nice to do something simple with Anders again. They talked about nothing in particular and Duncan was warming back up to the younger man.

While in her tent Sunshine decided to try something she had never done before. She sat on the floor near the entrance to the tent and closed her eyes. She relaxed her breathing and focused herself on how much area the tent had and how much further she could expand it. She wanted to double it in size, at the least, and much more if possible. She felt the boundaries flex and stretch as they strove to follow her command. It took awhile but the boundaries gave and she was relieved that her space got close to tripling. She was sweaty and sore, but determined to finish.

Without opening her eyes she began to create a hallway with a bathroom, a dining area with a kitchen, and two suites of bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. She furnished everything and then reassessed the remainder of her space. She decided to bring her library from her clan house and add a guest room with two large beds. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect and decided she wanted windows, and added them. She held her breath then and released her magic. She kept her eyes closed as warmth spread out from her and spread to her tent. Everyone else was startled by a loud snapping noise, quickly followed by a rush of warm air. They looked to Sunshine's tent and noticed that it was bathed in a warm, golden glow. As it dissipated the tent had changed in appearance and was now red and made from a different fabric. Grace looked in awe and imagined that it looked like something from Arabian Nights.

Duncan and Anders hurried back and got there just in time to see a tired looking Sunshine standing outside the tent with a pleased smile on her face. She saw Duncan and ran to him, jumping into his arms, "look what I did!" Sounding much like an exuberant child. She grabbed him, "come on ya'll let me show you." In a daze everyone followed her as she walked the perimeter of the tent. "Look, Duncan, this is our private entrance, it will only open to us." She walked to the opposite side and showed Grace and Alistair another entrance, "this one's for you two." She winked at Grace. She then went back to the main entrance and showed everyone in. She pointed out the bathroom that they could all use, the dining area and the kitchen, which was modernly constructed and stocked. "And now for the best part!" She led them to the end of the hallway and opened the door with a flourish, "may I present my pride and joy? The Library!"

Everyone wandered in and was gawking, she had so many books and charts and knick-knacks. It was overwhelming, it was huge. Sunshine herself didn't realize how significant of a move it was to bring a part of her clan home to Thedas, but it was noted by her clan members. She took Grace's hand and led her to the inside entrance to Grace's room. She opened up the door and Grace gasped, "it's perfect," she said, in awe. She flitted about the room opening up the closet and sighing with pleasure at the bathroom. "My own bathroom, my very own bathroom." The two women wandered around the room, Sunshine thrilled at Grace's joy.

In the library Anders looked at it all and wondered, out loud, how Sunshine had done all this. Duncan was wondering that too. Anders made a decision and strode out to find Sunshine. He saw the two women traipsing about Grace and Alistair's room, he noticed that there was a very large bed, and he smiled a little. He then got serious once again and called out to Sunshine, she looked up smiling, noticed his serious expression and went up to him. "What's up?" Grace noticed Anders and Sunshine and was about to join the conversation but was stopped by Anders.

"Sunshine, I need to talk with you privately." Sunshine sighed and nodded and led him to the guest room, locking the door behind her. She looked at him, expectantly. "What are you?" Not the best choice of words to use, but he couldn't think of any better ones at the moment. Sunshine regarded him, as if weighing out his measure.

"Anders, I will tell you only if you allow me to bind you in silence."

"What! How would you do that? Tell me this isn't blood magic!"

"By your oath. And no, I'm literally incapable of what you refer to as 'Blood Magic'. So, do you want to know or do you want to leave?"

He paused considering her words. He had a feeling that he needed to know. "I give you my oath that I will not speak of this conversation without your express permission."

"Good enough," Sunshine said, accepting his oath. "I'm going to give you the quick version, as we don't have time for a lengthy discussion. But when you have questions, and we're in private, I will answer them. I'm originally from a world similar, in most ways, to Grace's. Although not completely, I think. I entered the Dreamspace one night. It was amazing, it was confusing, it was beautiful. I met many people but I really bonded with a specific clan. We are called Sun Dragons and are the only Dragons that embody the Wild Magic. Here, in this world, the Wild Magic has been stifled in many ways. Mainly due to the over abundance of the Arcane Magic. That's the kind that you and Grace have. It's why I go by 'Sunshine', the 'Jack' is a different story. And yes, in theory, it is possible for me to change form. However I'm constrained by the lack of the Wild Magic here, and am unable to make the necessary bond. I could force it, but it would greatly upset the balance of the Arcane Magic and I'm afraid of how it would backlash."

"Uh," came Anders' reply. This wasn't what he had been expecting, he didn't know what he was expecting, but was sure it wasn't this. "Uh, okay, uh...so is this why you feel different when I try and heal you?"

"Yeah, what you were doing was forcing your magic on me - not in a bad way. You have to coerce your magic into me for my body and my magic to accept it. But it has to be more like coaxing a child and less like manipulating an adult, does that make sense?"

"I think so," he said while watching Sunshine go unlock the door. Marking the end of their conversation. She walked out and announced loudly:

:"And I'm going to let Danforth and Gavarth use this room." Her timing excellent as Duncan was just leaving the library to search for her. She winked at Anders out of sight of her lover and grabbed Duncan's hand, "let me show you our room. Everyone is free to wander about and investigate all the other rooms," she said to anyone within earshot. Duncan went into their room and noted with pleasure that is was more of a blend of masculine and feminine than her personal space had previously been. He watched her shut and lock the door, "now let's get all that awful metal off of you." Duncan happily complied, and let her convince him that she was healed enough for long, gentle love making.


	5. Odd Bedfellows

**Author's Note: This chapter is the first that actively describes events from "Blight & Bliss" as written by SnowHelm, Ch. 31. All content is viewed before publishing by SnowHelm. Please enjoy!**

The remainder of their trip had only one encounter which led to fighting. While a day out from Denerim they were attacked by some rather sturdy looking bandits. Which, surprise, surprise, turned out to be well trained mercenaries doing a poor job of being bandits. Some even had paste extensions on their ears in attempt to make themselves look like elves. It was just offensive and reminded Sunshine of those lame 'black face' sketch comedies from the early 20th century. Not that she'd ever seen one in person having been passe decades before her own birth, but still a disgusting part of her country's history.

She had come to an understanding with Duncan about her gun fighting, the next opportune fight, he would stay back, if possible, with her, and watch her do her thing. She went into a lengthy, and fascinating discussion about her firearms. She explained that they were all custom made and she had named them. She started by showing everyone at camp her collection the night after they had taken to the road again. She had spread out a thick, canvas cloth and started with her sniper rifle:

_Jet __Setter_: This is a sniper's rifle, this piece here is the scope, which allows me to increase my accuracy. He has a pretty powerful scope, but as the distance of the target increases the better my precision needs to be. I can aim up to 800 meters with Jet Setter, is that a distance that makes sense here? Hmm, well it's approximately from here to that bird's nest across the river up there. Look in the scope, and see for yourself. The bullets are like .30-06 bullets, which makes no sense to any of you I can tell. Here look at one. The biggest problem with most sniping rifles is that they are mainly single fire, but I can change this, here, near the trigger, to do three in a row. I use that when my targeting may be off from the wind, or a poor visual, and I'm not concerned about collateral damage.

_Dick __and __Jane_: These two handguns were designed for me to be fired in tandem, which means they're cool for shootouts and duels but not incredibly useful for everyday fighting use. And personally I try not to get into shootouts or duels so they don't get much use. This does turn them into fully automatic weapons when I use them together, but it suffers for accuracy. And there is double kick back, they sound cooler than they actually are. Sorry, Dick and Jane, but there's the the truth of the matter.

_The __Continental __Op__:_ I named this tough guy after one of my favorite fictional characters, popularized by Dashiell Hammett. He's the gun I resorted to using the other day. He's a solid piece, fires a large caliber round but suffers when I'm surrounded at close range. He's also good for beatin' down fools, but I haven't had the opportunity for that here...yet.

_The __Flapper_: This is my fully automatic submachine gun. She has poor accuracy but her goal is just to lay people out by the sheer number of bullets she fires. She has a lot of spread so it's better to use her if I'm not at risk of doing damage with 'friendly fire'.

_The __Battle __Axe_: Okay so this bad boy is a favorite of mine, he's a shotgun, and is a close range weapon. He's pretty sexy and can do a heck a lot of damage, but is only really effective at close range. I better make sure to carry this and the Op more often here.

_Big __Bertha_: This is my heaviest weapon, and the one I had hoped to use the other day, she's a beautiful piece and can take down buildings. The only problem is that I have to let her charge up. Which is why she wasn't fired the other day. Not enough time for her to charge up before I risked killing ya'll with her blast range. I don't like to casually walk around with her charged up so...let's leave it at that.

She spent the rest of the evening showing them how she breaks them down and cleans them, ensuring that they're fully unloaded. She told humorous stories of people shooting themselves in the foot while cleaning a gun. She explained that it became an idiom on Earth when you have just engaged in self-sabotage you have 'shot yourself in the foot'. Everyone was fascinated with the guns and wanted to try them out. Sunshine laughed and told them if they found a suitable firing range she could conduct a gun safety class with them and they could try them out. She then showed them the armor she wore when she went out to battle. Duncan groaned and asked why she didn't wear it all the time. To which she replied that it made little sense unless she was going into a hostile situation. He got a grudging commitment from her to wear it for the duration of their journey to Denerim. She grumbled about how much of a sucker she was for that man, making everyone laugh, including Duncan. Everyone was happy as it eased Duncan's mind for the rest of the journey. A fact that they all, save Oghren who was still avoiding her and Duncan who didn't think of it, begged her to do whatever it took to give Duncan peace of mind where she was concerned. She finally countered, with exasperation at Alistair, as he was the last to bring it up, that the only way to do that was to confine herself to a reinforced tower on a deserted island. Alistair wisely didn't point out that they would be okay with that for Duncan's sake.

Sunshine insisted that Duncan stay with her for the fight with the bandits as they weren't that big of a threat, and not Darkspawn, and she _wa_s wearing armor for him. She pulled him back after Leliana had scouted them out, and found higher ground around the side of the attack point. She had given Grace some sort of device that allowed them to communicate at distance and informed Grace when she was in position. Duncan didn't like that her plan had him out of action but knew that she felt like she needed to show him her skills. She had laid them flat on their stomachs and set Jet Setter up on a tripod stand, and handed Duncan binoculars so that he could see what she could with her scope. Duncan watched as the rest of their companions got into position and began making their way to the bandits. Sunshine wanted to just 'blast the fools' as she said but Grace and Alistair wanted to give them a chance to surrender. Such sweet idealists, she thought.

Aedan approached the group of bandits, as their party leader, and stood a little ways off from the bandits and began talking to them. Sunshine had found an archer hidden a little back and had him in her sights, waiting for the go ahead from Grace. They couldn't hear what was being said but it became clear to Duncan that the bandits weren't willing to parlay and with a signal from the leader advanced on Aedan and the party. Grace yelled, "go, go, go," causing Sunshine to wince as it hit her left eardrum. She didn't falter however and fired before the archer got a shot off. She then focused on the bandits towards the back, none of her companions were close to them and so she adjusted and fired three bullets at them. One went down completely, one faltered and was confused why his arm was no longer functioning properly, and then began to howl in pain. She was able to take him out completely with another three shots. After that her precision was shot with all the movement and so her shots came a lot slower until Grace and Anders froze the bandits with magic. It was quick work after that. Duncan was truly impressed as the fight seemed to end rather quickly, and Sunshine was able to stay far away. He briefly debated the likelihood of getting her to agree to only engage in battle from afar, but quickly dismissed it as unlikely. He opted for a passionate kiss instead, Sunshine gave that to him with no reservations.

After perusing the bodies they quickly realized that this was another ambush by Loghain or Calin, or both. This pissed off everyone but Sunshine. Which surprised her companions. "What were you expecting? Them to say, 'well since it didn't work the last few times let's stop and embrace them with open arms'? No reason to get angry over it until the Landsmeet. It's only then that our anger will be useful in some way."

They regrouped with Teagan and Fergus in Denerim and barely had a chance to collect their breath before the Landsmeet. Sunshine asked to come along and dressed in what she thought of as a 'conservative black silk velvet gown'. Duncan didn't have time to ask her to change but grumbled about what was so conservative with her low decolletage. Sunshine also wore her hair loosely pinned up, and made it shine with some nice smelling 'product', as she called it. Gavarth inquired about the change and she said it made her hair color look like a warm golden brown, instead of the uninspired light brown it was. She had also applied what she referred to as 'smokey violet' eye makeup to accentuate the green in her eyes. A matte, red lipstick finished the look for her. Duncan thought she looked especially beautiful and sexy and that made him slightly grouchy. As they were walking out he noticed her putting on an expensive looking necklace and matching earrings. What was she trying to do? Advertise a dowry with her clothes and jewelry? When they were getting into the waiting carriage he noticed her shoes - strappy, black numbers with a high heel. She was trying to kill him, but only after making him kill every man who looked at her. She showed a small gun she had in a thigh holster, he groaned.

When they arrived at the Landsmeet Sunshine introduced herself as 'Lady Gwendolyn Hart' of the Tantervale Harts. Everyone of their group gawked as not one of the attendees batted an eyelash at that. And a few tried to ingratiate themselves with her. It was disconcerting to Duncan how easily she slid into this role. She went from a gritty drifter persona to a fine bred Lady in the space of an hour, even Leliana was impressed. It made Duncan slightly insecure as she made her rounds before the session was called to order. She was on the other side of the room when King Calin and Queen Anora entered. He noticed that she was standing near Loghain, and that Loghain had his eyes on her. He ground his teeth in frustration and consoled himself knowing that she had no hero worship of Loghain. He had the uneasy feeling that she was up to something and that he would have vetoed it if she had told him. Which was why she hadn't told him most likely. He drew at least a third of his brain back to the Landsmeet and watched Fergus present his arguments, and watched, with the rest of his brain, as Sunshine kept Loghain's eyes occupied on her cleavage by playing with her necklace. Duncan felt a hand on his shoulder and Danforth's voice telling him to ease up as his glare was both unnoticed by Loghain and unlikely to kill him. Duncan returned his focus to the unfolding events. Loghain was surprised when Calin stepped down to fight with Fergus. And would have protested had he been able to see the events unfolding but was no longer in a position to do so without destabilizing Calin and Anora's position.

Sunshine watched with dread as Grace approached King Calin and she wanted to march over and stop her. Some lessons though, a daughter, er, person, had to learn on her own. She had to sink deeper in her persona to stop herself from shooting Calin when he put his hands around Grace's throat. If Fergus lost, by God, she was going to destroy Calin, painfully. She watched as Grace was finally let go, and she quietly released her breath. She watched as Fergus killed the son of a bitch, sorry Rowan, and everything began to fall apart for Loghain and Anora. She was happy that they were giving Loghain the choice to join the Wardens, not because she liked him in the least, but because killing a hero outright was tricky with the populace. Anora would likely give birth soon and so would be out of the picture as well, which was a relief. As Loghain was led away he cast a wistful gaze on her, and smiled ruefully. She was unlikely to grant him the warmth of her company now. Later when he found out that she was Duncan's he realized that it would have never happened but consoled himself by pleasuring himself with thoughts of her.

When the doors snapped open and Mother Lucia came in with her Templar entourage, Sunshine's eyes narrowed. She was able to tell what kind of bitch Lucia was immediately. Her eyes went to her companions to see if they were onto her as well and she watched as Grace pulled her magic into herself and made herself unnoticeable to Lucia. Something was wrong there. She watched as Grace pressed herself into the wall and then made her way to another woman in the back. Ah, Sunshine thought, there she is. She narrowed her eyes on the woman, wondering how she ended up here, in Thedas, and was worried about what she was doing with Grace. It was fascinating watching their brief exchange, and that no one seemed to notice the obvious energy signature the woman was giving off. Strange.

Sunshine kept to herself in her shared room with Duncan while the necessary Warden nonsense with Loghain went down. Grace sought her out and they talked about the night's events. Grace avoided discussion of Calin and Lucia but went on about how 'Mother Airana' had saved her life. Sunshine kept her own console on that. Grace was upset about Loghain until Sunshine pointed out the debacle that would occur if he had been killed outright. "It's hard," she said, "to kill someone with his level of popularity. Even if he has done bad things, they were covert enough to not be well known. Killing him would only turn people against the new governing body. Not that it makes it easier for those of us who know the truth, but there it is, all ugly like."

Hours later when Duncan returned, he reported that Loghain had survived. He stood there viewing Sunshine from where she was lounging on their bed, still dressed up from the Landsmeet. He leaned his back against the door and regarded her with a scowl. She met his gaze without guile. "Duncan," she began but he cut her off.

"Do I want to know?"

"Do you," she countered.

"Maker forgive me, but I need to."

She got up slowly from the bed and walked to him. She didn't saunter, she didn't sway, she simply strode up to him. She got so close he could feel the heat of her body radiate to him, filling him, he regarded her warily, but didn't move his body. She continued to meet his gaze then surprised him by wrapping herself around him and kissing him, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. It was Sunshine who broke the kiss and surprised him by leading him to the bed, gently. She pushed him into a sitting position and sat next to him.

"Duncan, I love you. I'm an idiotic fool for you. I know that with the use of carefully applied cosmetics and clothes I can present the right image to capture the eyes of men of a certain age." Duncan groaned at that. "Shh, love, listen to me. None of us knew what exactly would happen. I was worried that it would fall apart so I did my best to distract a key player. It worked. That was as far as it ever would have gotten, I give you my oath. You are the only man I will kiss with the affection of a lover." He grabbed her at that.

"Show me," was all he said.

Later on as they were dozing off Duncan felt Sunshine get out of bed and he heard the rustling of clothes. No good could come of it. "Sunshine."

"Crap, I thought you were asleep! You scared me."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed," came her snarky reply.

"Sunshine."

"Fuck, okay, I give. I'm going to go find Loghain, probably punch him, but have a good rant at him and then come back and go to sleep curled up with the sexiest Grey Warden Commander in all of history." She continued to dress. Duncan got up and slowly walked up to her, he grabbed her from behind and held her against his body. He kissed her neck. making his way up to her ear lobe, nibbling it.

"No," he whispered in her ear. "Not tonight, not until after the Blight is over." He felt her squirm and reached his hand to her breast, teasing her nipple. "You're getting back into bed with me and telling me why you want to rant at him, specifically. And then I'm going to make you forget everything but my name." He grabbed her and removed the clothes she had put on and pulled her back to bed. "Now, as you say, 'dish'."

Sunshine sighed, and put on her grumpy face. He knew she didn't know how cute she looked when she did that and he kissed her hand to hide his smile. "I wasn't completely forthcoming with you...oh, surprise, surprise, I know. But I mean about when I first came here. The first people I encountered were not the Rainsfere men locked in mortal combat with Loghain's men. It was a small family being terrorized by some of Loghain's soldiers. They were holding down the parents and beating the little girl. Now I'm sure there is never any reasonable explanation for such an act but it got worse when they began to strip her down and were preparing themselves to rape her." She shuddered in memory, Duncan's eyes darkened. "They are very, very dead. And I was able to stop them in time from that horrible act. Fuck! Duncan, do you know what the family told me? It's because soldiers were sent out by the Palace and Loghain to destabilize the populations that might possibly be involved in any civil disputes with the Crown. I'm sure that nipped that ten year old's plan in the bud to overtake the throne. What lame, powerless fuck condones shit like this? If I didn't see the importance of keeping Loghain alive -"

Duncan stopped her with a tender kiss. "Shhh, you saved them. You did the right thing. Maker knows I love you, and after this I will force Loghain to go make reparations. I hate to ask you this, but please don't tell anyone. For me, Sunshine, don't, please, everything is so tenuous..." He trailed off. His own anger and practicality warring within him.

"Duncan, I know. That's why I was going to confront him privately, and why I never told you. I know what he means to this misguided nation." They laid quietly for awhile, until Sunshine reminded Duncan with her hips that he had some promise to keep about making her forget everything but his name. Duncan is a man of his word, and obliged.

The next day Duncan was suspicious of Sunshine as she was happily humming to herself and making up a list of some sort. She was wearing her jeans and a tee shirt. He loved the look, but hated how tight the shirt was, and even though the jeans flared at the bottom, her ass was displayed in all its round. luscious glory. What was it with her clothes? Why couldn't she just throw on a shapeless robe or dress? Or better yet, a box of metal? Maybe some ugly breeches and one of his tunics? Yes, that would be good, it would mark her as his and be shapeless on her. He went so far as to suggest the last one aloud causing Sunshine to laugh at him.

"Honey Love, if you don't like men looking at me, put me next to Lel and Grace. I promise no one would notice me then." She winked at him.

"Right, because no one noticed you last night. Like all the men at camp didn't ogle your breasts. There is enough older men who look to a more mature woman, like yourself, for companionship." She laughed again, and he scowled at it. "Also, stop pointing out all the men who drool over my daughter!"

"You'll feel better once you accept that Grace is wanted, quite a bit. It's the Wild in her," Sunshine absently said while working on her list.

"The what?"

"Did I say that out loud? She has some of the Wild Magic in her. It's a creative, evolutionary magic and will pulse out to the men or women, as she prefers, who would be good matches for her. Sexually." She really wasn't paying much attention to what she said, distracted as she was with her list, and so missed Duncan's stormy facial expression.

"How do you know this?"

"I have it too," she continued to write. Duncan, exasperated, went up to her and put his hands on hers, stopping the flow of writing. He forced her chin up to meet his eyes, and then pulled her to the bed, the one sure place where he knew she gave him her complete, undivided attention.

"Sunshine, please. I need you to trust me. If you truly mean your love, tell me."

Sunshine thought about Flannery O'Connor's words, 'Without integrity, relationships that call themselves sacred become demonic'. She met Duncan's eyes and began:

"Thedas is over balanced with the Arcane Magic, that's the kind that the mages here use. Grace, maybe from being on Earth, maybe from somewhere else, has some of the Wild Magic in her. It's hard for me to imagine that she got it from Thedas itself, maybe from Flemeth...anyway that's an academic argument at this point. Due to its evolutionary nature the Wild Magic develops in people like a baby develops into an adult. When the Arcane Magic comes on, it is refined through training, the Wild Magic is refined through personal growth and development. Right now it's the equivalent of a horny teenager. Oh, stop bristling Duncan. What I'm trying to say is that her Wild Magic is uncontrolled right now and will want to help her develop, right now it thinks intimate relationships are the way to go."

"So it will go away? When she's a little more developed, I mean. That calling, or whatever it is, will stop compelling people to fall over themselves trying to get to her bed?" Sunshine smiled at that and dropped every one of her shields, he could literally see golden rays coming from her and extending out, some left the room, but most reached to him. He touched one that was curling around him and felt her love for him. He instinctively thought of his love for her and watched as a silver blue ray extended from him to her, and watched her touch it. It felt incredibly intense. She kissed him and gently drew all but one of her rays back into her. Once her shields were back in place the one remaining ray disappeared from view, but refused to leave Duncan.

"Andraste! Sunshine, is that what they feel from Grace?" And then another thought dawned on him, "Sunshine! How many men are going to come looking for you?"

"Mine was probably too indistinct for any other man _or_ woman to have found and recognized. For Grace it's more subtle, mainly because she has more Arcane Magic in her. I have only a small amount of Arcane and a whole wallop of the Wild Magic. Sadly I can't use it here very much because of the disproportionate amount of Arcane Magic. Those reasons are more complicated, but I do have a little bit, as you noticed, but I keep it shielded. Otherwise I'd be a beacon for trouble here."

"Oh, what a relief," Duncan said, "I'm so glad that you haven't gotten into any trouble here since you arrived because your magic has been shielded."

"Oh, haha, Duncan. Now let me up, I've got a surprise to plan for Grace so you need to give me up, plus you are running the risk of being late for all that 'important wardening' you have to do." She pushed him off of her, kissed him, and went back to the desk. Duncan grumbled and finished getting dressed and headed out.

Sunshine went out humming to herself and hunted down Fergus to ask him about how to find the supplies she would need. The day passed by sweetly for Sunshine, her and Leliana making purchases and plans for Grace and Alistair's wedding. Both feeling comfortable enough with each other to discuss their men openly with each other. Leliana admitted to Sunshine that she had been suspicious of her initially and had only held them in check by Grace's insistence. She also opened up about Marjoline and everything that had happened to her when her and Grace were imprisoned. They were sitting a pub in a nice, middle class neighborhood while they talked about it. Sunshine got her to discuss everything that happened to her and how she was still coping from the hurt and betrayal and torture. Sunshine encouraged her to fully open up to Aedan about it. Saying that a burden shared, is a burden halved. Pointing out how unhealthy it is to let it fester. It helped that Sunshine was like an older sister to her.

"Look Lel, this crap will keep eating you up. I know. You and Aedan truly love each other, you're experienced enough to know that's rare. Or else you would have betrayed everyone and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Take pride in your convictions and how good of a person you are. Don't let your past, and people who have proven themselves to be false and hateful, tell you differently." When Sunshine inquired about what happened to Grace at the prison she was instantly alarmed when Leliana's face fell.

"I don't know, she won't tell me. Or any of us. At least nothing more than she blurted out to Duncan when he pushed her and she refuses to talk about that. I can't tell if she is worried that she would be a burden or if she thinks that we'll think less of her or..." Leliana's voice trailed off.

Sunshine thought about this for awhile, "it's probably a combination of different issues, I doubt she could point to anyone thing and say, 'there, that's my problem'. I think too, that the more she's pressed, especially with demands, she shrinks into herself." Both women drifted into their own thoughts. The day had that complete feeling - some love, some fun, some grief, some sharing. Sunshine sought Aedan out and had a private talk with him on handling post-traumatic stress syndrome. For both him and Leliana. She told him that love like this isn't that easy to find, but it can become distorted if both people don't grow and heal. She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, and told him that he should propose to Leliana soon.

Sunshine knew that the Wardens were still up to their planning and so she pampered herself and put on a lilac silk gown with a completely sheer bodice. She smiled when she saw Duncan's personal journals and grabbed his newest one, that was only slightly filled. She flipped about twenty pages into the blank pages and wrote him a note. Smiling, she impulsively put on lipstick and left a kiss mark on the page. Her inner teenager giggled in delight. She lit candles and lowered the lamps to cast the room in a warm glow and waited for Duncan on their bed.

When Duncan came in, after checking on Loghain, he was amused to see the candles lit and Sunshine snoring softly from the bed. He took off his clothes and rinsed the sweat off of his body. He went up to her, noticing her gown fully, his groin tightening in response. He touched the skirt of her gown and smiled when he noticed it was silk. His hands began to roam over her body, eyes admiring the way her breasts stretched the sheer bodice. Maker, he was insatiable with her. She began to stir and her eyes found Duncan's and she smiled. She reached up, pulled him close and whispered 'mine' into his mouth. He found himself on his back with her laying atop him, kissing him hot and open mouthed.

Sunshine was enjoying the friction of the silk between their bodies and moved her body over his. Massaging him with her. His hands were everywhere, his moans encouraging her, making her feel sexy and loved. Her mouth started to travel down his chest, her teeth nipping him, her breasts rubbing his erection. When she finally tugged his cock into her mouth, he groaned and grabbed her legs towards him, lifting her skirt up. His mouth found her and caused her to writhe in pleasure as he found her clit with his tongue. She moaned deeply around his cock in what had to be the sexiest sensation ever. He dug his tongue deep into her needing her to be as wild as possible with him. He knew he had achieved his goal when her mouth lost focus. He thrilled in this power over her; his ability to make the perpetually controlled woman out of her mind. He flipped her around and brought her to climax by pushing his fingers into her and finding her secret spot. Making her yell for him, making her orgasm coat his fingers and the bed. He crawled up to her and rammed himself inside her fully. She felt so hot and tight around his cock causing him to shudder. She tightened further and made her controlled lover lose himself to the frantic pace of lovemaking she inspired. His own orgasm hit him and his seed rushed through her body. He rolled off and held her in his arms noting that she was still in her silk. He was the most satisfied man in Thedas, he was sure.

"Hmm, you minx," Duncan said after a period of recovery, "I had planned to come in here and share my good news with you. Guess what happened tonight?"

"The Archdemon commit suicide, thereby sparing us the trouble, and Loghain was conveniently nearby and we are all spared a massive battle?" She replied, bouncing on the bed.

Duncan laughed, "Oh, we could never be so lucky. But it is almost as good - Grace broke Loghain's jaw. I was proud. Of course I can't actually condone her actions, as Warden Commander, but as a father, I was proud." Sunshine laughed and they talked about what happened. He shared some of their plans for the upcoming battle, not wanting to admit that they would likely use Grace as bait, he knew Sunshine would react poorly to that.

"So what am I going to do?"

Duncan blinked. "Err, nothing?"

"What! That's stupid, I'm going with you."

"No!" Duncan shouted. "It's bad enough that I have to risk Grace, I will not allow you to be risked as well. No, not this Sunshine, please don't ask this of me. I can't lose you both. Even if I die the thought of both of you being gone too, I can't bear the idea. Please love, please. Stay at the Palace with Fergus. I can't avoid taking Grace, but you...no, I will not be able to fight if I'm constantly looking after the both of you." Duncan subsided then, knowing that he needed to give Sunshine time to think about it. When he looked at her she was silently weeping. He gathered her in his arms and gently comforted her.

"Duncan," she finally said, "I can't make that promise." Duncan stiffened and his hands stilled. "I can compromise though." She thought for awhile, making Duncan fill with dread. "I promise to do my best to come to the Palace when the horde presses into Denerim. I also promise to stay within the Palace so long as there is no extremely compelling reason to leave. I also promise, and you have to return this promise, that I will do my best to stay here, alive, for you."

Duncan realized that Sunshine was very serious. "I promise that I will do my best to stay here, alive, for you." The promise felt heavy and weighed against his heart, like an anchor. Sunshine wiped her tears away and sealed their promises with a kiss.


	6. The Wardens United

**Author****'****s ****Note****: ****Part ****I ****of ****a ****three ****chapter ****series ****that ****coincide ****with ****Ch****. 31 ****and ****Ch****. 32, ****of ****Blight**** & ****Bliss****. ****I ****will ****be ****designating ****time ****periods ****for ****these ****chapters****, ****to ****help ****with ****flow****. ****This ****is ****set ****two ****days ****before ****Grace ****and ****Alistair****'****s ****wedding****.**

_Two __days __before __wedding__; __early __morning_:

Sunshine had been busy all morning making plans for Grace's wedding, much to everyone's amusement. She had awoken early, much to Duncan's chagrin, dressing quickly. He grumbled and groused but didn't open his eyes. She kissed him softly on his cheek, loving him with all her heart right then. She had a moment of intense sorrow at the thought of losing him. _Please_, she begged and prayed. _Please__let__me__stay__with__him__, __God__. __I__need__him_. Shaking off her her sadness in light of the happy event she was planning, she slipped from the room quietly, knowing if she lingered she would rejoin him in bed.

She rambled around the market district and found her way into Master Wade's shop. She was tickled with how accurate the game had depicted him. The two of them talked about different metals, and she asked him to take a look at some metal ore she had to see if he could make some armor from it. He happily agreed and she made a note on her list to send it to him when she returned to the estate. She whistled happily as she found some Orlesian perfume she thought would be nice for Leliana and some cologne for Aedan, which was really for Leliana as that is how cologne truly works. Fancy cheese for Alistair. A set of glass writing quills for Duncan. A book by Varric Tethras titled, 'Fancy Pants', for Gavarth, clearly Varric was still a bit away from, 'Hard in Hightown'. For Danforth a tea kettle and a package of tea. She found a little stall that sold naughty figurines and impulsively grabbed a statue of a male Dwarf with three nubile Elven women, and one Elven man, happy that the sculptor seemed to actually not be mocking the non-human races with his statue. She sorta wanted to keep it for herself but knew that it was really for Oghren. She sent her packages back to the estate and contented herself with wandering about.

If it had any importance to her she would have noticed a Dwarf of her acquaintance heading into 'The Wonders of Thedas', rather surreptitiously. Said Dwarf began looking around at all the strange things Humans and Elves seem to enjoy, but otherwise wasted little time in talking to the tranquil proprietor. "Err, I need something special," he said. The proprietor waited. And waited. "Uh, right then, I, uh, need a little love juice for me and my gal. Heh, it's our anniversary and all and I want to grease the old gal good." The proprietor was unfazed.

"Certainly, Ser. Being a Dwarf you may need a large dose of our strongest aphrodisiac to get the desired response. Although I recommend using a separate one for your wife if she is not Dwarven. I must also caution you that it can increase fertility and so you should take precautions if you are not trying to conceive." The proprietor finished, waiting for instruction.

"Not Dwarven? Oh, no, heh, no she's one of the sturdiest Dwarven women I've ever greased up. I, uh, think I'll need a large dose. Especially as I don't want just to give her one night, no, she needs to be abed with my loving for at least a week to be happy. And I would love to give her a little me, she's been grumpy that she hasn't had any lil' ones."

"I understand, I'll make sure this works for you and your wife." The proprietor spent the next few minutes modifying the potion to optimize efficiency and fertility for a dwarf. He sent the Dwarf off with dosing instructions and cautioned him to be careful to not share this special blend with non-Dwarfs as it was rather strong. The Dwarf nodded and assured the proprietor that he would heed him to the letter. He walked back through the Market District whistling happily to himself.

_Afternoon__:_

Having spent the morning to herself Sunshine decided to see if she could find Duncan and share a meal with him, so it was with some surprise that the first person she saw was a man she had never met grinning at her. "You must be Sunshine," he said, extending his hand, "I'm Loren, one of Duncan's Wardens."

"A pleasure, Loren. What gave me away?" She shook his hand smiling.

He brought her hand to his lips, winked, and said, "the shirt." Sunshine looked down and laughed. "I have to say that I've never seen Danforth and Gavarth so effusive about a woman before, I can see why. Duncan is a lucky man."

"Oh, you'll make me blush with all that sweet talkin'." She leaned in slightly, "I'm the luckier one of us." She winked.

Loren laughed, "Oh, I'm sure. And don't worry, Danforth has already warned us about the possessiveness our dear Commander has regarding his beautiful Sunshine. Nothing untoward will come from me, or the others. They want to meet you. Grace has finished up and has settled into bed for a nap. Now, let's go tease Duncan," he extended his arm to her, eyes twinkling.

They entered the dining area, and Loren was pleased to note that they still had the element of surprise as their entrance went unnoticed. Duncan was engaged in a deep conversation with Liam and Treymour and didn't notice as conversation stopped at the sight of Loren with a lovely unknown woman at his side. "Fast mover," Garrett complained to Michael under his breath. It was Liam who noticed the silence and looked up at Loren leaning suggestively into a woman, somewhere in her 30's, with long, light brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He was amused to note that she seemed to be modestly dressed in a too large tunic, that looked like it was designed for a man, and loose trousers. She had a sweet smile on her face as they approached his small group. Liam nudged Treymour causing him to look up and stop talking mid-sentence. Irritated Duncan looked up and saw his Sunshine, he started to smile until he saw Loren's arm wrapped around her waist. He scowled deeply at the smile she was giving Liam in greeting. Why must she be so friendly, he thought miserably, realizing he was being irrational.

it wasn't until he noticed her attire that his world tilted and he grinned at her. He also realized that Loren was smiling slyly at him. He was about to reply to Loren's smile, but Liam stepped in. "So Loren, you've already found yourself a companion? Might I introduce myself, fair lady? Or has Loren so captured your heart and swept you off your feet with his gallantry that you have no eyes for poor Liam?" Liam grinned broadly, offering a slight bow.

"Well it would have to be with his gallantry as I'm sure he would hurt his back otherwise. He neglected to offer his heart in exchange for mine, and so the greedy, heart coveting Loren must be denied."

Duncan stood up. "Enough you two! Sunshine, _love_, might I introduce you to my motley crew of Wardens?"

Garrett groaned in the background and muttered, "where does he find these women that we can't even look at?"

Sunshine laughed, "it would be my pleasure." Duncan made sure to give a background scowl at Garrett, Liam and Loren while he introduced her to everyone. After a hearty round of winks, teasing smiles and genuine warmth, Duncan sat Sunshine next to him and moved his plate towards her.

"I was wondering where my tunic went to when I awoke this morning," he said in her ear.

"I couldn't help myself, it smelled like you." Duncan kissed her quickly behind her ear and motioned for the gawkers to resume dining or risk being sent out. Sunshine had to admire a commander that could convey so much with such concise movement. She ate from his plate, sharing morsels unconsciously with him as they caught up on current events. She gathered that her time was growing shorter before the fight, and had a difficult time reconciling herself with the gaping sorrow that it filled her with. She had a dreadful feeling that she was going to be torn apart from Duncan and Grace. She knew she wouldn't truly die, she would just end up removed from them. She looked up, when he took her hand, meeting his eyes and knew that _he_ was the man she would actively search for a way to return to.

Knowing that made her reflect on her marriage to Jasper. It had been pleasant, he was warm, kind and smart. He was a good father to their children and she knew that he was taking good care of them. She knew the limits of her relationship well enough to know that he would have recovered quickly, for the children, and remarried a woman who would love them as her own. She smiled, only a little, to herself when she thought of Jasper as the love of her life. He had been, of that life, but not of the one she held now. There was no returning to him, even if it were to be offered to her. Duncan though, he was different. In all the worlds she had traveled to there had never been one such as him. She knew the moment she laid eyes on him that he called to her. She knew that he filled a space within her that held no ability for her to contemplate her life without him. He evoked feelings within her that defied her concept of love, that she previously held, as vain and inconsequential. And he had given her Grace. She didn't care that she hadn't physically given birth to her, she was her heart outside of her body.

Duncan sensed that Sunshine had turned her thoughts inward, and was now wearing a bittersweet expression. He needed to talk to her for a moment, he was afraid, for some reason that she was planning on leaving him. That he was somehow not enough to keep her with him. That Grace was not enough to keep her. If she left...he would be swallowed whole by his grief. He glanced around them and noticed that his men were finishing up their meals and stood, "Brothers, it is time for you to find yourselves at the training ring, Loren, that means you. I will join you shortly." He ignored the elbow prodding and snickering his Wardens were engaging in and offered his arm to Sunshine.

As soon as they left the mess hall he grabbed her into the study, ensured they were alone, and then locked the door. He held her close, breathed in her scent that was now mingled with him and smoke, and pressed himself against her. He meant to tell her that he loved her, he meant to get her to tell him she loved him, to tell him she wasn't leaving, to tell him that she loved him more than Jasper. Instead she looked up at him, wound her arms around his neck and kissed him fully. The heat of jealousy, from earlier, when Loren had his arm around her, drove him to possess her against the door. She moaned deeply, urging him on, bringing him to his release quickly as she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed.

He knew that she hadn't orgasmed but she still held her self-satisfied smile that she wore after lovemaking. He kissed her gently, murmuring her name, and setting her clothes to rights. They froze when they heard Anders and Aedan talking outside the door. Sharing a rueful smile, they collected themselves and quietly unlocked the door. The conversation he planned on having would have to wait. Sighing, he said, "I have to go kick Loren and Liam's arses to the void and back, will you dine with us tonight?"

"Absolutely, I think I need to see them squirm in their seats." They laughed and parted ways.

Duncan made his way to the practice ring and paused in an alcove watching his Wardens prepare for the upcoming battle. He smiled as he enjoyed their movements and teasing. His eyes narrowed on Loren and Liam, noting that Loren seemed to look suspiciously bulky and his movements seemed slightly awkward. Liam, for his part was vigorously applying himself with three sparring partners, hoping for a reprieve from Duncan. Duncan smiled inwardly and moved to where the practice weapons were set up. He began stripping down to his bare chest, and leaving only his breeches and boots on. He availed himself of his blunted practice blades and strode up to Loren. "Ah, Loren, you seem to be without a partner, such a shame. And you seem to have put on some weight, hmmm, your assignment must have been far easier than my own. I do hope no one thought that I was playing favorites with you. Oh, and you seem to be sweating rather profusely. Anders! Please check Loren's health, I am quite worried about him."

Anders grinned, happy to comply with his Commander's orders. "Hmmm, he does look a little flushed, let me just take a look. No sign of disease, of any sort. Here, Loren I think perhaps you are overdressed. Let me help you.". Anders helped Loren relieve himself of his armor, extra padding and tunic, leaving Loren in only his breeches as well. As a final touch he sent cool air over Loren, cooling him down. "Right, Commander, I think that was all he needed." Duncan nodded.

"Well then, shall we?"

There was nothing for it, and Loren could only grin helplessly at his circumstance. Beings that Duncan was older than Loren some of the younger people thought Loren would have the advantage. This would be the last time they would think such a thought, and made not a few commit themselves to only treat Grace, Sunshine and Leliana with the utmost respect. He nodded for Loren to assume a position opposite himself and make the first move. Loren was himself no idiot, but was cursed with the inability to reign in his prankster tendencies. He knew from experience that he had to be quick and crafty to have a hope of getting a drop on Duncan. Duncan held himself loose and relaxed, his face calm. Treymour and Anders grinned at the expression, fully knowing that Loren was well and truly screwed. Loren sucked in a breath and launched himself at Duncan. Sunshine had hidden herself in the same alcove in which Duncan had been, at the insistence of Treymour, who said that she wouldn't want to miss the show.

Sunshine likened the fighting to watching a realistic action film with European Barbarian Kung Fu fighters. The main difference between action films and real action is time and camera angle. You can miss subtle things when viewing a fight in person. Sunshine thought of herself as a fairly observant person but was still surprised by the grace of their movements. Although Duncan always had a certain grace when they made sweet love, the kind where your lover worships you for hours. Duncan had clearly honed his skills as a warrior and moved thriftily about Loren. Swatting him with his blades, toying with him. His movements so slurred that it made his actions appear seamless. He clearly knew how to throw Loren off with his serene air, making Loren more and more clumsy as Duncan played with him. As if he had grown bored of Loren, he moved with a sudden fierceness pressing Loren with quick relentless attacks that further threw him off balance. He tripped, Duncan pressed, and within a dust filled exchange Duncan walloped him and Loren meekly yielded.

Sunshine thought the show was finished until Duncan's posture changed and he yelled out, "Liam, are you done playing with yourself over there? Good, come over here and show this old man if you have any chops." Liam groaned and complied. Warily facing Duncan, his posture saying, 'go on, get the thrashing over with'. Duncan was having none of that and smiled roguishly at him. In a heartbeat she saw him as a young man. He must have been quite dashing in his youth. Hell, he was still dashing, just more reserved looking. Duncan twirled his blades lazily and whistled at Liam. Unlike with Loren, where he let his calmness disturb his partner, he looked like a cat who had found a mouse to torture.

"Oh, come now Liam, I thought Loren was soft, but you're all puppy there. I wonder what sort of puppy you are? An Orlesian lapdog? The kind with the silky hair and foppish little bows?" Duncan chuckled as Liam ran to him, hurtling his body towards Duncan. Duncan merely tsked, and used Liam's momentum to throw him a distance.

Grace had wandered to the ring, to practice with her new staff, and grinned at the show her father and Liam were putting on for everyone. "An Orlesian lapdog? Never! Our Liam is ferocious like a mabari!" Grace added, to heckle her father.

"Really? A mabari would just roll on his back and piss himself at the first sign of authority?" Duncan replied, using the distraction that Grace had unwittingly given him to kick Liam in the arse. "We must mean different things by the word 'mabari', my darling."

"I believe that you're getting cocky father, better watch yourself or the Mabari will piss on the Rooster!" Grace chuckled, sending some rejuvenating energy to Liam, knowing that it would not change the outcome of the fight but would at least prolong the show and maybe give Liam a chance to get in a hit or two.

Liam swirled with his renewed vigor and swung his blade at Duncan. Duncan never showed his surprise as Liam's sword connected with his, sending a kick back through Duncan's left arm. Duncan allowed Liam to think he might have a chance, knowing that there was nothing like a pretty mage doting on you with unseen aid to make you feel over-confident. He let his motions seem slightly tired, allowing Liam to have a false sense of security.

"What, is the old cock no longer able to hold up his pride?" Liam jeered at Duncan. Pressing in on him. Sunshine smiled at Liam's words, 'if only he knew how well Duncan's cock was prideful'.

"Perhaps, perhaps. Although I've heard no complaints about my morning crow. Nothing like the whines I hear from your quarters in the morning." Duncan said while casually using both his blades to snap Liam's sword arm.

"There are never whines! Only brays of pleasure."

"Brays? Art thou an ass?"

Grace couldn't insert her jaunts while the talk had gone to sex and so she tried to change it up. "What was that, father? Did the horse's arse forget his head? You must be losing your eyesight and speed in your dotage. Liam's just hitting his stride whilst you are losing yours!" She said wickedly, sending more energy to Liam.

Unperturbed, Duncan replied, "Grace, my dear, you seem to have mistaken Liam with a horse and not an ass, even on old stallion could outpace an ass." Duncan slowed his movements with great exaggeration, but increased his force getting Liam into a position where he could, once again, shove Liam with a boot to the arse.

"Did you think I was just going to lay down and let you have at me out of pity, like those milksops you bring to your room to bray at?" Sunshine was falling in love with this side of Duncan, he was playing these men like a virtuoso plays the piano. Liam knew he was getting bested and would have conceded but he saw Sunshine with Leliana, who had joined her, out of the corner of his eye, and became very determined. Liam grinned.

"Well, well, Duncan. It seems that you're putting on a show." In attempt to throw Duncan off by mentioning his lover's presence.

"For Sunshine? Of course I am, do you think I'm tunicless for your viewing pleasure?"

I'm done for, Liam thought as Duncan leapt towards him, swirled his blades in some sort of mesmerizing tandem and set Liam down with a series of swats. He was satisfied when he heard the troublesome duo grunting at their wounds. He sauntered off to a barrel of water and poured water over himself, letting the rivulets trail lazily on his torso. Sunshine knew she was getting fanciful, but damn, he was hot. She had a swing in her gait as she approached him. He leaned lazily against the fence and she leapt up, wrapped herself around him, and kissed him passionately. "You're so fucking hot!" He grinned at her enthusiasm and kissed her back. Everyone was happy at their Commander's uncharacteristic display of affection. They all admitted that it was not without its own arousal to view.

_Later __that __night_:

When Duncan came to bed Sunshine was deeply asleep. She looked so beautiful, her hair down, still wearing his tunic. He was loathe to wake her and decided that the conversation could hold one more day. He stripped down and wrapped himself around her warmth. He dreamed of the Archdemon, in his nightmare the Archdemon was taunting him with Grace. Telling Duncan that she would bear his children and they would destroy the world with their might. It was the worst dream of Darkspawn - ever. No father should see an image of his daughter turned into broodmother. The image of her beautiful golden eyes marred with black, twisted in anguish asking him why he left her had him wake in panic. Sunshine woke to a scared Duncan, she used all her love to help him sleep, dreaming of better things.


	7. What's a Rehearsal Dinner Anyways?

**Author's Note: Part II of a three chapter series that coincide with Ch. 31 and Ch. 32, of Blight & Bliss. I will be designating time periods for this chapter, to help with flow. This is set one day before Grace and Alistair's wedding.**

_One day before wedding, morning:_

Duncan was not in a good mood. In spite of Sunshine he still felt panicked at his dream. He worried about failing Grace. Previously he only worried about failing Ferelden, that was a professional concern, failing Grace was personal. He already felt as if he had failed her. He wouldn't trade her for anything. He wouldn't go back and erase his affair with Flemeth for it had given him her. He could not help, however, ease the feeling that he was a failure as a father. He stared out the window feeling impotent. He looked over at Sunshine. And there was the other half of it. The Archdemon seemed unaware of her, he was glad. He had a feeling that somehow it was Grace who brought her to him; even though Grace had admitted she had no prior connection to Sunshine he couldn't help but feel that the two were connected. He watched her shift in bed, looking for him in her sleep. He smiled a little then.

"Mmmm, z'duncango," she said, stirring. He watched in amazement as she suddenly sat up, blinked twice, and looked for him. She stumbled out of bed and he had to reach out and catch her; he pulled her close to him. It took awhile for her to fully wake up and he tried his best to dispel his bad mood. "Duncan," she said when she had cleared the sleep from herself, "tell me about it?"

He hesitated, "I'd rather not."

"I know, that's why it's important to do it." She stood and pulled him to bed, wrapping her arms around him. Moving her hands to his back and shoulders, massaging him. it took him minutes to relax into her, allowing her to ease his physical tension. She waited patiently, quietly, for him.

"The Archdemon spoke to me in my dream last night. He showed me images of Grace, as a broodmother, of him making her one." He shuddered at the remembrance of the Archdemon raping Grace. "I've failed her. Maker, what will I do? What?" There was so much anguish as he saw her marred eyes blaming him.

Sunshine didn't immediately speak. Which was a blessing as he was not in the mood to cry, and he felt on the verge of tears. He hated himself at that moment for all the things that have happened. Sunshine began humming and moving her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, he felt her shields lower as she let some of her energy seep into him. He began to relax again as she worked.

"You have never failed Grace. The two of you may have a tumultuous relationship, but that has more to do with your love for each other. Trust me, being a parent is a lot of missteps. It's just that the two of you feel them more acutely because you are both adults as you are actualizing your relationship. Duncan, stop stiffening up." She moved her hands to his chest and held him, her head laying on his back. "The Archdemon won't take her. He is taunting you to weaken you. He is guessing at your insecurities and playing them against you. Don't let him have this power over you."

Duncan gave a bitter laugh, "oh, yes, because he is weak, he has to use these ploys to try to weaken me."

"Exactly," Sunshine said.

"I was joking."

"I wasn't. He isn't that powerful. If he was he wouldn't be afraid of you. He is. You'll get him, love, I know it. Grace will be fine. I'm more worried about unnecessary heroics on your part. Please just weld a sword to Loghain and have him land the killing blow."

Duncan laughed at the image of Loghain awkwardly running about the Archdemon, sword welded to his gauntlet. "Sunshine, I love you."

"I know, now you have to shake off the vestiges of your dark mood because it's the last full day before Grace is to enter wedded bliss. And I, for one, will not have her day ruined. Save the worry for after the fight when ya'll have to figure out how to rebuild this country with its less than wonderful infrastructure." Sunshine pulled him from bed and took her time helping him dress for the day, reminding him of the uses her mouth could get to about halfway down his body.

Having his vestiges shaken off he watched as Sunshine put on a loose skirt and some sort of top that seemed to wrap around her, he noted, first with delight and then with discontent, that her breasts were accentuated. He tried to indicate that he had another one of his tunics waiting for her, she just smiled saying that would be too obvious, two days in a row. He wondered why that should matter, she was his, after all. She just shook her head and the two went down for breakfast.

When they entered it was with chagrin that Duncan noticed that they were the last to arrive. He was glad that she wasn't wearing his tunic and that she had ignored that request. There was already too many knowing eyes, prying into their bed with their imagination. He glowered. Sunshine led him to Grace and Alistair, giving them both a maternal kiss on the cheek, they both grinned up at her. Duncan inserted himself between Grace and Sunshine as some gargoyle protector, face perpetually scowling at the men. Sunshine put her arm around his shoulders, tugging on an earlobe. "Duncan, lover, stop being so serious, you're just giving them what they want. They are enjoying teasing you more than what ever it is you think they are doing."

"Sunshine, stop calling our bluff!" Loren complained. "We haven't been able to have this much fun with Duncan since Danforth was a recruit and he put itching powder in Duncan's boots. And look out how old Danforth is, that's saying something."

"Hey," Danforth said, "It was Michael who made the powder!"

Duncan surprised them all by laughing. "Yes, and I believe that all of you had your breeches filled with itching powder. And since half of you had enjoyed the talents of a certain Adela, you were all convinced that you had gotten something from your time with her."

"That was you?" Gavarth hollered. "I paid Healer Ruskin twenty silvers to keep it quiet, bloody bastard was in on it!" Everyone laughed heartily, enjoying the lighter mood. Duncan enjoyed his breakfast, indeed. When they parted ways, Sunshine promised that she would be back by dinner. Duncan wanted to keep her by his side but deferred to her judgment that she would just distract everyone.

Sunshine headed out, once again, to the Market District. She was determined to find the perfect gifts for Anders and Zevran. Both men were a little shy with her, which she was sure had more to do with Duncan and Grace than with her. Sunshine thought that both men seem to have led highly sexualized lives and was determined to find gifts that did not reflect that. She wished they had opened up more to her, but ruefully decided that she would just have to wing it. And so she found herself in The Wonders of Thedas prowling around for a gift for Anders. She sighed at the books, thinking that none of them seemed very special. Probably all the good ones were hoarded in the Circle anyways. So instead she perused the robes and stopped when her hand hit a feathered pauldron. No way, she thought, as she grabbed the garment and examined it closely. Unbelievable! It was a very close copy to the one he wore in Act III of the second game. Black, buckled and feathered. Oh, and fully enchanted. This was perfect! Hopefully it would make Grace smile too. She frowned as she thought about Justice, better give Grace the heads up on it.

Zevran seemed the hardest to shop for. He was a closed book. She knew he liked jewelry but that seemed inappropriate and may send Duncan the wrong message. She thought about looking for Antivan leather boots, which would probably be okay, but size was an issue. It's not like in the game where every item was interchangeable and anyone from Sten to Ogrhen could wear the same piece of armor. Using the game was probably a bad idea. She was getting grumpy at the lack of an item that screamed, "Zevran," to her.

She found herself near the Chantry and was wondering what it looked like on the inside. She made her way in and felt the oppressive atmosphere of the place. Mother Lucia's influence, she supposed. She looked at the massive, overly ornate statues of Andraste and the Maker. Interesting that idolatry is so accepted here. She mused over all the nooks and crannies, making herself look in awe of the place as she scoped out the layout. She was wary of Lucia and decided that she needed to know this woman. She was wandering back towards the library area and heard two Templars talking.

"I hate it when she feels like she has to be present for the whole thing, I can't perform with her watching."

"It's only on special ones that she wants to watch everything."

"Yeah, but those are the ones I really want."

Creepy, Sunshine thought. And overheard the rest of their conversation which seemed to revolve around techniques in draining mana from mages while raping them. It never ceased to surprise her that people would talk openly about these things. She knew, from experience, that violent sex offenders really liked to talk about it. She imagined that these two were probably arousing themselves right now. She briefly debated following them, but that might make her miss tonight's dinner. She just hoped that there wasn't anyone they were going to hurt. Maybe, she could just...she released a little wild magic causing the two men to embarrass themselves with a lack of control and spilling themselves in front of each other. That should settle them for a little bit. She was curious to note that the Templars couldn't sense her magic, and was thrilled.

She moved away and found Mother Lucia's personal quarters. The study was open to the public during the day and she noted that there were a lot of convenient windows looking out to the Chantry gardens. Nice, an entrance or exit, or both. She went to the most sincere looking Sister in the place and accepted a blessing for safety and good health during these trying times. She donated some money and knelt in prayer. She didn't actually pray, but decided that it was best to go along with the Romans, so to speak, for now. The falseness of her gesture had her missing her own religion but she knew that she didn't know what direction to fact to look towards Jerusalem and felt a little sad. Religion, she had come to realize, was only relevant to one's person and one's land. Her religion could only claim her person while in Thedas.

She left the Chantry and wandered to a more affluent part of Denerim and found some high end shops. She was pretty disheartened until she found herself in front of a liquor store of some variety. Probably more of a wine shop, but she wasn't going to be pedantic about it. She went in, looked around, and at the proprietors suspicious urging to buy or leave, bought his most expensive bottle of Antivan brandy. She wasn't much for brandy herself and hoped that Zevran would actually like it. She would come back and kill the guy if he had misled her about the quality of the brandy. It was hard for her to determine if she was overpaying for things but she didn't really care. If her time here was as short as she was dreading, it wouldn't really matter.

She returned to Wade's Emporium to discuss his ability to work with the ore sample she brought in. He was over the moon about the sample and they discussed what she would need to send to him to complete two sets of armor. They discussed extra trimmings and enhancements she could add from his stock of ores and began to draw up designs for her to preview. She laughed at the absurdity of her having any idea what approve in such archaic armor, but insisted that it be light weight, very protective and easy to move it. She made some basic differences between the two sets in terms of colors and patterns but otherwise decided that they should come on and off in the same way. She suffered him taking her measurements, while he complained that her womanly body made it harder for him. She smiled, hearing the admiration in his voice, not at her body, but at the challenge this request presented. At the end, she gave instructions on where to deliver the armor upon completion along with a letter to go along with it in case she wasn't in attendance when it arrived.

_Late Afternoon:_

Sunshine, with the help of Fergus, planned a small dinner party for their group. She had brought a host gift for Fergus in a cask of Rainbow Wine from her clan home. She thought it was a nice touch and it would be fun to watch Duncan get giggly. It probably wouldn't happen but hope springs eternal. She had planned the entire evening with musicians, decorations and entertainers. She even carefully wrapped her presents for everyone and used them to label the seating arrangement. She went off to find Anders to help with the last piece.

When everyone arrived they went around to find their seat. She had Alistair and Grace sitting next to each other in the middle. Fergus at the head of the table, which she was informed, with not a little acidity from a maid, was where the highest ranking member sat, even during informal meals. Anders next to Alistair, Zevran next to Grace, herself and Duncan across from Grace and Alistair with her facing Alistair, and Leliana next herself and Aedan next to Duncan, also placing him next to his brother. Danforth and Gavarth sat across from each other at the end opposite Fergus, with Oghren being slightly the odd man out, seated next to Danforth. Why were there so many men, Sunshine thought with exasperation. Emily Post would surely be upset with the lack of balance.

Lite music was played, while dish upon dish of little hors d'oeuvres were served and the Rainbow wine was served. Light conversation took over and everyone was enjoying themselves. "Enough," Sunshine said with impatience, "will ya'll open your presents now?" This caused everyone to laugh. It was determined by everyone else that It would start with Oghren, much to Sunshine's chagrin, and go down and around from him, which placed Gavarth as last. Oghren opened up his present and stared in open admiration and awe. "While I'll be nug's dirty uncle! Sunshine, you sure know your way to Dwarf's dirty heart." Sunshine looked slightly embarrassed but pleased with his reaction.

Danforth looked at his unwrapped gift and looked up, "do I dare open this in front of Duncan, he looks ready to blow." Sunshine turned to Duncan and noticed the strange expression on his face, she winked and squeezed his leg under the table.

"I promise Danforth, there is nothing lurid about your gift." She frowned, "well I'm sure some people would be able to turn it into something lurid, but it isn't inherently lurid." He cautiously unwrapped the present and then cooed like a baby at the kettle and tea. And just like that everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. See, their relief said, no exploding Duncan! Anders tore into his gift with glee as he had received so few before in his life. His hand caressed the feathers and he looked up at Sunshine.

"Thank you, it's beautiful, I can't wait to wear it. Look," Anders said to no one in particular, "it even has added enchantments, and spaces for more runes and..." He trailed off. He looked up at Sunshine, his eyes looking damp, "can I really keep it?"

Sunshine, and not a few others, were shocked. "Honey pie, if I tried to wear that I would look like an oddly proportioned little boy in his daddy's overcoat. Of course it's for you, for always. I think it was designed with you in mind. It will look perfect on you." Anders impulsively jumped up and grabbed Sunshine, kissing her on the cheek, much to everyone's amusement. Even Duncan chuckled at his exuberance. Grace, a little bold from the wine, smiled widely at Sunshine and mouthed, "sexy." Sunshine was pleased and couldn't wait for Grace to be able to enjoy him in it. Duncan, thankfully, didn't see the exchange otherwise Sunshine would be in trouble.

Alistair grinned at his cheese and sampled it right then, declaring that it was perfect, and that if he wasn't in love with Grace he would marry her for her cheese selection. Grace looked at her little package and, with anticipation, opened it up. Lying within was a small box with a small ring, it glowed warmly, and had an intricate dragon carved on it. It was incredibly detailed for being so small. It felt warm to her touch, she looked up, feeling like there was something more meaningful but couldn't think exactly what it was. "Where is she going to wear that, it's tiny," Alistair asked.

"On one of her toes, of course!" Alistair looked intrigued.

Zevran opened up his present and gasped. "I...this...how?" Sunshine was worried.

"Is it no good, the proprietor assured me it was the best? I'm so sorry, Zevran." Sunshine said, feeling about two inches, or seven centimeters, tall.

"No, mama Sunshine, this is the most exquisite brandy in the world. I'm not sure I'm worthy of such a fine gift."

"I'm sure you are worthy of it, in fact you are superlatively worthy of it. I'm just glad it is what the proprietor promised it to be."

Fergus just lifted his glass in a toast to the fine wine and company. Aedan opened his gift, uncorking the cologne and smelling cautiously. "Where did you buy this? This is the cologne that our father would never allow us to wear because it was too dear to share with us. Fergus, look!" He said, while really meaning, 'smell'. Sunshine looked surprised, she didn't realize that her gifts to most of the party would be so evocative. She looked at Leliana, who smiled at her. Duncan was next and she was nervous.

Duncan took his time unwrapping his present causing Sunshine to tap her toes in impatience and dread. He carefully opened the box and gently took out one of the pens. His fingers gently moving along the glass stem. Holding it up to the light, noticing all the colors that were in it. He turned to Sunshine's apprehensive face and kissed her sweetly, "I love them." And he did.

Leliana opened her present and she was pleased with the fine Orlesian perfume and gave Sunshine a hug and a kiss. Gavarth tore into his gift, and exclaimed, "a signed copy of 'Fancy Pants'? Sunshine I love you, if Duncan tosses you aside, your dear old Gavarth will comfort you by reading to you each night before bed."

"Not going to happen, Gavarth, but I'm pleased to know that if something should happen to me she will at least not suffer from insomnia as your reading would set her right to sleep." Duncan said, laughing.

"But where is your present, dear Mama Sunshine," Leliana asked, immediately picking up on Zevran's endearment and turning it into a title. Sunshine looked content.

"Right here," she said, indicating the table, "right here." Everyone toasted to that and enjoyed the fine meal that was being brought to the table. Sunshine thought it was a little strange to have jugglers and acrobats at an adult dinner party, but had deferred to Fergus' butler on that one. Her and Grace shared private smiles across the table at how much the entertainment was enjoyed by their friends. When the final course of the meal was cleared Anders and Sunshine excused themselves and went to the cold cellar.

While they were getting their surprise for Grace together Anders asked her about the presents. She admitted that she wanted them to have a souvenir of her in case something should happen to her. He tried pressing her for details but she insisted that tonight was for joy, not maudlin expressions. He was worried for her, and for Grace and Duncan, but held it in for all of them. With the help of servants they dished up the dessert they made into fancy crystal bowls and covered them individually so that no peeking could occur, and took the two trays out themselves. It was agreed that Anders would serve Grace's side and Sunshine her's.

After everyone was served, and Sunshine and Anders has resumed their seats, Fergus uncovered his dish, took a spoon and ate a mouthful of the confection. Sunshine watched with glee as his face went through a series of expressions, settling on euphoria. "Sunshine, Anders, what is this?"

"I'm not sure. Grace, why don't you try your's? Wait! Close your eyes, Alistair give her a spoonful." Grace complied and her world paused on her moan of delight. She opened her eyes, and dug into her dish, after several bites, she said to her mostly astonished companions: "Ice Cream! Ice Cream! Ice Cream!" Sunshine laughed in pleasure and everyone dug into the frozen treat. Fergus declared that it was the finest dessert he had ever had, and it was a good thing he was going to be King soon as it would otherwise be treasonous to eat such a fine dish without the express consent of the monarch. Anders was pleased with his part as he avidly explained how he kept the butter churn at a constant cold temperature while Sunshine spun the ingredients around.

The night ended with dancing, and everyone danced with everyone else. The wine causing such a high that Duncan swirled around with Oghren and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was a pleasure. Sunshine was very pleased with herself and knew that she would keep these memories to her, forever. This would sustain her when she looked back on it. When she went to other worlds and caught a whiff of perfume, the plume of a feather, a naughty figurine, a lover smiling at someone they loved. She would at least have this.

While returning to their quarters Leliana told Sunshine that she couldn't participate in her further plans for the evening as Aedan was determined to have some private time with her. Sunshine understood and kissed her farewell, hoping that Aedan would take her advice. Sunshine grabbed a dismayed looking Alistair and Duncan with instructions to go to a tavern or something, just no brothels, and talk about marriage. Both men were confused by this, but Sunshine insisted that it was traditional and to 'beat it'. The men were a little drunk already and went along with it. She grabbed a slightly tipsy Grace and drug her into her bedroom. She had everything she needed already laid out, including more ice cream.

"Sunshine, I love you," Grace said effusively, helping herself to more ice cream. "You know," she continued thoughtfully, "when all this blight bullshit is done we could go into business creating ice cream. We'd be filthy rich. We'd lie atop mountains of sovereigns every night instead of mattresses. It would be lovely."

"Oh yeah, I can see the look on Duncan and Alistair's face right now," Sunshine said lighting two cigarettes at once and handing one to Grace. "So sorry lovers, you want to go off and wallop Darkspawn in the deep roads, we're just gonna use our awesome powers to take over the world with the riches we make in the ice cream business." After some giggling at the image, Sunshine went and made them martinis. After handing Grace one, she downed hers and then made another. "Okay Grace, this is where we get into naughty clothes, I give you more naughty clothes to wear for Alistair on your wedding night and I tell you all about the birds and the bees, ready?" Grace laughed and went over to the outfit that Sunshine had picked out. Sunshine was already stripping and putting on her barely there red number and impatiently handed some sort of black lace contraption for Grace.

"You can't be serious," Grace said. "How do I even get this on?" She turned the garment around in her hands, trying to figure out which end was 'up' and which side was 'front'. Sunshine laughed.

"Well first you have to take off your clothes, missy. And then I'll help you get in it, Alistair is gonna flip when he sees this. So will Anders and Zev, hmm, we better make sure that Duncan doesn't see it. He'd be mad at me and deny me sex."

"You heard! How?"

"About Duncan denying me sex," Sunshine, a little fuzzy, asked. "Well he never directly threatened but he has a temper on him -"

"No about the...other thing," Grace said.

"Oh! That. Duncan told me."

"What!" Grace wanted to die.

"Yeah, he was upset, but, eh, they're great guys. I think it's sweet." Sunshine went on, oblivious, making more drinks for them.

"You do," Grace asked uncertainly. "You don't think it's perverse?"

"Grace, sweetie, shagging animals and children is perverse. What you did was make love to three men in the same encounter. I call that fun."

Grace thought about this, "you mean that?"

"Of course. I'm passed that point in my life. Not that I think you should give it up if it pleases you and them, and everyone is happy. I'm just saying that I don't think there is anyone for me but your father." She looked up at Grace and noticed her disbelief. "Grace, I've had multiple partners at the same time before. I've worn leather and collars, I've had sex with both men and women. I have never regretted those encounters. I know that you and the three of them genuinely care about each other which makes it even less worthy of regret than my encounters." Sunshine handed Grace a new martini which she gulped down carelessly. She wasn't a hundred percent sure that Sunshine was telling the truth but the alcohol was helping her believe her for now. Another thought occurred to Grace.

"Does Duncan know about it?"

"Well, yeah, I told you that he told me -"

"Oh, stop, you infuriating woman! About your past, and those...other encounters you've had."

"No, it hasn't come up, although I did assure him that I wouldn't invite Danforth and Gavarth into bed with us." This caused peals of laughter to ring out from both women as they were drunk enough to visualize a forlorn looking Duncan in bed with the two other men. "Seriously, I haven't questioned him about his past lovers and he hasn't probed me about mine. I doubt it's that big of a deal...I hope. I also don't want to hear about his past lovers, so I won't bring it up lest he feel like he has to share every sordid detail."

"Why," Grace asked, genuinely curious. Sunshine was a really open woman, it struck her as strange that she wouldn't want to talk about it with Duncan.

Sunshine scowled, and looked at her empty glass. One more, she thought, nothing bad can come of it, right? After downing another drink she finally said, "Flemeth."

"Well she doesn't look as bad as she does in the game, and she was younger then. I'm sure it wouldn't be so awful to picture."

With a grimace Sunshine said, "not the point, sweetie. She could look like the hottest woman I've ever seen and I still wouldn't want to know."

"Why?"

"Fuck, you're so persistent!" Sunshine stamped her foot. Grace remembered that she was still holding something she was supposed to be trying to get into...was it a dress, a piece of lingerie? Whatever, it was a struggle. Sunshine came and helped her into it, once fitted properly she spun Grace around in the mirror. Rhinestones glinting off of various lace strappy bits that did little to conceal her breasts, thankfully the skirt was more modest, in that unless she was bent over she wouldn't being showing the world her charms.

"Okay, so why?"

"Grrr, okay, I hate the idea of Flemeth and Duncan because..."

"Because...," Grace prodded.

"She has you," Sunshine finished lamely.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Her name was Channa." Sunshine lit up another cigarette and just grabbed the bottle of vodka she had, handing Grace the bottle of gin. Grace didn't even realize until then that she had made them separate types of martinis, but this is Sunshine, of course she did. It amused her that Sunshine assumed that she would prefer gin being from the UK. She watched Sunshine knock back a fair amount with a grimace on her face. "It means Grace."

"What?"

"My baby girl. I named her 'Grace', only in Hebrew."

"Oh, are you, whatchamacallit, Jewish?"

"Yeah."

"So you don't want to think about Flemeth and Duncan because you named your daughter 'Channa'?" This was confusing Grace.

"God! I don't want to think about Flemeth and Duncan because she's your mom."

"What does that matter?"

"I want you to be mine and Duncan's."

Grace took a swig of gin, Sunshine was confusing when she was drunk. "You want me to be your and Duncan's daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because...because you're...I don't know. Your mine, Duncan's mine. I don't want that cunt...bah, Flemeth, to have any claim on you. I want to hold you in my arms like you're my baby girl. I want to have raised you with Duncan. I want to know that I created you, with him."

After awhile of morose drinking Grace said, "but he didn't raise me."

"Yeah. God, I'm eloquent."

Grace ignored Sunshine. "Instead of Duncan and you, do you know what I got? Some asshole who beat the shit out of me whenever I wasn't perfect, or Lily wasn't perfect. Hell sometimes he would just beat the piss out of us all. And you know what? Neither my mum, nor Flemeth, ever did anything. She was so weak. Fuck, I was so weak. Total wastes of space.

I spent half my life in fear for myself and the other half in fear for my baby sister. He made us live in some isolated squat of a house in the Highlands. The only good part was that the scenery there was nice, when I could fucking see it. After awhile I got so tired of living in fear. I got so tired of defending people who would never defend me. So I ran. All the way off to glorious Newcastle. And that's because I couldn't bear to run further. I don't know why I stayed so close, I thought maybe, maybe Lily would come to me. Do you know what happened instead? He packed everyone up in the car and rammed it, at full speed, into a wall! All because of me, because his precious little Grace was being so defiant.

Look at me! It's all my magic that makes me worthwhile in this world. And even that's a punishment. Oh, yeah, the other great, loving 'mother' in my life, Mother Lucia. She just loves my magic. Can't get enough of the fucking stuff. She likes it so much she drains me, has these two sick Templars take their time with me. Because without my magic I'm just a whore. I lost my mind when they had me. I didn't make enough noise for one and too much for the other. I hate me. I hate that I'm not enough for my parents, or too much, like with Duncan. I can't get it right. I'm just one perverse magic meal ticket who likes to watch her lover get fucked by another man."

Grace slumped down, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't bring herself to look at Sunshine, afraid to see the pity there. She almost pulled away from Sunshine when she felt herself being pulled into her arms; Sunshine was stronger. "Grace, look at me." Grace shook her head. "No, look at me baby girl, please." Grace hesitantly looked up at Sunshine, noticing Sunshine's tears. "This is why I want you. No one would ever do that to my little girl. It wasn't your fault. None of it. You've lived to tell your story. You lived. That piece of shit who raised you, and said he was your dad, never broke you. Those Templar fucks and Mother Lucia, who are going to be dead soon, oh I assure you they will, couldn't break you. Not now, not ever. No, they didn't. If they had succeeded you would've offed yourself or worse. And it's not because I'm here, or Duncan is here, or Alistair. It's because you're stronger than you know. Your magic is not a curse, you are not a curse. I don't know why Flemeth put you there, but I do know that her reasons were fucked. There is no excuse. And believe none that she offers. I don't know how accurate Bioware got everything but I think we can both agree that the machinations of Flemeth are pretty accurate. And sweetie, don't regret your love, ever. It's what separates us from the real monsters, everywhere."

"Right, I'm so great. What a bargain. Maybe you can pick me up from the clearance bin because I'm so fucking worthwhile. Neither of my mothers cared a snap about me. What ever I am, it's not fuckin' enough. If they can't love me, how can you? How can Duncan? Does Alistair? Oh, I'm a miserable wreck. Toss me back in the bin, they'll throw me out with the rubbish."

"Fuck that," Sunshine growled. "Listen to me, I know we're both three sheets to the wind, but just listen. If Duncan didn't love you he wouldn't give two licks about you and would dangle you from a fishing pole to get the Archdemon. He has nightmares at night thinking his failed you. Grace, Grace, Grace. Please believe me. I am born for love, but that does not mean I do so recklessly. My love for you is so genuine. I hurt inside thinking that you're not ours. I get angry at the thought that I have to share you with Flemeth. It's totally, fucking, irrational. Please...just please, believe me."

"You swear a lot when you're drunk," Grace paused, and thought, "I swear a lot when you're drunk too." Another pause, followed by more drinking. "So, you want me to be your daughter because you love my dad?" Grace finally said.

"No, I want you to be my daughter because I love you. Even if you weren't Duncan's daughter, I would want you. Knowing that you are Duncan's daughter just makes it more painful that you aren't."

"Ha, such a great time he's had with me. Nothing but trouble." Duncan was forlornly wandering the hall near his room, trying to figure out what he was really supposed to have done with Alistair. Surely the girls were done by now, right? He was close enough that he heard the last part. He wanted to break down the door, or at least open it, and grab Grace in his arms and never let her go.

"Of course you are, you're a daughter." Sunshine said, lightening the mood. "I would worry more if he was at ease with everything, and I probably wouldn't love him. You're my beautiful, talented, fabulous, trouble-making girl. I wouldn't have it any other way. And Duncan's just grouchy about the men in your life, because they are men. In your life. That's what dads do." Duncan smiled, he didn't want to ever let her go either.

Grace smiled, and giggled a little at the exasperated look her father often wore. "Hey, you're trouble too Sunshine!" Yes, yes she was, Duncan thought.

"Of course, I'm a girl too. That's what the best of us do. In the words of Mae West, 'when I'm good, I'm very good. But when I'm bad, I'm better.' Come on, let's paint our toenails and see how that cute little toering fits." Ah, of course that's how she'd put it. Wait, was she encouraging his daughter to be better at bad? He was still a little drunk himself.

They contented themselves for a while painting their toenails, gossiping and talking about marriage. "The best thing to do to improve your sex life," Sunshine noted, unaware that Duncan was joined by Alistair and were just outside the door, listening in, "is to masturbate."

"What? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. It makes the orgasms way better, and multiples more frequent. Huh, shame they don't have vibrators here. Hey! That could be our side business, ensuring that all the women on Thedas have a vibrator!" She is not talking to my daughter about this. She is not talking to my daughter about this. She is not...

"Yay! Sexual Women of Thedas Unite!" Grace shouted. Duncan began to bang his head against the wall near the door, Alistair just looked flumoxed, were they really talking about maturbation? "Oooh, and we could give classes on the Female Orgasm, ensuring every man knows how to please his woman!"

"And we could get that sculptor to make realistic parts to demonstrate where the clitoris is. Haha, this is going to be fantastic. What do you think the boys would say?" They both laughed The boys thought they would tie up their women and ensure that they couldn't say the word 'clitoris' and 'orgasm' in front of strange men. "Oooh, oooh, oooh! You know what, we need to do? Go find Leliana! Come on, here put these on, ooh sexy!" Sunshine looked at the shoes she handed Grace. "Woo Hoo, okay let's go." She walked up to the door, and tried opening it. "Huh, it's locked from the outside."

"How's dat?" Grace slurred. Duncan smiled grimly with Alistair, on the other side, pocketing the key.

"Don't know, well nothing to it, this way." The boys heard them giggling and making weird grunting noises and wondered what, in the Maker's name, they were doing. It wasn't until everything got dead quiet that they looked at the door, then at each other. Duncan carefully opened the door. The first thing he noticed was that the room was a smoke filled war zone of empty glasses, bottles and clothes everywhere.

Alistair frowned, "are they naked? Look, this was the gown Grace was wearing, and the one Sunshine had on." Duncan was looking in the wardrobe, under the bed, feeling frustrated. Why did he let Sunshine talk him into this? "Uh, Duncan? You don't think they went out the window, do you?"

Duncan looked up at the open window and ran with Alistair towards it, just in time to hear:

_I am the very model of a modern Major-General,_

_I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral,_

_I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical_

_From Marathon to Waterloo, in order categorical;_

_I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical,_

_I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical,_

_About binomial theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news –_

_With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse._

Sunshine and Grace were singing and dancing in the courtyard. Duncan almost had a heart attack, how did they get down? What was that song? What were they wearing? He and Alistair rushed out the door on a shared look and hurried down to the courtyard. They stopped dead when they got a better view of the women, still singing:

_I'm very good at integral and differential calculus;_

_I know the scientific names of beings animalculous:_

_In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,_

_I am the very model of a modern Major-General._

The girls were about to continue, Duncan and Alistair were about to grab them when all of the sudden a cheering mob of Wardens began filling the courtyard. Grace and Sunshine got all bouncy, "What's the party for?"

"Aedan and Leliana just got engaged!" Danforth shot out. The newly engaged couple were being held aloft by the jolly group.

"Yay! We're all getting married!" Grace joined in the celebration. Duncan and Alistair were frozen. Sunshine and Grace began doing a happy dance, that looked obscene, to their lovers' eyes, in their outfits.

"Holy Maker! Everyone look away, don't look at them!" Someone that sounded suspiciously like Loren shouted. Grace and Sunshine looked at each other, confused.

"Wow, do we look that bad?"

"No," Loren groaned, "I want to live through tonight and so I can't look at you."

"Oh, wow, thanks Loren. What a way to make a woman feel all special and beautiful. Don't hurt yourself with all those compliments."

"Sunshine, please, I'm going to pretend that I haven't just seen you and Grace nearly naked. I like living."

"Nearly naked? Oh...fuck! Grace, Grace we forgot to put a robe on! Shit, I am so not getting laid tonight!"

"Enough, arghh, everyone come in before Duncan...crap. Evening, Commander. I see nothing unusual about the night. Oh, did you hear? Aedan proposed to Leliana and she accepted, wonderful bit of news, huh?" Loren looked hopeful.

"Indeed," came Duncan's stoic reply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll give my congratulations another time." He turned to Sunshine and Grace, oh Maker, they were drunk.

"I really have to pee," Grace said, hopping around.

"God, so do I. Norwegian Pee Dance!" They began an odd little dance and wandering in the completely wrong direction. The women were completely out of their heads, they had to be. Duncan sighed, trouble indeed. He exchanged an uneasy glance with Alistair, who looked bewildered.

"Just grab Grace and go, I'll get Sunshine." If I can, he thought darkly; picturing all the ways he was going to scold her. Wait! What happened to them, how could they get away so fast? They were drunk, surely they couldn't invoke any sort of pace. He had a bad feeling and heard an 'oofing' sound. He finally found them trying to scale the wall back to the room. Oh, dear Maker. Duncan and Alistair easily grabbed their wayward drunken charges and hoisted them back to their room amongst many giggles.

"Duncan let me down, I really have to go"

"You are not going anywhere!"

"I mean I have to 'go', like pee. Fuck, I hate chamber pots, they suck." Duncan set her down quickly and watched her do a strange waddle-run to the chamber pot. Sunshine moaned in relief, causing Duncan to shake his head, exasperated. When she finished and managed, amazingly given her state, to fastidiously clean herself off, as is her habit after using the pot, Duncan hauled her to bed.

_Sunshine, we need to talk...No, that always ended poorly. Sunshine, what were you thinking! No, she might actually tell me. Sunshine, I expected more...No, that would be the worst. Sunshine, please never worry me like that, and never, ever, put something like that on my daughter or yourself and then crawl out the window. No, he wanted to emphasize that his daughter, under no circumstances, was to ever wear something like that again. And neither was Sunshine, well unless he was the only one who could see it. Yes, he should -_

"Duncan, stop thinking so hard, you're givin' me a haddock. Yell at me in the morning, just hold me, give me a kiss and tell me that you love your trouble making Sunshine." He sighed, but complied, conceding that any guarantees made when she was this drunk would probably be void in the morning and they'd have to fight again. He evilly hoped she had a hangover to end all hangovers tomorrow. She didn't.


	8. There is Something in the Punch

**Author's Note: Part III of a three chapter series that coincide with Ch. 31 and Ch. 32, of Blight & Bliss. I will be designating time periods for this chapter, to help with flow. This is set the day of Grace and Alistair's wedding and the morning after.**

_Day of wedding, mid-morning to late afternoon:_

Grace woke up feeling wonderful. She was marrying her love. She had wonderful friends. She was not going to think about the doom that was prowling around the corner. She stretched in bed, feeling Alistair's warm body along hers. She went to relieve herself and upon finishing looked at what she was wearing. At first she smiled thinking about the night before, and then she frowned thinking about the night before, and then came the panic. She tore, more or less successfully, her gown, teddy, whatever, off and changed into a robe. She ran, without really noticing all the Wardens she passed studiously avoiding eye contact with her, to her father and Sunshine's room. She took a steadying breath and put her ear to the door.

"- so stop asking," she heard Sunshine say.

"No, you must tell me. Grace is my daughter and you are my wi...my, you know what I mean!"

"Duncan, I would be violating the 'International Sisterhood of Women' code. Section I, Article I, Big Fucking Title: What Happens in 'Girl Talk' Stays in 'Girl Talk'. So leave it."

All was quiet, but Grace knew her dad was stubborn, and he was angry. So like the wise Commander he was, it meant he was trying a new strategy. _Please __don__'__t __tell __him__, __Please __don__'__t __tell __him_, she silently begged Sunshine. "I know you talked about masturbation with her." Grace began to beat her head against the wall next to the door.

"Ah, overheard that bit, did you? I guess I now know how the door got locked. Well, see you only have yourself to blame for the use of the window. No sympathy."

"Did you see what you were wearing?"

"Yes, I'm still wearing it. That was a bit of a miscalculation on my part. Still, Loren could have acted a little more, hmmm, appreciative of the view."

"What!"

_Oh__, __Sunshine__, __why __do __you __have __to __tease __him __right __now__?_

"Hah! Gotcha! In all honesty Duncan, there was a lot of personal information that went down last night. I love both of you enough to know that discretion is key. I will not betray Grace's confidence because you feel entitled to know every last detail. Last night with her was so special. I won't let you take that away from me. I know, deep down, that's not what your intention is, I know you're just being a growly papa bear. There are some things that it is easier to confide, as a woman, to a woman. Please, trust me. Trust her."

Grace felt fresh tears on her face, from relief and from love. _Thank __you__, __Sunshine__._ Grace had been so afraid that Sunshine would tell Duncan everything. She knew that Sunshine was in a hard place between father and daughter, but it seemed she was worthy of that place. Grace's resolve materialized. She opened the door and ran up to the bed, ignoring Duncan's surprise at seeing her, and leapt into Sunshine's surprised arms. "My Mama Sunshine," she whispered fiercely into Sunshine's ear. "You are mine too, I love you." Duncan watched from his seat at the desk, his heart over riding his anger, discontent, embarrassment, jealousy, possessiveness and everything dark, as the light of his life embraced his Sunshine with love. He let this one go; witnessing this was more important. He realized that if Sunshine had caved it would have set everything back with Grace for both of them, he was glad she was wiser in the ways of family. He had much to learn, he just hoped Grace and Sunshine would bear with him. Duncan realized he still hadn't been able to talk to Sunshine about the two of them.

Sunshine and Leliana were able to drag Grace out of the fold of overprotective men and pamper themselves in preparation for the wedding. Leliana took them to some equivalent to a hoity toity Earth spa and salon. Why the hell was this place still open? Sunshine wondered, didn't the well-off understand anything? Nah, probably too inbred. It worked to their advantage. They got the engagement story from Leliana.

"So, congratulations are in order, huh? I'm sorry we put a halt to your celebration last night."

Leliana laughed at Sunshine's words, "oh, no, my dears, that was better than any party. Seeing you and Grace traipsing about, and I being the only one who could enjoy it. So sad for our poor men, Duncan and Alistair had the most comical expressions on their faces."

Grace nudged Leliana, "so tell us all about the romantic things Aedan did." Leliana smiled privately.

"Well, he took me up to this little hidden rooftop Gazebo, of sorts. It was quite lovely," she sighed in memory. "He just sat sweetly for a while, holding my hand. It was quite a while before he started talking. He began by telling me about his childhood, then the attack on his family and everything that he's experienced since this nightmare began. The poor man began to cry, but it was not baby tears, but man tears." Sunshine and Grace shared a slightly bewildered expression at that. "It moved me so much. I did as you suggested, Sunshine. And I told him, everything. Yes Grace, about Marjoline too. We were both in tears. He held me gently and told me that he loved me and he trusted me. And this ring! Oh, so beautiful. It had been his Grandmother's, on his mother's side. He said, 'life is short, and perhaps we won't have much time. What is left I want everyone to know we love each other, that we trust each other and that we will fight for our love.' It was so romantic. I love him so very much. I'm glad now that Marjoline sent me on this mission, it has given me a real life and real love."

The three women were very happy, and enjoying themselves immensely. While having a light lunch back in Leliana and Aedan's room, Sunshine enjoyed how the younger women were basking in the glow of young love. She forgot, however, how weddings and engagements can inspire high levels of romanticism in youth and so choked on her wine when Leliana asked her about marrying Duncan. As she was recovering, Grace jumped up and down, "yes, please say you'll do it! It would be so good for him, and that way you would never leave!" Grace was unaware how hard the mention of her leaving hit Sunshine, she had a moment where sadness covered her eyes. She shook it off.

"So, he asked the two of you to propose to me for him, did he? Ah, he's clever knowing I'd have a hard time saying 'no' to the two of you." Turning it into a joke, because she would cry otherwise. Grace and Leliana giggled.

"Of course not. Can you imagine him doing that? It's a great idea though, at least think about it."

"Tell you two wild girls, what. I promise to think about it _if_he ever proposes. Remember though, we've only been together briefly." And she thought about how she would be torn away before Duncan ever asked, so it felt like a hollow promise. She was glad that it was time to prepare for the wedding and got up to set off to find Duncan and Alistair to help them out while Leliana stayed with Grace. Before she left she grabbed Grace and whispered, "I love you so much and am so happy for you." Hugging and kissing her.

_Early __evening_:

"Duncan, you look handsome, so stop fidgeting. Alistair, stop it, as well. Grace will have my hide if the two of you manage to ruin your fine looks and appear like you just rolled out of bed." Sunshine kissed Duncan and moved him to go wait for Grace, and she gave Alistair a hug and a kiss and shooed him over to Aedan. She resumed her spot with the rest of the guests, still ignoring this Mother Airana, who had been asked to marry the couple. The wedding was sweet and simple, and Sunshine loved how beautiful Grace looked with her natural coloring. And went happily with everyone to the small reception.

It was beautiful. There was food, there was punch, and there was love and happiness. Everyone was in the highest of spirits, and consumed copious amounts of the punch. It had a delightful edge that made Sunshine's body tingle. She noticed that everyone was so happy and friendly, even Loghain was permitted to attend. She was in such a good mood she even let him dance with her. "Duncan is a lucky man, _Sunshine_." He said her name with a little twist. "I think if I had found you first..." Sunshine winked and shook her head.

"Oh, Loghain, you know I only have eyes for him, so stop being silly." He pressed her against his body and she could feel his erection. Huh, that was odd. He didn't seem the type, truly. Duncan intervened before she thought too hard about it, taking exception to how close Loghain had held her and pressed her even closer to him. Sunshine thought he was being silly too, but her body appreciated his closeness. It seemed his body did too. Must be something in the punch, she thought. A truer thought she had never had that night. Oghren was happy to see that the entire bowl of punch was consumed and that _everyone_, including himself, had some. He whistled happily and wondered if he could find a mixed group of four Elves.

_Wedding __Night_:

The people who were coupled before the wedding headed out early. Riding the high of romance they found themselves tearing at each other's clothes while heading to their respective quarters. Sunshine was on too big of high to complain about all the love Duncan showed her body, and all the love he allowed her to share. They had used few words, letting their bodies convey everything. She loved him so much, but knew that if she said the words, outside of passion, that night she would cry. So she said everything through her touch:

_I love you. I wish this night would never end. I will never regret this, even when the grief of being away from you seems immense. If I can fight for you, I will. I want us to be a family. I want to be yours, for always. I want you to be so happy, so very happy. Please, please, please, please, let me keep my loves here in Thedas. Please don't take me away._

Duncan was having trouble finding his words as well, and his body tried to tell her his love.

_Please let _me_ be more than you have ever had. Please let _me_ be your true love. Stay with me, I love you, I need you here. I want you to be mine. Please don't hate me if I die. Please, please, please, please stay here with me. I need you._

_Day __after __wedding__, __morning_:

It was interesting to find that every person from the estate, including the aged butler, had found love the night of the wedding. There was quite a bit of humorous couplings that had taken place, and some outright surprising ones. Like Gavarth and Danforth with the menopausal Housekeeper. Oghren with a male Elf. And Loren with Liam and three young maids. Everyone else had managed to make it to their beds without everyone finding out who their partners for the night had been, which was good as no one wanted to admit who the randy butler had been with - apparently he made the rounds having found himself potent for the first time in years. It would be the last bit of amusement that anyone would find that day as the grim knowledge of what they faced lay before them.

* The next chapter will be Sunshine's whereabouts during the Archdemon fight.


	9. Hand of the Hag

**Author's Note: This chapter discusses what Sunshine got herself up to whilst her friends took on the ArchDemon. The first part is her farewell with Duncan and is rather lovey-dovey, as indicated by the subtitle of 'The Sandy Stretch', it can be skipped if you do not like reading such stuff. The middle section is rather graphic and might be disturbing as it deals with rape, the final section is all about Sunshine helping defend the Alienage.**

The Sandy Stretch:

It was to be their last time together, as a whole group, before the fighting began in earnest. Duncan had chosen to have only their group at breakfast as he wanted there to be one last chance to share a meal together without the interruptions of messengers. Loghain wisely excused himself and had offered to turf the messengers alongside Fergus. He looked wistfully at the group and had a moment of deep regret at how the events over the past year unfolded. He knew he had only his own hand to blame for playing a part in the debacle. At least he could still fight for Ferelden and maybe there would be some redemption there. He would never be able to fully be absolved, either by his fellow Wardens, King Fergus or himself, for his actions. He vowed then, that he would spend the remainder of his days following his Commander and fighting for Ferelden. He cast one sad look at Sunshine, who was shining like the sun in her name at her friends, knowing that he would never have the opportunity to bask in her light as she seemed to dislike him. He doubted that she would ever listen to any case he pled for her affections, even if Duncan had not already laid claim to her. He smiled slightly while he made his way to the Reception Hall at the thought of him and his old friend fighting over her. It was unlikely to have the desired results of Sunshine swooning for the victor. He doubted that he deserved her, and would maybe even think less of her if she had thought of him as a hero.

In the Dining Hall a massive breakfast was served for everyone. There was no formality that morning as everyone held their plates and moved about the room talking to each other, saying final farewells without saying that's what it really was. Duncan had been dragged out of bed early and had not been able to talk to Sunshine alone. He watched as she gave Grace love and warmth from across the room. Loren was joking about lapdogs with Liam, Danforth was discussing Gavarth's new book, Michael and Garrett were chuckling over some anecdote, Anders and Zevran were holding hands and sitting quietly with each other...Everywhere he looked, this was his moment to keep.

He was happy that Sunshine arrived to breakfast wearing her 'modern armor', as she put it. And had several of her guns, including Big Bertha, near her. He needed one last moment with her, just her, as he knew that when they parted today it could be the last time they saw each other. He made his way over to her, his determined pace kept his fellows from calling out to him. Grace looked up, still glowing from her wedding night, and smiled at him. "Duncan!" She said, surprising him with a hug. Sunshine smiled up at him in joy at Grace's warmth with him this morning. He hugged his daughter closely, hating that she couldn't stay safe with Sunshine at the Palace.

"I need to have a word with your moth..Sunshine," he said, quickly covering his gaffe. Grace didn't miss a beat:

"I'll release my _mother_ into your care then," she said winking at them, giving Sunshine a parting kiss on the cheek. Duncan flushed a little and smiled at his daughter's love of Sunshine. He pulled Sunshine through a servant's entrance and out to a little vegetable and herb garden. Sunshine was about to say something, but he kissed her quickly, stopping any words that were going to come from her. He put his finger on her lips to ensure her continued silence.

"Shhh, Sunshine, love. I need to tell you something, Maker knows I've been trying for days. I have to be uninterrupted or I'll lose my nerve. Please, let me talk." Sunshine nodded, but Duncan had gotten wise to her mouth and kept his finger there anyway, playing with her lips, enjoying the softness as he gathered his words. "I may not live past this fight," he pressed harder on her lips, stifling the protest. "I want...no, I need you to be safe. It is eating me up to think that something might happen to you." He paused again, steeling himself to reveal his fears.

"I am so afraid that even if I survive you'll be gone from me, from Grace. I think even Danforth and Gavarth would throw themselves on their swords if they lost their sister. Yes, that's how they think of you, they love you too, you know. I have been afraid to ask you about what would take you away. I am afraid of the answer. That night when you told me about some of the worlds you have traveled to, and you hazed over details on why you left...I knew what you were saying.

Love, don't cry. If you start, I'll start. Please, don't spare my feelings, tell me if you want to go. I know that our world lacks the things you like. And...we don't have...Maker, listen to me, my voice is going all maudlin. I know I'm not your husband, him, Jasper. I know you love me and Grace, and our friends...but, I...I don't want you to go. Even if I can never be him, for you. I want to try..." He trailed off then, his eyes feeling hot and stinging with tears, his breath ragged. He had never felt so exposed in his life with a lover. He felt like he was hanging by a thread waiting for her to say something. His heart stopped as he saw the sorrow in her eyes, this was it, he thought, she's going to end things with me. He braced himself.

Sunshine met Duncan's eyes and felt herself rip apart. He looked so anguished. Her strong, handsome lover. The man who made her overflow with love and joy. She moved her fingers up to his lips, mimicking his earlier action. Duncan kissed them softly out of instinct and hoped this wasn't time he would be able to. "I...crap, my voice is cracking. Fuck, I'm going to start bawling!" This was not what Duncan had expected. Her fingers moved from his mouth to cover her eyes. He was bewildered. She started again after a few steadying breaths.

"Okay, okay. I can say this. Duncan, you make me insane. In the best way possible. I knew shortly after leaving Earth, my native land, that I wasn't deeply attached to Jasper. My children though, that hurt. I knew that he would find someone who would be a mother to them. No, don't grimace. He's very practical, but he loves his children and he knew that's what I wanted. I just kept saying the whole 'love of my life bit' because I didn't have any inclination, until you, to become involved with someone - intimately. It just became a background to give people. Most people are hesitant to pry because they assume it's too painful. It's not, at least not anymore. I'm so different now, I'm only the same at baseline. Him and I...I don't even know if we'd be friends. Probably vague acquaintances.

But you...I knew from that very first moment that I saw you and shook your hand that I would die for you. God, Duncan. This is stupid, not our love - that I'm having a hard time telling you this. Arghhh! I don't know if I'm going to have to leave you. I don't get a choice. I just get sucked back, generally after some sort of mortal injury - and no, you can't prevent it by keeping me bundled up somewhere, I'd just slip on a stone and give myself a tragic head injury. Sometimes it's less dramatic. I don't want to go. I want to stay here. With you, with Grace and company. But you have to live Duncan, I don't think there is any hope for me otherwise. If you die...I can't imagine that anyone but Grace might be able to anchor me here. I don't even know if it's possible. No pressure, huh? And Grace?...She's got so much on her plate...don't worry, you can't anchor me unless you want to...and if more powerful beings than your Archdemon drag me off...I'll have fought to stay, with you. Please know this."

Sunshine felt insecure. _Nothing like telling a man you've realistically just met that if they want to keep you they have to really want it. And, hey, that might not even be enough, so they'd never even know if it was because they wanted it enough or not. Maybe I shouldn't have told him, maybe I could use my magic and erase me from his memory...no too complicated. I'd have to erase a lot of people, and find all the little pieces of me left about. Should I offer?_

Duncan watched her face as it grew sadder and more conflicted with each passing moment. He wasn't expecting this. He kept forgetting how open Sunshine is. How she didn't like to keep something to herself for the sake of stringing people along or to appear more mysterious. He gently took her hands in his and began rubbing them. He knew that he really had to get this next piece right or he may very well lose her to self-doubt. How ironic that it would be his strong, confident lover who was plagued by insecurity now, and not himself - a man who had always been considered second-rate as an intimate companion. He was a tired, old man in a world that seemed to have little to offer her outside of the people she loved. Are people enough? Was he enough? Worse, would she regret staying?

He leaned in, and gently nudged her nose with his. "Sunshine, my love, I want you to stay. I want to be enough. No, that's not right. I want to be better than enough. I don't want to die. I don't want Grace to die. And while it is some sort of comfort to know that you won't truly shed your mortal coil, I don't want you to die here. I want you to be safely waiting for me. I promise to do everything possible to make my way back to you alive. Please try to avoid any loose stones. I just don't want you to regret our love, ever. I promise you that if you are torn from me I will rage to the Maker and whoever that God of yours is until you are returned to me. And I will never regret our time, and I pray that it lasts past all this."

Sunshine met his eyes, her doubt being erased by the sincerity she saw in their depths. She leaned up and kissed him with all of her, her always, her heart. "You better live Duncan, Commander of the Grey, or I will resurrect you in the hereafter and beat on you with a frying pan!" He laughed, and wondered if the 'hereafter' was an actual place. He kissed her back with ferocity.

"My sweet, tempestuous, Disreputable Urban Cowgirl, you keep yourself for me." They rejoined their friends, hand in hand, with matching smiles. Sunshine made her final farewells to everyone, giving Duncan one last parting kiss and slipped out the door. Not wanting to see them off with her eyes, she knew there was no way they could all survive the battle. She wanted her last view of them not to be of their backs, but of their beautiful, smiling faces.

Vengeance:

The streets were chaos as the city finally tore its head from its ass and people were fleeing. It was perfect for Sunshine. She concealed herself with a cloak and had her bag slung over her shoulder. She made a mental note to give Fergus evacuation guidelines, if she survived. It's too late for it now, she thought as she made her way through various back streets. Completely ignored by the confused and scared civilians she easily made her way to the Chantry. She hoisted herself over one of the courtyard walls of the Chantry. It was obscenely clean almost everywhere, except the center, where there were scorch marks. Her heart hardened like Pharaoh's.

She had anticipated that the members of the Chantry would have battened themselves down. Something about the belief that the Maker would keep them safe, because zealots were morons, really. She found her way to the garden outside of Mother Lucia's suite and looked inside. It was surprising that her windows weren't shuttered. This woman was nuts. Unfortunately she was the murderous kind of nuts to which everyone had a fatal allergic reaction to. Sunshine stared inside the sleeping quarters noting that it was quite empty. She tried mundane methods of breaking and entering and was happy to see that it worked. This woman must think herself so above everything that personal safety wasn't an issue. It would work well to Sunshine's advantage.

She entered the room and drew a ward that would prevent curious ears or eyes from witnessing the events that were to transpire in this room. She moved around the room, examining the space, and how she needed to move things to help events move along in an optimal fashion. She tossed a ward on the door to prevent anyone from wanting to enter who wasn't Mother Lucia and decided to give everything a thorough shakedown. It was upon going through her private desk and finding a hidden drawer, so convenient, cocky and unoriginal and she set about opening it. The lock wasn't much, probably more for design than functionality. Lucia was likely very confident that her inner sanctum would never be disturbed, who'd dare? Within was an expandable journal, Sunshine carefully opened it and begun scanning its contents. It was meticulous and contained the following on every entry:

A start date

A name, or some sort of coding system if the name wasn't available, of the victim

Physical description, including gender, age, looks, nationality and obvious markings

How they were obtained - from informant to retreiver with reward amounts given

How they were prepared - what group of ingredients were used to prevent use of magic if binding them wasn't preferable, it seemed it rarely was, she must like to see a struggle.

Templar names, with actions they had performed for which this was a reward

Description of Acts Performed - not a list of bad deeds of the victim being raped and tortured, but of the raping and torturing

Witnesses present - if it was a public death

A physical souvenir of the victim

An end date

Sunshine supposed that in a world without videography that the sickos would want a different way of reliving what they had done. Normally women aren't sociopaths, clearly Lucia is an exception. Sunshine looked through all of the more recent entries, noting that this had been going on for over twenty years, in some form, with events becoming more frequent as time moved on. She found the entry she was looking for and viewed the details of her baby's torture. She forced herself to read every detail, of which there were many, most likely Lucia really enjoyed hurting Grace because of who she was. She looked at the names of the Templars who had raped her, Sers Domanic and Crias. She wouldn't have time to gather all the assholes in this book, but these two and Lucia she could do.

Sunshine stood in the center of the room, her eyes focused on the journal, and began talking while opening up a cord of her energy. As she wove the cord into a complicated knot she said, "I invoke the rite of the Hand of the Hag. May all of the victims of Mother Lucia, those contained in her journal and those from without, find justice in her death. May the Call of the Hand bring others to seek justice against those who aided Mother Lucia. May the Hag reach out and seek vengeance for all of the offences against her children." She released the knotted cord from her hands and it traveled to the journal, sinking in. Part of the cord whispered out of the room, seeking those with offences against the Hag's children and marking them for the Hunt. Sunshine sighed at the completion of the first part, the Calling of the Rite, and settled in at the desk.

She carefully stowed the journal in her pack and began reading through other pieces of Chantry record keeping. Noting any inconsistencies in monies received and distributed, reviewing all of her entries of the Chantry workers, from Mothers to Lay People, throughout Ferelden. It was comprehensive, it should be preserved. She decided to keep that as well. She had quite a while to sit and think about what she would do, and was frankly getting a little bored. She had found some bottles of potion, several of which appeared to be a powerful, drug laced aphrodisiac. The same kind Lucia used when she raped the male mages and wanted them to be hard for her. Sunshine's gut twisted. She found a basin and randomly dumped out portions of it, and then hid the bottles to be retrieved later. It was with great relief that in the early afternoon Lucia finally made it to her sleeping quarters. Sunshine heard her at the door and moved to the side of a wardrobe to disguise her presence.

Lucia walked in, looking as if she hadn't a care in the world. She began to disrobe and slip into a gown that looked awful on a woman of her age and incongruent with a woman who headed the Ferelden Chantries. She went to her desk, poured herself some wine and opened her hidden drawer. A perfect opening for Sunshine as she noted that her hands stilled on the drawer when she saw her journal was missing. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. Mother Lucia you have been a very evil thing, haven't you?" She watched as Lucia stiffened and froze in her seat. Sunshine wandered about the desk and leaned on it, giving Lucia a full view of a very mad woman whose eyes were entirely filled with a hot, yellow light.

Frightened of Sunshine, Lucia began to scream. Her screams started with fear, then went to rage as Sunshine just leaned on her desk, staring at her. It was quite some time, as her screams had turned to coherent words, that Lucia realized that no one could hear her. She finally stopped, panting. Being totally fucking crazy she said, "give it back to me."

"No."

"I will punish you, apostate! I will have you torn down! I will have every Templar take you in every orifice!"

"You're welcome to try."

Lucia tried lunging at Sunshine, but quickly realized that she was more or less immobile. Sunshine smiled.

"You see Lucia, you don't mind that I remove your title from your name, do you? Oh, you do? Good. As I was saying, I would like to think that I would have taken the time to do this without the impetus of the rape and torture of my daughter, but being honest, I may not have thought to make the time to do it before the Darkspawn descended on Denerim and possibly killed you before I could. I am going to get so much satisfaction from your death. And you know what? My very_alive_, very strong, beautiful and powerful daughter will as well. She'll be able to rest easier knowing that you are dead and will not be in a position to hurt another person. Oh, but where are my manners?

Allow me to introduce myself, Sunshine Jack, Hand of the Hag, at your disservice. It is going to be my immense pleasure to destroy you, in your favorite way - Death by Templar Rape. I want you to know that I have already selected the sturdy Templars to provide you with your death, Ser Domanic and Ser Crias. I am sure that the two of them will be more than happy to oblige me, especially when they see how lovely you look on this Darkspawn cursed afternoon. Oh, I see there is recognition there! Say the name of my daughter."

"Grace," Lucia meekly replied.

"That's right, Grace." Sunshine began to touch Lucia, pulling cords of the Wild from the air and wrapping them around Lucia. Lucia felt an intense heat binding her body, it was hotter than any fire, the pain so vast her thoughts were gone from anything but that. There was no escape, no reprieve. She watched, as Sunshine concentrated on the cords she was wrapping Lucia's body, with fear and pain. As Sunshine finished up, she smiled at Lucia. It was a warm smile, one that was used when greeting someone you loved, it was frightening. The immediate onslaught of pain had ended, but her body still felt tight, hot and uncomfortable.

"Here, dear Lucia, take a look at yourself in the glass." Sunshine helped her up, as if she was rag doll and moved her in front of the looking glass. Lucia stared, stunned. Sunshine had transformed her into looking like Lucia's younger sister, Lisbette, when she was sixteen. Lisbette had been far more beautiful than herself, far more beloved, and she was an apostate whom her parents had protected. Lucia had killed her, but not before forcing herself upon her sister with the aid of a Templar trainee, Ser Alrik. Lisbette had been her first. She stared in horror at what was to come. She saw it all there, on Sunshine's face. Sunshine leaned in, "they are all here, watching. They will have their justice." At a soft hum from Sunshine's lips the room filled with countless women and men, with Lisbette in the forefront.

They said nothing, just stared at her, looking hopeful. "No," was all Lucia could force out. She tried saying many things, but they only came out as whimpers or indistinct pleas. Sunshine nodded, satisfied.

"Say your name," she said to Lucia.

"Lisbette," came her automatic reply, her face opening up in horror as she realized what was transpiring. She would never be able to tell Ser Domanic and Ser Crias who she was. It was the moment that she herself liked to see pass by her own victims - the moment you know there is no hope for your survival. She prayed, earnestly, to the Maker, perhaps for the first time in her life, to save her. Sunshine laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure your Maker would just love to come and save you." Sunshine then took the opportunity to change her own appearance into that of a Chantry Sister, and bound Lucia to the bed with a rough, hemp rope. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you are not alone with the spirits for too long." At that she went out of the door in search of the Templars.

They were not hard to find and she was able to convince them, without too much Wild Magic, to come to Mother Lucia's quarters and take care of the apostate there. Lucia had told her that this apostate was special and would need them to take their time to punish her fully for her crimes. The two Templars eagerly followed Sunshine to the bedroom, which was an unheard of treat, to find a beautiful, young, frightened apostate. Ser Domanic was already stroking himself underneath his skirting as Ser Crias was slowly pulling off his armor.

Ser Crias went up to Lucia and began stroking her hair gently, "so beautiful. Shhh, be quiet for me, my beautiful one. Oh, tears. No, none of that. Please don't cry, I hate seeing beautiful girls cry, even apostates." He loosened one of the ropes which was binding one of her hands saying, "please help me with my armor, it's so hard to get this buckle off." Lucia struggled to think of the best reaction, it was no comfort knowing what to expect from these two. She reached a trembling hand up to his buckle, fumbling with it. "Oh, these beautiful hands. You've never taken armor off of a man before have you? Here let me show you, my beauty. Yes, like this. I know that our dear Mother Lucia wants you to die, but you're so beautiful, if you're very good for me, I can help you escape. My name is Ser Crias, will you say it for me?" His name left her lips and he moaned in pleasure, "you're such a good girl, you'll love me so well." He began to trail his hands over her body, watching as her fear and hope battled in her eyes as she helped him with his armor. He moved to kneel behind her and smiled viciously up at Ser Domanic conspiratorially.

Sunshine watched impassively from the shadows, completely ignored by everyone, both corporeal and non, at the unfolding scene. She needed to stay witness until the magic of vengeance completely took over and there would be no turning back point for the three of them. Ser Domanic began to explore her body with some force, "so tight, it's still there," he said with pleasure, indicating her hymen. This surprised Lucia as she was certainly not a virgin, she was disconnected for a moment, trying to dissolve her mind from what was happening, but Ser Domanic began to squeeze her so painfully that her mind was brought back. "None of that."

Sunshine's face hardened as the Templars began in earnest, knowing she had to wait until the three were so caught up in the act that there would be no hope. Watching people get raped was not easy, even if she hated the people involved. Her only comfort was that they were all awful, evil, foul people. It seemed to take forever, but maybe only two hours, before the Wild Vengeance magic fully snapped into place. No one would be able to stop the inevitable and the magic would kill the Templars as they killed Lucia through their brutal raping. She casually reinforced the wards, and quieted their voices so it was only a harsh whisper. Her coup de grace was when she released the cords on Lucia and Lucia began to change back into her original body. She tossed the bottles of potion she had found around the room, to set the scene and cast confusion to whomever found the trio. After that she went up to the window, opening it and settling herself on the sill, "enjoy," she said to the startled Templars as she slipped out and closed the window, locking it with magic. Knowing that the Templars would fully begin to understand what was happening and would hurt themselves trying to struggle with the binds of the Wild Magic on them. She went back over the wall and quickly made her way to the Palace as the noise of battle began to draw ever nearer.

The Alienage:

Her prior wandering aimlessly through the streets of Denerim helped her navigate her way to the Palace, breathing a sigh of relief that she was able to keep her promise to Duncan. The infusion of Wild Magic she had received from the rite had completely dissipated at she got in sight of the Palace. She moved quietly through the passage that seemed to primarily serve as an entrance for Elves. As she approached she saw two young Elves pleading with the guards to open the gate and let the Elves of the Alienage in. Sunshine began to run as she noticed the one guard posted in front of the gate getting physical with the young pair and stepped in getting a fist to the chest that was meant for one of the Elves.

"What are you doing? Let these people in." Sunshine demanded.

"No." Came the reply from the ugliest man she'd ever seen. He had a dark thatch of ill kempt hair and teeth that could eat an apple through a keyhole. "We ain't got room for none of 'dem knife ears, and this gate won't open for 'dem, or for you."

Sunshine debated killing the guards, but thought better of it as it would be messy and she would still not be able to get the heavy gate open. Well at least there was this, she thought, punching the ugly son of bitch, she smiled as she heard a satisfying crack and he went down, hard. She turned to the Elves, "'what's the situation?"

"We can see the Darkspawn coming, they're heading to the Alienage! We don't have protection! Please!" Came the plea from a young male elf. Sunshine felt her face harden again, if she lived she was going to torture that guard. She grabbed the two by the hands,noting that the other was a girl of about the same age and look as the boy, twins, perhaps.

"I'm Sunshine, lead the way. I'll help you defend your home, to my dying breath if necessary." She learned, along the way, that the boy went by Zen and the girl by Del and they were, indeed, twins of eighteen summers, they replied to her query. The hustled back to the Alienage, making it before the Darkspawn had. The attack from the army slowing their progress some. She looked over the situation with the eye of a Commander. She addressed the group of Elves who were staring at her with apprehension.

"First, we must make barricades, you, you and you, grab the sturdiest of you and begin using anything at hand to set a low, heavily reinforced barricade about this high. Del grab a few others and set up random pilings that we can hide behind and fire from. Zen, take the least able to fight and barricade them in the most reinforced building, those that are barricaded should carefully barricade themselves further from within while making it feasible to escape if there is fire. The rest of you grab anything that can be used as a weapon, from real weapons to pitchforks and frying pans. I'll start setting up my own weapons and setting mines at various locations up front. Do not get near those devices, they will kill you. Our best chance is to hit them by range, only using direct contact if necessary. I will call out if we run out of ammunition and need to fall forward. Remember we will make it through this, we will win, we will show Denerim and all of Ferelden that we did not meekly roll on our backs as the Darkspawn invade." She stopped there, nodded at everyone, who cheered, swept up in her confidence and commanding presence and set themselves to their various tasks.

Sunshine went far forward and began laying trip wires attached to explosives, mines and strips of razor wire. She set out every weapon she had at various intervals, charging up Big Bertha and ensuring she had ammunition handy to reload her bullet using weapons. There was only so much she could take from her bag at once and hoped that it would be enough before she could replenish. The sounds of Darkspawn were drawing ever nearer and the Elves who had some skill with a range weapon were taking high positions, while the other would throw things that could not be used as a hand to hand weapon. Del joined her from behind one of her pilings. Sunshine could see the desire in Del's eyes to fight, she would not deny her.

"Here, kid." Sunshine handed her The Flapper and grabbed the holster with Dick and Jane in it, strapping it around Del's waist. "Be careful, when you fire the one in your hand, she sprays high velocity bullets, only shoot forward with her, when she's spent you should fire the two guns at your waist, in tandem, as much as possible. I'll help you reload until you get the hang of it." It's war, Sunshine thought, no use having unused weapons. "You aim Dick and Jane like this," demonstrating somewhat with The Continental Op. "The Flapper, the one in your hands, isn't much for aiming, just keep the trigger down and the muzzle in the direction of the Darkspawn." She clapped Del on the back one final time, realizing, belatedly that she neglected to warn them about the noise, ah well, they'd figure it out.

Fights are generally a vague blur of violence, screams and death. The smell was always awful, that it was the entrails of Darkspawn made it especially bad. Once the Darkspawn had made it past the primary entrance into the Alienage it was carnage as the explosive traps went off. There was no stopping them from exploding as the Darkspawn had no clue how to disarm such technology. The noise was deafening, Sunshine was used to it, but she looked around at the startled Elves. She signaled for the ranged weapons to be deployed and used Jet Setter to take out as many as she could from afar. She tried to take out any that seemed to have magic or have special prowess in battle. She wondered if any of them were the generals that had been in the game, and then thought nothing but killing the fucks.

When Del ran out of ammo, she took a moment to show her how to reload, and Del jumped back into the fray, firing and screaming at the Darkspawn. Sunshine armed grenades and threw them at the Darkspawn, shoving Del down as they exploded. When the Elves had exhausted their arrows and bolts she motioned for them to come down and start hurtling debris from an old building at the Darkspawn. She shouted orders, she fired her guns and threw every possible destructive item she could. These assholes were tireless. Every time Big Bertha was fully charged she used it to blow up a whole shit load of Darkspawn, it was immensely satisfying. She had run out of ammo for her rifle and grabbed The Battle Axe and the Op. She quickly showed Del how to use Big Bertha and told her to holler, 'Bertha', and a direction before firing her off.

Sunshine tore off her cloak and her bag and ran into the fighting, blasting Darkspawn with the shotgun, while the Elves took care of any partially live ones that got close to them or stragglers Sunshine missed. Sunshine was riding the high of going 'commando' and felt adrenaline course through her. She began to feel the rush of Wild Magic and knew what her mission was: Defend the Alienage. She could feel the pull of other dragons and knew that her friends were engaging the Archdemon. She let her body roll loose and dodged out of the way when Del signaled that she was firing Bertha. Del apparently picking up on how to use the heavy weapon rather quickly; good girl, Sunshine thought.

All of them, on her side, fought beautifully and Sunshine was very proud. She felt a snap of energy and realized that the Archdemon had been slain. The Darkspawn immediately became disorganized and were running crazy, making it more fun to kill them, but harder too. Sunshine Jack liked a challenge. Her magic approved of killing these creatures, and hummed in her body creating a calling like a Wild Hunt. So caught up she didn't realize that she was now using her shotgun as a club. There was a moment of calm, as most of the Darkspawn had fallen, and Sunshine breathed hard and carelessly kicked a writhing genlock. She began assessing the battlefield and saw the Elves regrouping, carrying of wounded and taking them into a warehouse that they turned into a field clinic.

There was a deep roar and Sunshine looked up to the wall that the Alienage shared with the Market District and watched as an Ogre charged through, demented and lost. She realized it was heading straight to Zen and Del who were helping a young Elf with a leg wound of some variety. She moved in a rush, leaping over the male on the stretcher, pushing Zen and Del back and began to fist fight the Ogre. It was a poor fighting choice on Sunshine's part. Del realized that if she didn't do something Sunshine was done for, she grabbed Big Bertha and charged her up. It was an agonizing amount of time as Sunshine and the Ogre exchanged blows. Sunshine was looking a little crumpled but she kept on going. This was clearly not her finest brawl, but, wow, what endurance. When Bertha finally hummed, completely full, Del yelled, "Bertha, left!" At that Sunshine flipped back, ungracefully, landed painfully on her back and scrambled back as Bertha roared out, nailing the Ogre and obliterating him.

Zen and Del ran up to Sunshine, who looked up weakly at them, :"good girl, Del, you rock!" And then promptly passed out. Zen had always been timid, afraid of being taken from his sister by Templars, afraid of his magic; watching Sunshine, a human and complete stranger, defend everyone here, throwing herself, unarmed at an Ogre. This was his moment, he was not afraid, he was not timid. He was, however, inexperienced, and flooded Sunshine with healing magic, or at least what he hoped was healing magic. It was this that saved Sunshine, keeping her in Thedas, physically. It helped that Del looked up, and smiled at Zen with pride, "I knew you had it!"

The Alienage slowly settled into life around Sunshine, Del and Zen. Del collected all of Sunshine's belongings and brought them to the room where she was kept. She kept vigil when Zen slept, otherwise she helped around the Alienage, cleaning and building. She was in awe of Sunshine's heroism and selflessness, it was humbling. She was determined to see Sunshine live. Del had taken broken pieces from Sunshine's armor and fashioned it into a smaller set for herself, she had a feeling that Sunshine would approve. She even went with Elder Valendrian to attempt to get an audience with someone at the Palace to talk about Sunshine but were brusquely turned aside. When Del discussed this later with Zen they decided that they didn't need to share Sunshine with the undeserving humans.

Zen continued to fill Sunshine with energy whenever she seemed to lag. He began having more pride in his magic. All of the Alienage decided to name Sunshine the 'Hero of the Alienage' which would have amused and tickled her. He loved seeing the determination in Del to become a 'brawler', as she called it, like Sunshine. The Elves, as it turned out, were the first to move to the other districts, helping out employers who had remained, returning to servant positions. It surprised everyone to see the Elves out and about and going about their lives so quickly. The general populace of Denerim quickly took it for granted and it was almost completely forgotten about. Zen was initially worried that Templars would find him, but was relieved when it seemed like they couldn't sense his magic.

News of the Alienage and its inhabitants finally made it to Fergus. It took a couple of months as he was sorting out how to rebuild Ferelden after the Blight and asked that every district be investigated, including the Alienage, for a damage report. He later admitted to himself, that his initial decision was based on practicality and not deep concern for the Alienage, which made him more determined to right the situation there. He was surprised when the investigators came back and told him that they Alienage actually looked better than before, although the Elves were not very open about what happened, and just said that someone came and helped them out. They reported that the Elves were actively trying to improve the look of the Alienage on their own and seemed highly suspicious of the investigators and their concern. At this Fergus sent out Sergeant Kylon, of the City Guard, at the recommendation of one of his advisors, to see if he could get to the bottom of what happened in the Alienage during the battle.

Sergeant Kylon, nervously, debriefed his new King in person, at the King's insistence. "Your Majesty," he began, "I have completed, to the best of my ability, my investigation into the Alienage during the battle and its recovery since the battle."

"At ease, Sergeant. I read your report and I have a few questions regarding your findings. You wrote that when you arrived that the Elves were cordial but reluctant to divulge much information. Did you have a sense of why?"

Sergeant Kylon, shifted awkwardly, wondering how to tell the King about the Denerim Alienage. Fergus picked up on this and realized that he had put Kylon in an difficult space, as he knew that Kylon would be worried about diplomacy. "Sergeant, please, be candid. You will receive no censure from me with candor, I assure you."

Sergeant Kylon nodded at this, "Very well, Your Majesty. The Elves here in Denerim had an awful time of it with the former Teryn of Denerim. They view humans with distrust, which has been well earned, I assure you. When I talked to a couple of Elves who work in the Market District they told me that the Elves were turned away by Palace Guards during the battle and sent back to the Alienage. When I was finally granted an audience with Elder Valendrian he informed me, curtly, that he doesn't understand why the Palace if concerned with them now, as they were turned away before. I pressed him for details, assuring him that the new King, pardon my use of your title, Majesty, would be interested to know them. He finally told me that two young Elves, Del and Zen, went to Palace, by way of the Elves Servant Entrance, to get aid. They were turned back, and a human woman came up and returned to the Alienage with them. That was all I got from them. He claimed he didn't know her name, and that the young Elves were not available to question as they were out of the Alienage at the moment, and he didn't know when they would return."

"How about the state of the buildings, did they allow you to search them?"

"Only a couple, claiming the others were in no shape for me to view. The ones I saw were in the generally dilapidated state from before the battle but it seems they are trying to improve them." He hesitated, Fergus nodded for him to go on. "Well, Your Majesty, I couldn't add this to my report, because it is subjective, but they seem happier. They have more pride, they seemed to stand straighter, everyone looked me in the eye. Not a one of them shied from me. I was glad for the change, but I wonder at how it happened. I'm sure that they are pleased that they defended the Alienage so successfully, but something seems different. As the prior investigators, from both sides mentioned, there was destruction to the main entrances into the Alienage, and aside from some alterations, they haven't touched those areas, except to make some sort of memorial out of it."

"No one seems to know what caused the destruction, do you have any insight?"

"Well, it looked pretty thorough. Like something massive came through, and there were scorch marks on the stones. I've never seen anything like it, really."

Fergus thought on all of the reports he read and now Sergeant Kylon's debriefing. There was something more there, he was sure. He had been determined to be an active ruler, and not at all like his predecessors, and so he strengthened his resolve. "Sergeant Kylon, I believe that I should go investigate the Alienage, myself. Would you extend me the courtesy of your escort, along with my personal guard?"

Shocked, Sergeant Kylon readily agreed and within the hour they found themselves at the Alienage. He watched as King Fergus applied himself to examining the damage to the gates and walls at the front of the Alienage, deciding that this was one for the history books. Maybe King Fergus would be a change for the better after all.

Fergus made slow progress through the Alienage, masking his horror at the condition. This was better than before? He thought with dismay. This place was unfit for any life. He was ashamed of his country in that moment, ashamed in himself. He went up to the group of Elves that were waiting for him, having realized that the King, himself, was here. He approached what appeared to be the group's leader. Sergeant Kylon made the introductions.

"Your Majesty, may I have the honor of presenting Elder Valendrian to you? Elder Valendrian, His Majesty, King Fergus." Valendrian bowed deeply, King Fergus inclined his head, honoring the Elder.

"Please be at ease, Elder Valendrian. I am coming to ensure that all citizens in Denerim are faring well after the battle. I see that you may need supplies and workers to help rebuild, does that meet your assessment?"

"Your Majesty, you honor us with your concern. We would be glad of your..." Valendrian was cut off as an oblivious Del ran out, ignoring the humans, and grabbing Valendrian.

"We need more elfroot, she's worsening, Zen's passed out from his efforts. We're losing her!" King Fergus was bemused to notice that he, and his escort, were completely forgotten by the Elves as they ran into a nearby house. They followed behind the Elves, being deterred by no one, as they realized the King was still there. He stopped straight away as he saw Sunshine laying naked on a cot. It looked like she had been being bathed. Everything seemed to come into focus as he realized why he had never seen Sunshine at the Palace. Of course, he thought, she would be the one to go and help the Alienage. Well at least that explains the damage to the gate and walls, and the successful defense of the Alienage. He turned to one of his guards.

"Go get Mage Wynne, immediately, we will need her help. Also bring along a litter to carry her back to the palace. Dismissed."

"You aren't taking our Sunshine," Del jumped up in front of Sunshine and glared at the King. "She's our Hero! The only person who cared enough to help us, you can't have her because you're greedy and want her. You didn't want her during the battle, but now you do? Tough! She's mine!"

"Del - " Valendrian began, in warning.

"No, Elder Valendrian, it is okay. Del, right? I promise that Sunshine is a dear friend of mine. I am proud that she came here to defend you and the Alienage, that's the kind of person she is. Maker knows, we need more people like her. I want to make sure that she's safe, and I know a really good healer that can help her. Please let us take her back with us." He saw Del's conflicted look and knew she didn't think much of a human's promise, well maybe Sunshine's, but she was one of those people who broke every exception, much like Grace.

"Look, Del, I care for her. She's like a sister to me. Please trust me. If you like, you can come with me and help me keep her safe. What do you say?"

Del digested this, "Zen has to come too."

"Done," Fergus said with some relief.

It was a week before he sent word to Duncan. He wanted to make sure she would live before sending word. Wynne, with Zen's help, worked tirelessly on Sunshine. It exhausted the two of them, but they never gave up. Wynne finally came and told him that she thought she would hold steady for now, but only time would tell if she revived fully.

"Frankly," Wynne said, "I am amazed that she has survived this long. Zen has a definite talent with healing. I don't know how she's lived without much going into her body, but something, maybe Zen's magic, has been sustaining her. She had some injuries that Zen didn't know how to address and with a lot of work, I was able to fix them. It was harder than it should have been. There is one more thing...I'm not sure if we should inform Duncan, but she is pregnant. And no, do not tell Grace either, I don't want to get either of their hopes up only to have her lose them."

Great, Fergus thought, this letter just got a whole lot harder to write.

_'Dear Duncan,_

_It is with great relief that I am able to tell you that Sunshine has been recovered.'_

No, that made it sound like it was her remains and not her.

_'Dear Duncan,_

_Sunshine has been found, bad injuries, long story, come quickly'_

Hmmm, no, he would probably be killed for that one.

_'Duncan, my friend,_

_I have mixed news to share with you. Sunshine's whereabouts during the battle have been confirmed. She defended the Alienage and was caught in a hand to hand battle with an Ogre. I would like to give you more detail but my informants are a difficult pair to get information from. They have kept her safe and protected while she has been recovering from her injuries. Wynne has been treating her and has healed her obvious injuries. Sunshine is now at the Palace, and while she is in steady condition, she has yet to revive and regain consciousness. Wynne, Zen and Del remain with her. Zen and Del are the pair who have refused to leave her side. She has been declared, by the whole Alienage, as 'Hero of the Alienage'. I hope that you and your daughter are well and that I will once again be graced with your presence at Court._

_Your friend,_

_Fergus'_

Okay, he could send that one out.


	10. Interludes

**Author's Note: This chapter discusses the time between the Final Battle and SnowHelm's chapter, 'Sunshine On the Horizon', from her story 'Revelations'. Enjoy, and please Read and Review!**

Sunshine:

Sunshine had never experienced such pain in her life. And she was not as young as she looked. The worse part was that it was entirely in her emotions and energy so there was no 'leaving her body' to disassociate herself with it. As soon as she lost physical consciousness she found Duncan's energy cord, the beautiful silvery blue, flickering like it was trying to fade out. And so she poured all of her energy pushing it back, strengthening it. Thereby depleting herself and causing Duncan's cord to flicker, once again. And then she would be infused with energy and it would start all over again. She often got mad at Duncan for not fighting for his life harder, knowing that it was irrational, but she was getting really tired and cranky. It was a good thing he was so damn lovable. This went on for a long ass time, to Sunshine's reckoning.

Duncan:

The first time he woke up, he struggled to sit up, something was wrong, he just had difficulty pinning down what it was. He opened his eyes, groaning at the light, and saw what he thought was his beautiful daughter. "Shh," her voice soothed, "you still need more sleep" He agreed.

By the fifth time he was getting tired of either being put to sleep by magic or by some bitter draught and he pushed Grace away. "Enough! I need to get up."

Grace was a little sad that she couldn't get him to sleep any longer, though she had to admit to herself that at this point it was mainly to delay the bad news. She sighed heavily as she helped him sit up and drink some water, she noted with dread that her father was thinking, hard, instead of giving commands. Bad news, that. She tried her best to look serene, calm and the picture of a loving daughter. The last one was a little harder, mainly because she hadn't much practice, but she would try. She was relieved when Leliana and Alistair came in to check on them.

Leliana saw Duncan awake and sitting up and ran up and hugged and kissed him. "Oh, my dear, Duncan. We have all been so worried. You must let me tell you all about what happened." Still a little fuzzy Duncan allowed himself to be lulled by Leliana's story, when she started talking about the dead and wounded his mind began to clear. He sat straighter in bed, eyes clear.

"Where is she?" He voice asked, low and hoarse. Everyone was quiet, he looked to his daughter, "Grace, where is she?" He let out a howl as sorrow and rage shook his body. Tears flowed freely. Grace looked startled at Leliana and Alistair. It was Leliana who responded first and wrapped her arms around Duncan.

"Shhh, Shhh," she rocked him gently and sang a little for him. "We don't know that anything bad befell her." I need something better to say. "In fact there is some evidence," that of the fictitious variety, "that she left with a small band of Fereldens to chase down fleeing Darkspawn." Alistair and Grace shared an uneasy glance but latched on to the idea. Anything to keep Duncan's hope up and get him functioning again. Grace didn't understand why her father was worried that he'd never see Sunshine again. Surely she had to be somewhere. She had been frustrated as she had no idea how to chase down Sunshine's energy.

Duncan grabbed onto this, he rationally knew that she was probably gone, but he had a whisper in his mind of her pushing on him, taking care of him. He had been so sure that she would be here, she was the only thing he truly felt when he had been injured. Even this little hope was both crushing his heart and expanding it, he began to weep, hard. He never felt so vulnerable and alone as he did now.

Grace threw a worried look at her father, and then at Alistair and Leliana. His anguish was palpable. It was Alistair who made all the difference, and she loved him so deeply for his actions at that moment. "Father," Alistair said, "Sunshine loves you, she would not leave you. I believe this. You know how she is very heroic, she will come back to you. You must be an anchor, a strength, you must believe in her. I promise you, we will put the word out. She will be found." The words made Grace's heart swell with love, especially once she saw Alistair and Duncan embracing each other. She had always known he was the right man for her, but seeing this made her realize that she would never second guess that.

An anchor, Duncan thought, I must be her anchor, I must believe that she will fight for our love. That she will fight for me, for Grace, for us all. Grace, so buoyed by love at that moment, embraced her father with all the love that she didn't know how to use her mouth to express.

Sunshine:

She knew when Duncan was fully healed and gave a relieved sigh, it was unfortunate for her that she also loosened her grasp somewhat and was ripped to her travel nexus. Fuck! No, not now. She felt the pull of her nexus and she popped out onto a cliff. Huh, she thought, this is strange. At first everything was calm, and she explored her surroundings. She recognized this as a place that Duncan had described from his childhood. There was hope, there was hope. Her nexus was there, but there was hope.

And crap, there was the storm. Of course, I couldn't just find a way off this cliff and walk back to Denerim. This is completely the nexus. Still, Duncan's influence is here, I can get back. I can get back. I can get back. It became her mantra as she watched the storm approach. She backed up as far as possible, she never fought the pull before but knew it was strong. For Duncan, I can do this. For Grace, I can do this. For Del and For Zen. For Danforth and Gavarth. For sassy Loren. For sweet Leliana. For charming Alistair, Zev and Anders. For Aedan and Fergus. And for herself. She belonged with them, and right now Thedas needed them, well at least for a positive outcome. Or else she'd pull all her Wild and let Thedas have the 'what for' and take them back to her clan home, she was pretty sure though that they weren't ready for that brand of immortality - yet.

And so when the storm came to her, she fought the oppressive pull and felt like she was playing some horror filled round of tug - o - war with her nexus and the storm. Please, love me enough to help me pull, she prayed. There would be reprieves, and the storm would fall back, but it was very difficult. God, this is worse than labor, Sunshine realized. She didn't think that was possible. She kept singing every hopeful love song she knew.

Duncan:

Sunshine was standing on his cliff. The one he had told her about. He heard her voice, singing some song he had never heard her sing before:

'One day I opened up my eyes,

And I was really quite surprised,

I realized some things I'd always hoped to see,

Light was dancing in the air,

Love was sitting in her chair,

The Gold and Silver in her hair wove magic into me

And I knew there could be no doubt in what the poets write about,

Made me want to laugh and shout to see it all come true -

I've never been so much in love as I'm in love with you.

Well there are flowers in the soul,

I want to grow until I'm whole.

Don't want to turn cynical,

Act like I've seen it all.

Don't want those traps of petty schemes,

picking specks, ignoring beams,

Using all those glory streams for living that is small

But let me like a child be, in some place of mystery,

Where laughters flowing free, beside the waters blue.

To learn acceptance like you get in late Beethoven string quartets,

Unheard beauty set to fires he walked through.

I've never been so much in love as I'm in love with you.

Two weeks ago a big ol' moon was grinning light into the room,

Now it's just a black cocoon waiting to be born.

And night will be an absentee from tomorrow's jubilee

But without it could we ever see the beauty of the morn?

And day by night I learn to face a dark and light I must embrace

Every shadow I must trace and every shade of blue

For every ending to begin to learn to love, without, within

Take the nearest hand and say to Life again, "I do"

I've never been so much in love, as I'm in love with you

(Song by Steve Kinzie)

Duncan was so caught up in the beauty of it. He felt himself reach out for her, he watched in wonder as a silvery blue shaft of light went to her and wrapped itself around her. He felt her love for him, and sent his to her. He saw her relax and look around for him, he tried calling but realized she couldn't hear him.

He woke with a start, his hand on his heart. Suddenly a massive hunger consumed him, he sighed, wanting to recapture the dream but knew that his recent insatiable appetite wouldn't allow it. He put on some clothes and went down to the Keep's larder. Trying to not season the bread with his tears. When he returned to his room he knelt in prayer to the Maker and to Sunshine's God, to let his dream be real and not some wild imagining of his mind.

Sunshine:

Sunshine felt Duncan, he was there, the storm was pulled back and settled. She looked down and saw his energy embracing her. She looked around, desperate to see him, to ensure that he was safe. She cried out when she couldn't see him, but felt his love pulse through his energy, and she touched sending her love back.

Grace:

Grace was growing more concerned for her father. There had been a lull in activity to distract his mind from Sunshine and she getting worried by how much sorrow he seemed to be trying to hold in. She wished she knew the right words to say to him. She found herself outside his door, debating on what to do. 'No guts, no glory' as she imagined Sunshine would say, and she quietly opened the door. Her heart broke so see her father asleep in his chair, dried tear stains on his face, looking so old and worn out. She carefully went up to him and noticed his journal in his hands with one of Sunshine's glass pens next in the fold of the book. She looked down and noticed that it wasn't his handwriting. Curious she went to read the entry:

'Duncan, lover of mine, I couldn't help myself and had to write this to you. I'm anxiously awaiting your return from your 'Wardening' and have dressed myself up in a lovely, violet silk number. I hope that you're remembering this night right now, and it was full of delicious sex'

(Grace blushed at that bit, but kept reading.)

'I want you to know that I love you, fully. And I really hope that I'm near you right now, and that you are about to make love to me after you read this. If something has happened to me, I want you to have the words of my favorite poet, Pablo Neruda, to help you understand how much I care -

I want you to know

one thing.

You know how this is:

if I look

at the crystal moon, at the red branch

of the slow autumn at my window,

if I touch

near the fire

the impalpable ash

or the wrinkled body of the log,

everything carries me to you,

as if everything that exists,

aromas, light, metals,

were little boats

that sail

toward those isles of yours that wait for me.

Well, now,

if little by little you stop loving me

I shall stop loving you little by little.

If suddenly

you forget me

do not look for me,

for I shall already have forgotten you.

If you think it long and mad,

the wind of banners

that passes through my life,

and you decide

to leave me at the shore

of the heart where I have roots,

remember

that on that day,

at that hour,

I shall lift my arms

and my roots will set off

to seek another land.

But

if each day,

each hour,

you feel that you are destined for me

with implacable sweetness,

if each day a flower

climbs up to your lips to seek me,

ah my love, ah my own,

in me all that fire is repeated,

in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten,

my love feeds on your love, beloved,

and as long as you live it will be in your arms

without leaving mine.

I love you, Duncan, Commander of the Grey.

Your Sunshine'

Grace noticed that next to her signature was a kiss mark. Oh, Sunshine. She decided that her father would want to keep these words to himself, and so she gently kissed his brow and slipped out the room.

Sunshine:

She was being grabbed, viciously by the Storm. She had begun to realize that it was some evil entity. Okay, probably not actually evil, per se, but definitely not doing what she wanted it to do, which was let her return to her love. She was starting to get really pissed off. And started having one sided rants at it. It didn't really help, but it made her feel better.

Anders, Duncan and Grace:

Anders was outside, enjoying the relatively nice day in the Keep's courtyard. When a special delivery arrived. It was a huge, bulky package for Duncan and had a letter attached to it for him. It was a little awkward and heavy, and so it was with a little help from the deliverer that he made it up to Duncan's room with it. Duncan looked up at the entrance and gave Anders a puzzled smile.

"What's this, Anders? Did my birthday come while I was unaware and you brought me a large token of your affection? My, my what would Zevran say if he knew." Duncan was in mixed spirits. He had news of Sunshine, but the awful First Warden was there. Anders took it as a positive sign that Duncan was teasing him.

"Shhh, don't tell him. It was hard enough keeping our love for each other a secret from Cullen, and Zev is craftier in the art of love than my sweet, Cullen was." Anders grinned broadly back, "oh, the suspense is killing me! Open it! I don't know who it's from, but just please, open it!"

Duncan grinned and grabbed the letter:

'Duncan,

I hope you enjoy this, and see! I even made a matching set for myself. That way everyone knows I'm yours, and well, that you're mine! Snatch!

Love You,

Sunshine'

Duncan started at the words, how had she done this? He saw a separate note in the envelope.

'Sunshine,

As per your order, the armor is complete and a near masterpiece. If you have more of that metal I would like to purchase it from you. I hope that you made it out of the battle safely.

Master Wade'

The letters fell from Duncan's hands, and tears began to form in his eyes. "What is it," Anders cried. And grabbed the letters from the floor, reading them quickly. "Oh, Duncan." He reached out and wrapped his arms around Duncan, Duncan returned his embrace fully. It was with some surprise that Grace found Anders and her father embracing and crying, instantly worried she rushed into the room

"Dad, dad, what's wrong? Anders, what happened?" Too choked to respond, Anders handed Grace the letters. She quickly read them, understanding. "Dad, you need to open the package, for Sunshine. Please." Duncan cried harder hearing his daughter calling him 'dad', it was too much, and not enough in the same breath. Grace took it upon herself to open the package herself and gasped at the contents. "Oh! Dad, Anders, look!" She pulled the two of them to face the open package. In it were two sets of armor. One clearly for Duncan, and one meant for Sunshine. Grace stood in awe. The metal was not Thedas in origin. She touched one of the pieces, in amazement.

Anders slowly stopped crying and reached out to the armor, "well not all of us can get feathers." Everything eased and they all laughed. "Now Duncan, let's get you into this armor."

Duncan's face dropped, "I can't."

"Grace, a little help here." Grace smiled and between the two of them got Duncan into his new armor. Noting that he looked quite handsome in it. The shade of blue, with silver threaded in, seemed to be perfect on him. They pulled him in front of a looking glass so he could see for himself. She smiled as she watched him pull himself taller, and look resolved.

"We'll get her back." He said, resolutely.

"Most definitely," Grace said.

Duncan chuckled, "well now Anders, I'm going to give Zevran a right run of it now," returning to their earlier joke. Anders laughed.

"Not in front of Grace, Duncan. We don't want her to know of our sordid love affair." For a moment they sounded serious to Grace, but then she realized she was being teased, especially when her father added:

"Oh, yes, I'd hate for my daughter to know that you were my lover first." Grace and Anders couldn't believe their ears, both turned bright red and in spite of their embarrassment laughed with Duncan.

Sunshine:

The stupid Storm was in full force. Sunshine was losing her ability to come up with anything better than four letter epithets to shout at it. She felt like a yo-yo with the dual forces pulling at her. Of course she was part of the force trying to keep her. No way was she going. She told Duncan she'd fight and fight she would. She'd be damned before she let this Storm get in the way of her love. The Storm pulled harder on her than it ever had before. What the hell? "I'm not leaving him!" She suddenly felt another presence by her. She looked startled at the coursing rays of energy standing next to her. It felt familiar, yet different. It was beautiful, so beautiful. It had a color drawn from every time and place. It had Arcane and Wild, she noted, with amusement, that it unconsciously gathered more of the golden light of Wild Magic to its ever flowing strands of energy. She heard what sounded like Grace:

"As nice as this place is." Sunshine saw the energy twirl around. "I think it's time for you to wake up." Rays of a rainbow extended to her. Sunshine looked at her confused, was this really her baby?

"Okay, just in case your brain is a bit frazzled at the moment, you're in love with Duncan the Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden and if you don't come back with me the guy is probably going to have an aneurysm." Sunshine felt the sting of tears, it _was_ her baby!

"Can't do it honey." She watched as Grace's energy wavered.

"Why?"

"It's too late." Sunshine felt the whisper of Grace against her cheek. And she was filled with a yearning to hold Grace.

"It's never too late." Sunshine had to smile at her stubborn girl. She suddenly heard Duncan's voice, pleading with her to return to him. A grin lit up her face.

"Never gives up does he!"

"It's one of his more charming qualities." Grace replied, gently laughing. Sunshine felt herself wrapped up in Grace's energy and brought back, she took a moment to stick her tongue out and give the Storm the finger.

Sunshine felt herself reenter her body, it was an extremely wonderful feeling. Her eyes opened and she took in the most incredible sight: Duncan. Thank God for Grace. Thank God for Duncan. She was half afraid that she'd been pulled through the nexus and was asleep in her clan home, dreaming all this up. She wanted to touch him, but contented herself to looking at him. She saw Duncan take a deep breath, and from his mouth came not sweet endearments, not tender words, but, "Are you completely insane! I've been worried sick. Never do that to me again!"

Sunshine laughed at that, this was her Duncan alright, and not a dream.

"Now there's a way to greet a girl of the verge of biting the dust." She laughed as Duncan all but pounced on her, kissing her. She happily made sweet, passionate love to Duncan.

After much loving and dozing Sunshine was elated to be reunited with Del and Zen. She smiled at the armor that Del had fashioned from hers. It suited her. They caught her up on everything. Duncan was anxious to get all the details from them to ensure that Sunshine could never pull a stunt like that again. He only got vague snippets from their 'insider' conversation and had he not been required to take care of some correspondence he would have throttled her for not sharing every last detail.

When he returned that night it was to a soundly sleeping Sunshine. He spent an hour, thanking the Maker and her God, and especially Grace for bringing her back. He felt so whole. And he was never letting her out of his sight again. He wondered if she could be pulled away again, and woke her up. "Sunshine, Sunshine," he said, shaking her.

"Sunshine, wake up!"

Sunshine sat upright in bed staring at Duncan for a second before feeling around. "What's wrong? Where's my gun?" Duncan grabbed her and held her close. Weeping in relief, all of his emotions too strained to hold it in any longer. Sunshine quickly realized that it wasn't an attack or fire that had him waking her up, but his own emotional tumult.

"Lover, I'm here. I'm here. What's wrong?"

When he could finally talk he asked, "will you leave me?"

"Will I? No. Could I? Well, that's more complicated. But I would not take the opportunity to leave, without you."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when we talked about the different worlds I've been to. Well, generally once I complete some sort of objective I'm pulled back through my nexus, which is my travel point, to my clan home. Then I generally hang out for awhile until the wanderlust hits me and a write a request to go to another world. Before you ask, the request is generally about what I'd like to do. I haven't figured out a way to beat the system, so to speak, and so I write goofy things. This last time I believe I wrote, 'somewhere where my guns won't scare the general populace, and that's beautiful.' Ironically I ended up in a world where that translated to 'because they don't know about guns, and the people you meet will be beautiful'.

I think now that it uses not just the words I write, but the intention behind them. I wanted to have something more, I was yearning for a deeper connection. I think it was you and Grace who brought me here. I feel like I was destined for you, and to be a family with you. You two have fully anchored me here. I can leave, if I wanted to, but I wouldn't leave without you."

Duncan thought about this for a while. "Promise?"

"I give you my solemn oath that I will remain here, with you, until such a time as we both desire to leave, together. I will not leave without you."

"I could really go with you?"

"Yes, but...you would have to want to stay with me, forever. That would change you, but I think it the change would suit you if you chose it."

She reached his face with her hands and drew him down. She needed to taste him fully. After his mouth she made her slow way down his body, touching him. "You're wearing the armor, I love it. Although maybe it looks too good and I'll have competition for your affection."

"At least then we'd be even," he growled. Helping her remove his armor and sucking in a deep breath as she took him in her mouth. Her fingers weaving magic around him, pulling at balls, playing with his prostate, exploring him in a way he never had before experienced as she pushed a finger gently inside of him. He bucked and brought his hands to her head, pulling her mouth deeper on to him. At the gentle press of her finger inside of him, he lost control and spilled into her waiting mouth as she swallowed his taste.

He grabbed her and tore off her nightgown, pressing his mouth to her sex. Vibrating a moan of pleasure at her taste. He laughed at the purring sound she made and made vigorous use of his mouth and hands to rush her to a climax. She came so hard all over him, he smiled and came up, changed positions, saying, "ride me." She moved her hips in these tantalizing thrusts and circles, moaning his name as she hit her g-spot and he reached his hand to her clitoris, stroking it lightly. She began to writhe at his touch, both from his fingers and from his cock and he saw her come apart hard. He smiled in self-satisfaction and flipped her over so that he could penetrate her from behind, fucking her hard for a few minutes before letting his own orgasm overtake him.

Once laying side by side again Duncan said, "Mine. You're mine, Sunshine. And I'll be damned before I let you from my side again."

Sunshine chuckled as his possessiveness, "I'm all yours, lover. All yours." Duncan hoped that he could actually manage to fulfill what his male pride was trying to demand of him.

The next morning Duncan finally extracted a promise from Sunshine, Del and Zen to fully discuss what happened at the Alienage over breakfast. While Sunshine bathed and readied herself he went to invite Grace to breakfast. He was amused to notice how protective Del was of Sunshine, she helped her bathe and get ready even though Sunshine had insisted that she could do it.

"Del, it's not like I'm in my dotage and need help bathing, you can ease up a little...ow" She said at a yank on her hair from Del.

"Well who do you think bathed you when you were out cold? Zen? He could barely look at your naked body. And let me tell you I don't know how you still managed to piss and shit when we could barely get a thing in you."

"Haha, consider that payback for letting you handle Big Bertha."

"Hey! I saved your arse back there. So I'll tell you when I think you're ready to clean yourself on your own again."

"Bah, so bossy!" Sunshine complained.

Duncan overheard this exchange as he quietly entered the room from returning from Grace. Watching as Del helped Sunshine with her hair, he noticed with concern that she did seem a little shaky. He instantly felt bad about having lain with her. Maybe he should...

"Duncan." How did she do that? "Come over here and relieve Del of her self-imposed duty of bathing me."

Del harrumphed and left the room with a lingering glare at the two of them, saying, "no more shenanigans before breakfast you two." And walked out.

"I'm sorry, Sunshine."

"For why?"

"For pressing my lust on you," he looked down as he said it. She laughed at his wording.

"What? I believe I was there, moaning your name, encouraging you all the way."

"Yes, but you're recovering, I really should have waited."

"Pshaw, I loved every minute of it. I'm weirdly tired, a little gassy and queasy, but nothing a really, really big meal won't fix. Otherwise, I'm right as rain. I am fully healed, ever since I got back."

"Promise?" He asked, with worry.

"Promise." She quickly got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, noticing that her pants felt tighter, slipped on her cowgirl boots, the red ones, and they made their way to breakfast.


	11. The Trickster's Daughter

**Author's Note: I'm posting the next group of chapters (11 - 14) quickly as I am trying to ensure that if a reader jointly reads my story along with SnowHelm's 'Revelations' that is a smooth progress. Please, read, enjoy and review! A special thanks for everyone who is following this story.**

Sunshine was really happy to be eating food again. She missed that, and was surprised that she actually seemed bigger than before. She'd have to figure that out at some point, right now there was a breakfast that needed to be consumed. She sighed happily over the food, glad that there wasn't anything disgusting like congealed blood at the table. As everyone was settling into their food she realized that she was on her third helping of the potatoes, huh.

"Sunshine, I waited long enough. Tell us why you didn't come to the Palace and stay with Fergus." Duncan was still very grumbly over this and further irritated at Sunshine's shrug.

"Well I did try to go -"

"At what time?" Fergus asked.

"Hmm, probably mid-afternoon, does that sound right guys?" She asked of Del and Zen.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

This caught up with everyone else, "What!" Grace shouted first. "I watched you leave right after breakfast."

"True. Back to the Alienage, I ended up -"

"Sunshine! Where were you before, why didn't you head straight to the Palace?" Duncan bellowed out.

"Oh, I just was out and about," she gestured vaguely. She finished another few bites of food. Grace, Fergus and Duncan thought she would elaborate, they were disappointed.

"Okay, so back to my story. I came upon -"

"No, tell us. You caused all of us four months of worry, tears and doubt. I will know what you were doing."

"I, uh, decided to go to the Chantry to pray?"

There was silence at this. A very loud silence. "Right," Duncan said, face hardening. "You just happened to decide to go to the Denerim Chantry, and send a prayer up to the Maker, did you?"

"Is that really a question, or just a snarky comment in question form? Look, I went to the Chantry, scoped it out, then headed to the Palace."

"For what exactly were you 'scoping' it for?" Fergus asked. The night before her wedding finally caught up with Grace.

"You didn't," Grace said.

"Didn't what?" Duncan and Fergus asked.

"Er, well, do you want to know about the Alienage or not? It's a much better topic of conversation than the Chantry is." Sunshine asked hopefully.

"Sunshine, please explain why my daughter looks like she's seen a ghost."

Del and Zen were fascinated, the only thing they knew about the Chantry during the battle is that shortly after the battle was finished Mother Lucia and two Templars had been found dead. They were now wondering if the death of Mother Lucia were tied to Sunshine. Del hoped so, that woman was bitch and deserved to die, it would be fitting for it to be at Sunshine's hands.

"Uh, the Chantry is a spooky place? Okay, now stop interrupting me you guys. The Chantry had nothing to do with my injuries and so is irrelevant. And before you bellyache anymore it wouldn't have changed the fact that I would have ended up in the Alienage, I think. Anywho, as I was saying -"

"Please, Sunshine, please, tell me you didn't risk yourself for me," Grace looked at her.

"Yeah, don't worry puss, there was never any risk, what so ever, to me, that is."

Fergus and Duncan exchanged a glance. Duncan began to sweat as pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. Oh, sweet Maker, Sunshine didn't do what he thought she did, please. Fergus was convinced that she did exactly that but was debating on whether or not to confront her on it. If the words were said out loud, what would happen? He decided that they should all go with it for now, he may need to have a very private conversation with Sunshine, soon.

"Let's just move on to the Alienage, I'm sure Sunshine was just seeking some quietude before the battle," Fergus finally said. Smiling warmly at the relieved smile Grace gave him. Sunshine noticed that, and peeked with her magic. She laughed to herself at the sexual energy that pulsed between the two, with a lot on Fergus' side, poor guy.

"Okay, so I got to an entrance to the Palace that I believe was designed for a way for the Elves to enter, unobtrusively, from the Alienage. Del and Zen you have to stop me if I get any piece of this wrong. That's where I met our dear Zen and Del, the guard there was getting ready to rough them up, when I got there."

"A Palace guard...who?" Fergus asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't a real forthcoming guy with that, but an uglier bastard you've never seen. Rough black hair and teeth that wave at you when he smiles. The guy could eat an apple through a keyhole. He ended up punching me, so I punched him back. Hmmm, now that I think about it, I probably broke his jaw, he may have an even uglier smile now. They wouldn't let us into the Palace, well, I punched him after that."

Fergus, Duncan and Grace were getting rather upset. All this because of some dimwitted guard. Fergus resolved to clean up his Palace guard and was going to find this guy. He motioned for Sunshine to continue.

"So we got back to the Alienage and set up a barricade in the back, put those unable to fight in the most secure location possible, grabbed anything we could use to kill the Darkspawn and did our best to hit them at range." She paused.

"And then the Archdemon died, I got a little crazy, ran into the Darkspawn, killed a lot of 'em, ran out of ammo, ended up in a fist fight with an Ogre, Del got him with Big Bertha, and here I am."

Silence. Sunshine took this opportunity to eat more food. Grace finally realizing the sheer volume Sunshine had consumed and remembered that she had yet to have a particular conversation with her.

"That's all you're going to say?" Duncan felt like he would have more success getting blood from a turnip.

"What more can I say? It's not like I'm going to be able to say, 'yeah, you remember that really, really ugly one? No the other really ugly one, yeah that one. Remember when he went splat! That's the last time he gets in my way.' Something tells me that would not be a winning line of conversation. Now if you want to know what it was like while I was unconscious...that was hell, or the Void, what ever it is that you young kids are calling it these days."

"And then it becomes a joke."

"Of course, otherwise the shit just gets depressing and I would wallow in misery. More importantly, Fergus, the Alienage is stock full of fabulous people living in squalor who have little protection. They are incredibly vulnerable because they don't have any recourse for justice. Do I think that there is some miracle cure you put in the city's water supply to change the racism? No. But do I think that change needs to come? Absolutely. And you know what? I'll help."

"Uh, thank you?" Was Fergus' reply.

"I would say 'you're welcome' but I know a question when I hear one. Don't worry, the guns will stay stowed away. I'm thinking more of helping on a practical level, but perhaps a conversation for later? I think, if you guys really want the low down, you should let Del and Zen regale you." Fergus and Duncan were delighted to hear the story told from a more enthusiastic storyteller than Sunshine appeared to be. It also helped give more insight into the reasons why Sunshine chose particular actions, which was a relief to Duncan. She really only did what she thought was best during the heat of battle. The group was so involved in their conversation that they didn't notice when Grace pulled Sunshine out of the room.

As conversation was beginning to wind down Duncan noticed that Sunshine was missing, along with his daughter. He wanted to give them time to catch up but really wanted to see Sunshine too. It was like having her out of his eyesight for too long was going to make her disappear, he figured that the feeling would begin to fade sometime in the next Age. He walked toward their room and heard muffled voices coming from within. He opened the door and hurried over to them when he saw that Sunshine had been crying. The next couple of minutes were an indistinct blur, Grace becoming a sister, thereby making Sunshine pregnant, something about him being a father, Sunshine pregnant...

Sunshine watched with some humor as Duncan processed the information. It seemed that no matter how old the man, a surprise pregnancy always seemed to cause the same reaction. She smiled as his face lit up and he gently kissed her. She was holding him in her arms, murmuring more sweet nothings. He gently lifted up her shirt and placed a kiss on her belly, really noticing its size. "I love you, Sunshine. I can't believe we've made a baby together."

She laughed, "lover, you missed something key." At Duncan's questioning look she said, "we made two babies." Duncan blinked.

"Twins?" Sunshine nodded. "Twins? I...I'm going to be the father of three?"

"Yes."

"Maker, save me!" He leaned up and kissed his love, "I've never really been happier." Or more frightened, but he had enough sense to know better than to say that outloud. They moved to lay on the bed together. They were content to just lay there for awhile, quiet within their own thoughts. Duncan was pretty absorbed so it was with a start that he noticed Sunshine crying. "Love, what's wrong?"

"I just never thought...that I would have my own babies again. And that they will be your babies...I was so afraid when Grace told me I was pregnant that I had been...impregnated while unconscious." Duncan gasped, and held Sunshine closer to him, the thought that someone would have done something like that. He kissed her deeply.

"They're mine!" Duncan all but growled.

"Yes, love, Grace assured me that they had, as she put, 'your unique energy signature'. I'm just crying in joy and relief. I'm so happy." They were quiet for a bit. "You don't do things by halves, do you? Twins, hah! Say, Duncan, do you want to know what gender they are? Or should we just be surprised?"

"That's possible?" At Sunshine's nod, "hmmm, let me think about that."

"I have something else I should tell you." Sunshine struggled to find the right words, "first, let me ask you something...tell me about you and Flemeth, please?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Honestly, I would prefer it if you just cut off my hands and feet and told me to crawl through a desert. I'm pretty sure though, that it will help me understand some things more and help you understand some other things."

"Gruesome and vague, you really have a talent, my love." Duncan collected his thoughts and thought about the great misadventure of his youth. "I hadn't been a Warden for terribly long when I met Flemeth. A group of us were scouting in the Kocari Wilds for Darkspawn and were hit hard by a group of them. We were outmatched. My brothers were dead and I was nearly so, from what Flemeth told me. When I came too I was surprised to find myself face to face with the woman of my fantasies, more or less." Duncan felt Sunshine stiffen at that bit and he took a moment to look at her, letting his eyes show the truth of his next words, "Lover, it was three and twenty years ago. My fantasies of women were very immature, and if she tried that ploy now she would have to look like you." He took a moment to reaffirm his words with a kiss.

"As I've since realized, Flemeth used her magic to appear in a way that I would find most appealing. She presented herself as an apostate, avoiding the Chantry by living in the Wilds. Her magic felt so rich, and she used it expertly. In retrospect, I didn't realize that I didn't actually have the greatest sexual experience with her. She mainly used her magic to enhance the pleasure and bring me to release rather quickly. Being so inexperienced myself I had no idea that I wasn't such a fantastic lover." He felt Sunshine laugh against his chest at that.

Oh, no need to reinforce my words with laughter!"

Sunshine laughed harder at that, "Duncan, you are a superlative lover. Trust me, I'm just glad that I don't have to use magic to pleasure you and get me pregnant."

Duncan smiled, "no, you don't."

"As I was saying, I was deeply infatuated with her. She made me feel very manly and I thought she loved me too. Oh, before you get upset my strangely insecure lover, I realized that it was infatuation on my part, and not actual love. After a couple of months, I could tell she was getting frustrated with something, and one night she slipped out and when she came back she had this deep, magical glow to her. I was so entranced.

I think it was the one moment that I have no regrets about, and wish she had just not bothered with all the other nonsense and just performed her rite. It's what made her pregnant, and brought me Grace. I guess that actually makes it all worth it. She kept me around during the pregnancy, I suppose in case something went wrong and she needed me to impregnate her again. For my part I began to understand that I was no longer very important to her, but she continued to pleasure me, sexually, and tell me the right things so that my naivety would keep me around. I was also delighted that I would have a family of my own and was looking forward to holding and raising a baby.

It was just the two of us when she went into labor. I was able to help birth Grace. It was amazing. She was so beautiful, and I loved both her and Flemeth so much right then. It was the only time that I would get to hold her and care for her. Shortly thereafter Flemeth sent me out to hunt for fresh meat. I didn't want to leave them, but she insisted it was necessary for herself and Grace. When I came back the place looked wrecked and Grace was gone. Flemeth told me that they had been found by Templars and that Grace had perished. It destroyed me. I broke down.

It was at that moment when I realized that I was nothing to Flemeth. She looked at me with such pity, disdain and I think hatred and sent me away. I left knowing that I had spent a year being made a fool. It didn't extinguish my pain, it just made me harden my resolve."

Duncan grew quiet and when Sunshine looked at his face she saw the silent tears coursing down his cheeks. She kissed him, meaning for it to be brief and sweet but he clung to her instead. "Make me yours, Sunshine." And so she did, slowly and surely.

Later, as Duncan was pressing kisses on her belly, Sunshine asked, "so did you know that she was _the_ Flemeth?" He sighed.

"No, I knew the myth but thought it was an affectation that she employed."

"How about the Wardens? They didn't come looking for you?"

"It was meant to be a prolonged assignment, and so I continued to send reports back, hiding the deaths of my brothers. At the time I didn't want to be found, I just wanted to stay there with Flemeth. I probably wouldn't have bothered with reports but Flemeth insisted. After I left I returned and told them that our brothers had fallen. I didn't inform them when it had happened and let them believe that it was shortly before returning. Not my best moment, especially when they made me a hero for my contrived actions. I was promoted. Not to Commander, but I was on my way. I vowed that I would make myself worthy of the Wardens." Duncan began to laugh.

"What?"

"I just remembered that I also promised myself not to fall for another beautiful witch, and it seems that I have."

Sunshine groaned, "oh, and there's the other shoe."

"Huh?"

"Well now, I promise that I have not altered my looks in any magical way. What you see, is what you get, with that. But, uh, there is a big thing I should probably tell you. So I was born completely and mundanely human. No magic, no fancy witchiness to me. It's not like here, I didn't just have my magic develop in me. When I traveled I hooked up with a clan of Dragons. This clan is pretty special as far as Dragons go because they are completely of the Wild Magic. We're called 'Sun Clan' or 'Sun Dragons', and yes the name comes from all that. When I became a member I was given my second form, that of a Sun Dragon."

They both grew quiet while Duncan chewed on this. He finally said, "so if I understand what you're saying, you are a Dragon, like Flemeth?" Before Sunshine could answer, "does this make you a god too?"

Sunshine yelped in protest. "I will have you know that I am nothing like that twisted, evil excuse of a Dragon. And those fucks are not gods, they're just people with a crap load of power! I don't know what Clan they are from and I don't know how they ended up here, in Thedas, but I'll be damned before I'm worshiped as a god! They should be ashamed of themselves. If I had my way, I'd execute them for letting themselves get so tainted and then I'd -"

"Enough, I get the point. And trust me, I know you're nothing like Flemeth. Although, I must have a thing for Dragons." Duncan began laughing. Sunshine 'harumphed', causing him to laugh harder. After he subsided, "are they really not gods?"

"Well I'm pedantic about the whole 'god' thing, as I'm a monotheist. Although it seems to be a trait of the Arcane people, like Flemeth, to pass themselves off as gods. We Wild folk seem to shy from that, it seems to fuck us up if we do. It's like it distorts who you are, and it can make people who have both Wild and Arcane, go fully Arcane. Probably what happened with this particular Clan of dragons."

"So they didn't start off as evil?"

"Well I'm not sure how we'd measure that. But no dragon is born sociopathic, so if they go to 'bad' it's because of allowing themselves to get corrupt."

Duncan mulled this over for awhile, and decided that he had enough Flemeth in his mind. "So, when do I get to see you as a Dragon," he teased.

"Hah! If you're lucky, not for a very long time. It would mess with things right now so I'll only change if absolutely necessary. But here, I can have you look into me and you can see her."

Duncan was astonished as Sunshine pulled him into an extraordinary land. When he looked around, there was sunshine and beauty everywhere. He looked toward Sunshine and was surprised to see a Dragon in her place. She was gorgeous. She looked so different from the Archdemon. She was long, lean and her scales were comprised of many different varieties of yellow, orange and red, with some blue shot through. He reached to touch her and felt her warmth and that feeling that was distinctly his Sunshine. She blinked at him and warmly nuzzled his body with her massive head. He held her back tightly, closed his eyes and sank himself into her warmth.

When he opened his eyes they were back in their room and Sunshine's arms were around him. "She is so beautiful, you're so beautiful," he breathed in her scent. "I love you so much, nothing I've ever felt before, with a lover, compares. You were meant for me."

They kissed then and were interrupted by an insistent knocking at the door and Del's voice. "Come on, enough gooey time, open up!" They both laughed and quickly put on clothes. Duncan noticed that she grabbed one of his tunics and put in on with some loose pants, he smiled smugly. When Sunshine opened the door she was tackled by Del and Zen.

"Yay! You're pregnant! We're going to have much fun with another set of twins." Del enthused as her and Sunshine were embracing. Sunshine missed the 'you better take care of her or I'll kill you' look she was passing to Duncan. Duncan just grinned, too happy all over again with Sunshine's pregnancy to care overmuch.

Sunshine noticed Zen looking sad, "Zen, honey, what's wrong?"

"Now that you have your own babies, you won't need us to stay." He replied.

"What? Horse feathers! Of course I need you two. Don't think this gets you out of a formal adoption by myself and Duncan, young man." Zen looked unsure, Del rolled her eyes at him.

"Zen," Del complained, "I told you to lay off the moping. There is no way two newborns could take the place of us." Sunshine laughed.

"She's right, you two are irreplaceable. In fact, let's head to wherever we have to go to formally make you our own."

_Mid-afternoon:_

Sunshine was a determined woman. Duncan realized that he had absolutely no say in this venture and decided that arguing would result in two things: a) the twins being even more distrustful of him, and b) Sunshine still getting her way. He knew that a wise Commander picks his own battles, when he can, and so graciously capitulated to the out maneuvering that had occurred. After a much dismayed Chantry recorder made the official notice, they headed about the Market District, buying new clothes and weapons for their new children. Sunshine also picked out some gifts for Aurora, Alistair and Grace, being delighted at being a Grandma.

"You do realize that you're not actually a grandmother?" Duncan told her as she was weighing him down with gifts.

"Pish-posh to that, Duncan. Of course I am, and you're a grandfather. I expect to see all that grandfatherly care you have in you when we're around her." Sunshine paused, cooing ridiculously over a frothy lace dress for an infant girl. "That poor girl is going to have a heck of a time in life. There is no way that she is going to be ignorant of her origins. The best we can do is ensure that she never feels like a second rate addition to the family. It has to be more than just Grace and Alistair."

Duncan was sure that he had never been so in love with someone and so ashamed by his own actions regarding Aurora. Not that he had been bad, but he hadn't gone out of his way to treat her like his own grandchild. That would change, he vowed to himself. He would let Aurora know that she was fully a part of his ragtag family. He realized, and stopped short as it hit him, that he was the head of this family. It was time he started to helm it appropriately. He applied himself with picking out a little doll for Aurora, he agonized over his selection, and was satisfied with one that seemed to look the most like her. Sunshine smiled to herself, that's the man she loved.

After being fully outfitted with more clothes than they could possibly need, more gifts than a baby girl could feasibly handle and more love than any of them thought possible, they headed back to the Palace for dinner.

_Dinner:_

Fergus was tied up in a court dinner and so it was just the family, as Sunshine put it, in a small, private dining room for supper. Grace seemed subdued until Del and Zen showed up in their new clothes. Grace leaned in to whisper to Sunshine, "I wonder how many hearts those two are going to break?"

"Oooh, I know. They don't even realize how lovely they are." Both women laughed. Inwardly envisioning Loren and Lynais' reaction to the additional Elves. Del was going to floor them. Grace smiled even broader as she realized how similar Del was to Sunshine in personality, just less experienced. Grace felt a twinge of envy at the ease in which Sunshine entered into relationships. She never second guessed people and their motives for being her companion. She spent the majority of her acquaintance with Del and Zen unconscious and when she's awoken wastes no time in adopting them. There had to be a word for someone like Sunshine, Grace just hadn't put her finger on it yet.

Sunshine noticed that Grace was less chatty than usual and so she ran to her room and brought back all the gifts they had bought. As they ate she began to carefully remove Grace's blue mood with all the lovely items. Sunshine showed her blankets, toys, baby essentials - although she railed at the lack of modernity in them - for both Aurora and the unborn baby. Duncan shyly showed Grace his present for Aurora and was gladdened that he was rewarded with a spontaneous hug.

"She'll love it father, thank you!"

"Oh, well," Duncan started, embarrassed, "it's just a little trinket for my granddaughter." He was flushed as he said it.

Grace looked up surprised, as that was the first time he had ever referred to Aurora as his granddaughter. The moment was precious. "I can't think of anything a little girl could want more than to be doted on by such a wonderful grandfather."

Sunshine was ridiculously proud of herself and took the time to eat as much as possible as Del told them all about how she would run around on the rooftops at night and how she slipped on the shoddy roofing of the Gnawed Noble once and received the scar on her cheek and eyebrow. Duncan took a moment to appreciate the fact that he was cursed with reckless women, he was rather grateful that Zen seemed to be less inclined to mischief. A thought occurred to him:

"Sunshine! We have to find out what we're having! Now!"

Sunshine looked up, with a mouthful of food, surprised. She carefully swallowed before giving him a perplexed look, "why?"

"Please, I just need to know."

"Okay, gimme a sec while I -"

"A boy and a girl," Grace blurted out.

"Hey! You peeked!" Sunshine smiled all the same. "There ya go, honey. A matched set like our Zen and Del. Why the anxiety?"

Duncan took a deep breath, at least it was only one girl, he thought. "I was worried..."

He took another deep breath, for good measure and rushed out, "I was afraid it was two girls and that would be the end of me." This caused everyone but the males to laugh, Zen just looked at him in sympathy. Duncan looked down at his plate, what a mess.

"Yes," a rich baritone came from the door, "daughters are a trial. Especially when they run off without a note, refuse to come home, and get themselves pregnant out of wedlock." Everyone stared at the speaker in surprise, aside from Sunshine who was catapulting herself into his arms.

"Da!" She cried as he lifted her up and twirled her around as if she was a young girl. "When did you get here?" Duncan was relieved at the fact that it must be Sunshine's father, as the man was very handsome, and had a presence that was enthralling and frightening. And then he was concerned because of those things, and the fact that Sunshine was his unmarried pregnant daughter.

Sunshine pulled her father to the table, "Da, this is my wonderful family. This is Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens and keeper of my heart, this is Grace our daughter, and Zen and Del, our twins." Grace was unsurprised at the introduction but she noted that Zen and Del preened. "Everyone, this is my father, Robin Goodfellow. Come join us."

Robin sat down amongst his newly acquired family and gave warm looks to everyone but Duncan and Sunshine. Sunshine was impervious, Duncan not so much. Grace was thinking about the familiarity of his name, it took a minute, but recognition came.

"_The_ Robin Goodfellow," Grace asked. Robin grinned.

"At your service."

Duncan was surprised at this, "you know him?"

"Uh, of him, might be a better way to put it. He makes Flemeth look like a footnote as far as mythical proportions go." That made both Sunshine and Robin laugh.

"Yeah, good 'ol Puck," Sunshine kept laughing. Grace tried to cover her dismay.

"Oh," Robin said, "it gets better. Have any of you ever heard of the legend of 'The Trickster'?"

Oh, dear Maker, he surely doesn't mean to imply...but than again this is Sunshine, he probably does.

"Isn't he some sort of Fairy," Zen asked.

Robin smiled broadly, "why yes he is, young Zen."

"No way," Del said. "I don't buy it, the Fairies are a long ago myth."

This caused an amused glance between Robin and his daughter. "Del, I am a Fairy."

Del rolled her eyes, "that would make Sunshine a fairy, and fairies don't use metal."

"Now the metal thing is a myth," Sunshine added. Del looked at her, and then really looked at her.

"You're a fairy?"

"No, I'm just me. He adopted me in an extremely boring formal ceremony that is apparently excessively binding. Not that I'm complaining about anything but the length." Sunshine scowled remembering the week long affair she had not been warned about. "Did I mention it was boring?"

Sunshine turned a look to her father, "so dear Da, to what do I owe the pleasure of your unannounced arrival?"

"Cheftziba if you hadn't flung yourself headlong into battle with a giant, muscular thing you would have clearly been aware of the moment I arrived. It was your calling I answered."

Sunshine shook her head slightly, 'Don't even think about bringing up the Rite', she thought at him.

'Ah, keeping secrets,' he replied to her.

Sunshine rolled her eyes, "So you've been here for four months and just let my body languish while my spirit was fighting an all out war with a nexus storm, lovely."

"Not entirely, my dear. I did make it so your _lover_ and his daughter sustained you." Without removing his eyes from Sunshine's, he said, "so, Grace are your symptoms better now that you're not carrying the hormones for three children? And Duncan has your appetite returned to normal? Zen and Del, still afraid of Templars?"

"You know most really powerful fathers would just heal their daughters and pull them from the nexus, but not you, oh no, of course not."

"Would you rather I let you doubt Duncan and Grace's love for you?

Grace and Duncan were fascinated by the exchange, what did he mean by the last part, Grace wondered. Duncan was slightly relieved to know that there was another man to share his burden with and who could empathize. He doubted that he was going to have an easy time...oh, and he just remembered, he hadn't married Sunshine. Well, this was apparently his just desserts.

Sunshine sighed, "I guess not, but what a rough ride. Grace how awful were your symptoms?"

"Ghastly."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Well it will reassure everyone to know that it was only possible because they love you too. Now if you'll excuse me and your _lover_, we need to have a private chat." The way he kept twisting the word lover had everyone concerned, including Sunshine.

"Hey, I wasn't exactly some virginal miss, you know."

"I'll try and keep that in mind." Robin stood up and gestured for Duncan to follow him, navigating him easily to Duncan and Sunshine's quarters. Duncan grimaced when he realized how clearly this space was theirs.

Sunshine watched the two men leave the room with an expression of bemusement and hoped that Duncan would be okay. She turned to the table, "Del and Zen? Do you mind if I grab your sister and have a chat? I think we need to catch up, and perhaps I need to answer some questions for her." The twins nodded and Sunshine went with Grace to her quarters.

_Grace and Sunshine:_

"So," Grace started, "you care to fill me in on everything?"

Sunshine caught herself before she sighed out loud, that was getting to be a very troublesome habit for her. "Uh, you want to give me a starting point, sweetie?"

"Oh, sure. How about we start with your father." Grace just waited, she hoped that Sunshine was internally squirming.

"Like I mentioned he adopted me in a very long, dull ceremony. I actually didn't get a say in it, really. Like these guys are so powerful that what I wanted wasn't taken into consideration. I couldn't have even fathomed what I wanted, and so it was probably for the best. I found out later that it was a toss up between Cthulhu and Goodfellow. I'm not sure what I would have chosen if given the opportunity, but I'm pretty sure it would still be Robin. I was already part of the Sun Dragon clan at that point and -"

"Wait, what about the Sun Dragons? What are they?"

Sunshine frowned, "didn't I tell you? I'm a Sun Dragon. I wasn't born into it like you were, I became one when I joined their Clan. We're the only Wild Dragons. All the rest either have a blending of some variety, like you, or are fairly Arcane. Are you sure I didn't tell you? Huh, strange. Well it's why you probably feel a resonant energy in me.

Okay, so I was just fresh with being imbued with a ridiculous amount of energy and given a second form when I was told I had to attend some ceremony. Apparently if you travel and you join a group, there is some crazy formality that goes down. I'm told the Arcanists dreamed it up, no surprise there. That's when I got adopted, very seriously, by Goodfellow and given a role. I assure you he is most definitely my father now. I had to spend a ridiculous amount of time having that bond actualized. I don't regret it. Next."

Grace tried digesting this all at once. What was she really talking about? They say that the Fey speak in riddles, what they failed to mention is that they sound nothing like riddles. Okay, Grace thought, she was trying to rush me through so I would ignore certain details. Aha! Sunshine I am on to you.

"So, what role were you given?" Grace took satisfaction in the chagrin and Sunshine's face.

"Wild Huntress, next."

"What? You can't just drop that and move on. Details. Now."

"Okay, so if you're up on your Fairy Lore, which I wasn't as I'm Jewish and thought it was all a bunch of hoo-haw, you'll have perhaps heard of the Wild Hunt. I head the Hunt now, when I feel compelled to answer the call. Otherwise, I just send other people out."

Grace thought about that, "I thought it was headed by some male?"

"Not anymore. From what I understand it was a really quick conversation, what role should we give her? And he jumped up and said, 'mine'. I wasn't there for that one either. They like their unilateral decisions."

"Okay, so how about this calling he mentioned?"

"Oh, that. Nothing that interesting there, I performed a rite that called for the Wild Folk. I'm surprised that it was answered. He must be more aggravated about the whole Duncan thing than I thought."

"So you're telling me that you, for some unstated reason, called for Wild Folk and your father shows up, and that surprises you? What was it? A call for Fairy attendants to flock about you?" Grace decided that she had to beat Sunshine at the sarcasm game to get more definitive answers.

"No, but I should keep that one in mind. A flock of Fairy attendants, that sounds fabulous."

Grace glared. Sunshine blinked. Grace glared some more. Sunshine sighed, which was really starting to get on her own nerves. She never sighed this much!

"Fine. I performed a Rite called 'The Hand of the Hag' and invoked Wild Vengeance on Lucia and Sers Domanic and Crias."

Sunshine watched Grace crumple, and felt like a total heel. She embraced Grace. "Honey, honey. I'm not sure what you're worried about, but I know you are. Yes, I'm responsible for their deaths and I asked for anyone to take up the call and hunt a bunch of other people down. And you may have motivated it but it needed to be done. I want to make sure they can't hurt another person like they hurt you. Please don't be mad at me."

Grace squeezed her back, sobbing. "Oh, Sunshine, I went to the Chantry with Fergus. It was awful. I hate that place. We found a mage being raped by Templars. We were able to stop it, but it was so awful. The poor girl, her name is Kara."

Sunshine understood the importance of naming her. "You saved her, love. You made her safe, and took some rapists off the streets. You've given her a name. I'm just sorry that I didn't have time to decimate them all. I'm so sorry I let you down."

Grace gave one of those hysterical laughs where you're crying so hard and laughing so hard, but it's all rather unpleasant. "What if something happens to you? What if they find out you're responsible and kill you? My father would die, the rest of us would want to. Please, don't risk yourself, not for me."

"Grace, honestly, there was no risk. I'm really good at killing people, far better than I would like, in fact. There is nothing tracing it to me, and even if you went and blabbed it to the Divine Justina they couldn't hurt me. And they would probably just think you were crazy. The Hag protects her own. That includes you. All magic ones, born or otherwise, are her children. The Rite itself is what protects me."

"Promise?" Grace asked hopeful, she was so tired of people getting hurt or taking risks for her. She was so afraid that it would crash down on her and she would lose everything and everyone.

"I'll do ya one better, I'll pinky promise you." And they did.

_Duncan and Robin Goodfellow:_

"Ah, I see you've made yourself right at home with my daughter. Nicely done. Oh, look, isn't that her nightgown? Hmmm, you know she hates the word 'tunic'. Isn't it curious that I should find her in one that looked so misshapen on her you would hardly know she was a pregnant woman. And with twins at that. Is that why she was wearing it, you think? Because she was trying to hide the fact that she's pregnant out of wedlock? Or perhaps she was encouraged by you to wear it to show ownership, like a mistress? Perhaps your intentions are not very noble, Duncan."

Duncan had started out contrite but now he was angry, and it was that anger that propelled him to punch Goodfellow in the face. Or at least try. Robin seemed amused by Duncan's efforts, and easily stopped the assault.

"Sunshine is the light of my life, don't you ever insult her like that."

"Ah, you can serve it on a platter, but you can't tolerate the taste. She is my daughter. How well did you like knowing that Grace was carrying on, not only before marriage, but with multiple lovers. Oh, I can tell by your expression. Hated it. At least she got the honor of a wedding before being impregnated by her husband, I will graciously add."

"I didn't know I could get her pregnant." Duncan ground out.

"Oh, so you're telling me that she's just your side dish? But maybe now that she's pregnant you'll stick by her."

"Look, I love her. I have from the moment I laid eyes on her. Neither of us are youths, and we found love with each other. I wasn't sure if I would live, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to stay. I...I am sorry that I didn't think to ask for her hand in marriage."

Robin's face hardened, "you had intimate relations with her not twelve hours after meeting her. Do not think to convince me that you were planning on proposing then and it just slipped your mind in the heat of the moment?"

"No, I won't lie. It was the furthest thing on my mind. That isn't because I wanted a fling. It's because..."

"Feeling foolish, are we?"

"Yes."

"Great, well let me tell you how I see it. My daughter decided to find a world that could use her talents, and she flits off. Not unlike her, and as you pointed out, she is no maiden I need to place a chastity belt on. I then started feeling her pull away from me, not to destroy our bond, but to make a home with you. I knew the moment she conceived. I came as soon as she placed a call out for a Wild Hunt on Chantry criminals. What do I find but a my poor girl being torn apart because the man she loves, and who claims to love her, didn't marry her."

There was a very long and painful silence. Duncan filled with sadness.

"This could have been prevented if we had been married?" At Robin's nod, he said, "why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't know. She would have known if she ever thought about the possibility of falling in love, but she didn't. And as we are both aware she is impetuous and really doesn't care for ceremonies. She witnessed one Fairy wedding and told me that she would never undergo a month long nightmare that was our Fairy wedding tradition. Probably scared her off from even inquiring."

"We need to have a month long ceremony?"

"No. That's just if you were getting married in our House. Sunshine would hate you for suggesting it, so don't. There, that's my olive branch. She really does love you, but you better propose to her soon, or else I'll be mighty unhappy."

"I give you my oath."

"Very well." Robin turned to leave. "One more thing," he said, over his shoulder, "she wouldn't have told you even if she had known. She would always worry that you would have felt compelled to marry her. She also won't ask you to marry her. If you feel like I'm coercing you then don't ask her to marry you. She'd be better off without a man who is false." He left at that.

Duncan felt very tired.


	12. Going to St Ives

**Author's Note: I'm posting the next group of chapters (11 - 14) quickly as I am trying to ensure that if a reader jointly reads my story along with SnowHelm's 'Revelations' that is a smooth progress. Please, read, enjoy and review! A special thanks for everyone who is following this story.**

Sunshine was walking towards her room and met her father walking towards her. She gave him a wary look. He gave her a smirk.

"Isn't there some law against fathers smirking, self-satisfied like, at their daughters?"

"Making up more 'father-daughter' laws again? Tell me, my daughter, how are you, really?"

"Oh, is this a trap? Or are you really just asking, and not doing the good 'ol, 'I can tell what you're feeling' mojo on me?"

"I'm really asking, I want to hear your voice."

"Emotionally I'm on a ship-wrecked see-saw with all these pregnancy 'mones going on. However I've really never felt more love and contentment than I do with you, Duncan, Grace, Zen, Del...everyone. I'm a little scared too. See? I threw you a bone!"

"How generous of you. I notice that you are still mixing your metaphors."

"Well my day isn't complete until I've dotted all my idioms and crossed all my metaphors. How are you, really?"

"Happy to be back with you."

Sunshine hugged her father tightly, "back at ya, Da." And kissed him on the cheek. They parted ways and the hall was quiet once more.

Sunshine and Duncan:

Sunshine quietly entered their room and noted that Duncan was rather subdued looking and sitting completely still on their bed, eyes downcast. She walked silently to him, knelt in front of him, and looked up at his face. "Hey."

Duncan looked at Sunshine. He really looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time, all over again. There was that rush of emotion as if every sense was overloading, but only this time there was some bittersweet in there too. "Hey," he said.

There was a long silence, the kind that was at risk of being awkward if Sunshine was still able to feel that way with Duncan. She merely waited, minutes slipped by, she was patient.

Finally, "do you really hate the word 'tunic'?"

Okay, not what she was expecting, but it was a start. "Hmmm, interesting question. I hadn't thought of it before, really. I prefer 'shirt', 'top' or 'blouse' but I think 'hate' is far too strong of word to use with 'tunic'." Another pause as Sunshine gave it some consideration. "You know, I find, upon further thought that there is single incident in which I like the word 'tunic'."

"What?"

"When it has a very specific possessive attached: 'Duncan's tunic'."

Duncan met Sunshine's eyes. There was tenderness there, and truth. He let out a heavy breath. "I love you, so very much," was all he said.

"And I love you, my Duncan." She gave him a quick kiss. "So how hard on you was my father?"

Duncan groaned, "I felt like a squire caught looking up the skirt of a maid."

Sunshine laughed. "He's got millenium on us, I can't count the number of times he made feel like a naughty little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I didn't think he would pull that type of crap out of his ass."

Duncan looked surprised at her turn of phrase, "oh, what type of crap were you expecting?"

"The magical kind? Honestly, I was surprised. But then again, you are my first love since being adopted. I never thought to draw up those kind of parameters with him. Do you want to tell me what he said?"

"Not really. He did imply that you never inquired about his reaction to a potential love interest."

"That's true, nor did I really ever examine my own possible reactions. It wouldn't have mattered anyway."

"Why?"

"There is nothing to compare it too 'till you."

They were content that night to lay in each other's arms and murmur endearments until they fell asleep.

_Robin and Grace:_

Grace was surprised to see Robin at her door. She was expecting no one, but thought Fergus might stop by. She was slightly relieved that it was Robin.

"May I," he asked.

"Please come in, make yourself at home."

"Dangerous words to a Fairy."

Grace looked stunned for a moment, then laughed. "I'm sure that since you're Sunshine's father you already would."

Robin smiled. "So normally, if you were just somebody randomly placed in my path I would prevaricate. However you are unique, so I'll forego with that nonsense. You will not like everything I have to say. Not because they are mean but because you will be uncomfortable having them verbalized.

First, I know everything. And I mean everything. I have killed seven Templars, two Sisters, four brothers and a minor noble since arriving, and with more killing left to do. I am incapable of feeling remorse for that and am going to happily destroy the current Chantry. I am incredibly old and possibly beyond narcissistic when it comes to my self-perceived duties. I am beyond the reach of any hand here, and so is Sunshine. Not that my daughter is beyond pain, just beyond destruction.

Second, I want you to know that she is holding in her power for you. She may stop at some point, and I will be cheering her on from the sidelines. I will assure you that she will never hurt you when she does. It will just change the landscape, metaphorically speaking, of this world. It may take her a great number of years before she gets around to it.

Third, I will speak a riddle for you, because that's probably what you expect anyway:

As I was going to St Ives

I met a man with seven wives

Each wife had seven sacks

Each sack had seven cats

Each cat had seven kits

Kits, cats, sacks and wives

How many were going to St Ives?"

Robin grew quiet, waiting for the second obvious answer to the riddle. Grace finally realized he was waiting for her response.

A little unsure of which answer he wanted, but decided to go with the correct answer, "one?"

Robin nodded. "There is only one person going to face the monster. Everyone else is fleeing St Ives. Grace, do not go there alone. I am incredibly old, dementedly powerful and I never go there alone. These people in your life want you in their life. If you think you are doing them a favor by exhausting yourself, flinging yourself into harm's treacherous path and avoiding unpleasant truths you will hurt both yourself and them.

Yes, I am scolding you. The truth does set us free. I expect it will take you some time, as you are very young, to fully understand that. Do not be afraid of letting people protect you, it makes them feel useful. Also, mortal men need to feel that their pregnant lover is safe. You have at least three of those now. I told you I knew everything. And if you think that's embarrassing imagine how I felt when I realized that after exactly ten hours, thirty-seven minutes and seventeen seconds after meeting your father my daughter had her mouth around his cock.

Grace inwardly groaned, the last thing she needed was that image. "At least you didn't have to hear it." She muttered. Robin chuckled at that before growing serious again.

"Now listen carefully to me, you may not realize it but the way you are attempting to internalize your oppression is causing you great harm. Release it. There are more monsters beyond the gates than you know."

Grace spent a few moments absorbing everything he said, he only let her talk once. She was pretty sure that her lack of ability to want to interrupt had to do with his power. She was getting heartily tired of hearing all these men grouse at her and her past and emotions. Why wasn't Sunshine getting scolded for her suicide mission at the Alienage?

"What about the Alienage and Sunshine?"

"Ah, I see where you are going. Sunshine knew what she had to do. She was answering the Wild Hunt, Elves are a part of the Wild. These Elves are lost, as you no doubt discovered today. They faded from the Fey as the Arcane took over this world. Sunshine knows her role well, never doubt it. Also, she's immortal, though not without weakness. None of her weaknesses are with people, you and all those who she calls 'hers' are her strengths. In time you will learn to let them be yours."

Robin went up to Grace, opened the Wild and filled her with what he and Sunshine felt with their magic. He pulled her somewhere else. She could feel both her magics more clearly. She felt what the stories must have tried to impart when discussing Fairy. It was beyond her wildest imaginings. There were no words for the beauty, and Grace wondered why anyone would leave all this for something like the Fade. All sorts of people of various kinds flitted about her, talking in a language that tugged lightly at her. They touched her with whispers. She closed her eyes. When she next awoke it was dawn and she was in her own bed robed in gown of gossamer that shimmered in the early morning light. A parting gift from the Fey.

_Breaking Fast:_

Fergus was on his way to breakfast, puzzled over last night's events. After he had finished with his court dinner he had made his way to Grace's room to check on her. Or at least that had been his plan. He was so sure that he had gone there, but it all got fuzzy after he opened the door. The last thing he remembered was being pulled into bed and put into a deep, comfortable sleep. He dreamt of beautiful women, laughing and pulling on him, tugging him into a pool of water. He made love, in his dream, with all of them. He woke feeling very satisfied sexually, and a little embarrassed over the intensity of it. He was sure he had orgasmed several times but was surprised to wake to his naked body and clean sheets.

When he made it to breakfast he was the last to arrive, everyone looked relaxed and enjoying themselves, He looked at Grace, she was so beautiful and radiant right then. There was something more to her. He was surprised that he didn't feel compelled to go up and kiss her like he normally did. He frowned. He still thought she was beautiful and desirable, and he truly cared for her, but it was as if he no longer felt a compulsion to seduce her. It was a relief as he was having an increasingly difficult time not attempting to do just that. She was guileless with her sexuality so he knew that if it was her magic that had made him act so callow with her it was not intentional. Whatever happened, he was relieved that he no longer was at risk of causing a war between himself and the Wardens. A sure outcome if he had continued to feel propelled to Grace.

Sunshine looked up at him, beaming. "My dear King, please join us. I'm sure my father will...oh speak of the devil!"

Fergus turned and was startled to see a handsome man standing behind him. The man gave a jaunty bow, that somehow came off as ironic, and said, "Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you. Robin Goodfellow, at your service, and as my daughter noted, Sunshine's father."

Fergus motioned for him to rise, "a pleasure Ser Goodfellow, please join us for breakfast. May I offer my congratulations on the future birth of your daughter's twins, Maker willing."

Robin grinned at the 'Maker' bit, "you honor me." The two men joined everyone at the table, with Fergus at the head, and Robin inserting himself at the other end. Fergus frowned slightly at this faux pas and looked at Sunshine who was laughing to herself. Fergus narrowed his eyes on the newcomer. He wondered what the subtext was. He was about to open his mouth and begin pleasant inquiries into everyone's well being when he was beat to the punch by Robin.

"Well, what a beautiful sight for my old eyes to behold. Sunshine, you look radiant and you didn't even get pleasured last night by your lover. Oh no! He's choking, you better help him dear. Zen and Del it's not polite to laugh when a man is unable to perform his loverly duties. Grace you look beautiful, as always. A little like Titania, if I may be so bold. Well I had an amazing night myself. I was able to dance in the arms of beautiful young woman, which is a comfort for a man my age, even if she is like a granddaughter to me."

Fergus frowned at Grace's blush. What had happened? Sunshine just began laughing outright. "Oh, yes, my aged father. You look all of what, thirty? How old was this young lady, four?" Sunshine grinned knowingly at both her father and Grace.

"Give or take twenty summers, yes."

"This is my table," Fergus said, a little irritably.

"Yes, and what fine craftsmanship! Da, stop teasing everyone. Fergus my father is a magical creature. Robin, may I also add that I consider Fergus to be a younger brother, so ease up on it. Good Lord!"

"Oh, you lose your fun when you haven't been laid."

Sunshine rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, that must be it. Duncan, let's head back to our room and loudly make love in the Wild, ensuring that everyone hears my every moan of pleasure that you give me."

Robin scowled, "you're no fun anymore."

Grace and her father exchanged glances. Grace turned bright red remembering Robin's words about her father and Sunshine. Duncan flushed in shame about his own prudishness regarding Grace.

"Please, Robin, Sunshine. Kids are present." Grace pled.

"Oh, don't mind us," said Del. "This is way better than watching Shianna glare at every male she's just had sex with the next day!"

Zen groaned, Sunshine and Robin looked proud, Grace finally admitted defeat and laughed. The tension was eased and the group discussed travel plans and day plans.

"Might I be so bold as to suggest an itinerary for the day?" Robin asked.

Fergus rested his head on his hand, knowing that no one really had any say in the matter. "Go on," came his tired reply.

"Excellent! Well I need to have a private conversation with my daughter, and I suggest that Grace and Duncan have a morning outing. Zen and Del, you should return to the Alienage with Fergus, and Sunshine and I will meet you there. Maybe Duncan will need some private time with Sunshine in the afternoon. I would then like to have a celebration," he gave a meaningful look, that Sunshine missed, at Duncan. "I will hold it in the Palace Gardens, with your permission, Your Majesty?"

Fergus nodded, warily. He knew that he had been outdone by a man who was even more Sunshine than Sunshine. He wasn't even sure that made sense. He knew though, that the family resemblance was more than physical. As everyone was getting up to leave, Grace approached him with a small smile and hugged him.

"Are you okay, Fergus?"

He held her back, thankful for her compassion. "Yes, I'm just feeling less than majestic right now." He smiled ruefully.

"You are always majestic," Grace defended, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek before joining her father. Fergus smiled wistfully.

Sunshine and Robin:

"So what mischief did you get yourself into last night, hmmm?"

"Just a quick trip to Fairy. She needed it, she was at risk of her Wild being lost. I want to help her. She's been played with by such illness from Flemeth. Thankfully Flemeth is blind to the Wild and will never see it within Grace. Are you going to kill her?"

"I wish. I think that would upset Grace. She likes to slay all the monsters." Sunshine complained. "I hope that someday she'll share them with me."

"How bad is the pull?"

"Huh, you really aren't looking are you? It's bad at times. I try to do little things to ease it. I can probably keep it at bay for awhile. Maybe a hundred or so years. After that Grace had better have everything to her liking. War is coming to every inch of this world. There will be a time when I cannot resist the Hunt any longer and I will sound the horn."

"I'll be here, you know. I'll stay as long as you do."

"Will you resume your name?"

"No, I think not. I think I may like to go a different route."

"How many more on the list?"

"The Hag keeps adding to it, you've turned her gaze here. She may compel you to call the Wild Hunt sooner than you would like."

"It's time she stepped up to the plate here. This world is seriously sucking all the drain pipes of life. Did that one even make sense? Oh, well. You get the point. So where are you headed to next?"

"The seat of the Divine, Orlais. I'm going to see how much I can subvert from the sidelines."

Sunshine grumbled, "you get all the fun! You are seriously going to outdo me on the mischief meter. Grace and Duncan won't let me have any fun, I just know it. Grace, because she'll just stand in front of Grendel and Duncan will hold me back from the fray. I couldn't find myself in love with a family of people that will throw me at the Demons that haunt them. Oh, not I. No, I have to fall irrevocably in love with two of the most stubborn people in all the universes."

"Oh, shush, you love it. You are secretly pleased that they aren't asking you to run about sounding your horn and crushing their foes. Plus, it's what you deserve. Such a trial you've been to me."

Sunshine rolled her eyes, "yeah, the King of Mischief, complaining about his daughter's misadventures. That's rich."

Robin drew Sunshine close with an arm around her shoulders. "Give them time, dear. They love you, and in spite of my reassurances, and yours, they will still be overly protective of you. It's in their nature. One day they will let you slay their monsters, but probably your babies will have to be older. I think your Duncan is very worried about losing you and the babies. He just won't tell you straight like that."

"And there is my opening! You want to tell me what the two of you discussed? Or should I say, what you lectured him about?"

"Ah, well, I would hate to break the cardinal rule of 'The International Brotherhood of Men' - what is said between Father and Daughter's Lover stays between them. I can tell that he didn't expose the conversation with you. Good man. I may just like him yet."

Sunshine elbowed her father, "you love him, that's an order. He makes me smile, he makes me laugh and he is mine. So you treat him right."

Robin laughed. "You're still my daughter. No one is ever really good enough for you. I may just have to settle for 'tolerable' and leave it at that."

The two ambled about Denerim, finding all the slummy spots. Robin led them to a back alley door and broke it down, "ready?" He asked of Sunshine.

"Thank God. At least _you__'__ll_ let me kill assholes!"

And so they proceeded to kill a former lay brother who had raped a twelve year old boy at the Circle of Magi, more than a decade ago, by the name of Anders. It was very satisfying. Anders wasn't his only victim but she knew that she could give him this peace. She just would never be able to tell him, but he would know, by the Wild, that this monster was slain.

Sometime later they wandered to the Alienage.

_Duncan and Grace:_

Grace knew Robin had suggested this pairing for a reason. She wisely decided that she better go along with the plan. Her father was looking a little lost, his thoughts inward. He had barely said a meaningful word since they struck out. "Dad, tell me what's on your mind," she said while looping her arm in his. She heard his heavy sigh.

"I need to ask Sunshine..." Grace waited.

"I need to ask her to marry me," he finally got out. "I don't know how to do it." He sounded so anguished it moved Grace.

"You do want to though, right? You're not just doing this because of her father." Grace had a complete picture of how the conversation between the two men went.

"What? Of course I do. Do you know what Loghain, Loghain of all people, said to me before the battle? He said that if I didn't treat her right he would steal her away from me!"

"Oh, so you want to propose out of revenge? I never really cared for Loghain, so I guess thats an alright motive." Grace evilly teased her father.

"No! I want to marry her. I want her to marry me. I want the world to know that we belong together and they can keep their covetous minds off of her."

Grace laughed, her dad had it bad. "Okay, so you want to marry her, what do you need me to do?" She watched Duncan's face look confused.

"It is okay with you?"

"What the...? You're serious? Please, I encouraged her to marry you if you proposed."

"Truly? I know she calls you her daughter, but...I don't know if you really want that."

Grace was stunned. Men were really oblivious. "Of course I do. She confessed to me how much she hated Flemeth because it meant that I wasn't her biological child. And no, not just because of you." She blushed in pleasure at remembering Sunshine's words to her the night before her wedding.

"Will you help me," he asked her shyly. Grace smiled, she really loved this man, so endearing!

"Of course, what do you need?"

"What do I do?" And so Grace applied herself to aiding her father in planning a very romantic proposal. They discussed the various ways that Grace had heard of being employed on Earth.

"I wouldn't actually suggest bending down on one knee and asking for her hand in marriage, I don't think that's either your way or hers. Maybe you could just -" Duncan stopped her mid sentence with:

"Wait, is it customary on Earth for the man to ask the father for her hand in marriage?" Duncan looked beyond apprehensive, making Grace break out in a fit of giggles.

"Why yes, if you are trying to ingratiate yourself by showing how 'old-fashioned' you are. Trust me dad, I think you're okay there. Did you and Robin discuss this?"

Duncan flushed in shame, "yes, he told me I needed to marry his daughter."

"Does Sunshine know?"

"No, thank the Maker. I didn't tell her. I'm afraid she'll turn me down if she thought her father coerced me."

"Hmmm, that would probably depend on how sincere you made the proposal. Okay, well, she will probably want a ring. Knowing Sunshine it has to be special. Not some random, expensive rock, but something more meaningful. Something that says that you were really thinking of her and not what you thought some generic woman would like."

"Oh. Do you have any idea what that would be?"

"Not a clue, the one time I saw her get sparkly with jewels was when she went to the Landsmeet, and that was pretty obvious jewelry. I think it was part of some persona she employed. I wish I could be more helpful there."

The spent two hours enjoying the company, but fruitlessly searching for a ring. Duncan was about to shout in frustration when they finally entered a more middle class neighborhood. The jewelry stores weren't as fine, but they were still nice enough. Being that you stop looking once you find the right item, it was, of course, in the last shop they went to. Duncan was looking at a display of rings, while Grace was looking at some rather pretty necklaces. It was the third display the owner presented and Duncan felt practically blind by this point. He was idly moving his finger down the columns of rings when something made him stop. He gave his full attention to the ring he had found. It was an interesting design, with little flowers, and the gems were an intriguing yellow and purple shade. "Grace! I found it!"

Grace ran over, incredibly relieved and looked at the ring. It was fairly simple in terms of gem load, and the stones were not expensive ones, but something about it felt right. Grace smiled and hugged her father, "she'll love it, I knew you had it in you."

Duncan carefully tucked his package in his purse after making the purchase and he took his daughter's arm and they walked slowly back to the Palace, discussing his plans.

_The Alienage:_

Sunshine and Robin got to the Alienage to find a rather bizarre sight. Fergus was yelling, Del was jeering, and Zen actually looked ready to blow. Everyone else present was standing around gawking. They walked up to the King and their kin and heard Fergus yell, "take him away. I want a thorough investigation of this matter. I want the names of all present and every commanding officer responsible for that man," Sunshine cast a curious glance at the man that seemed to be the subject of the blow up and noticed a really ugly palace guard, awkwardly holding his helm.

"Hey, I know you! You're the ugly fuck that wouldn't let the Elves take refuge in the Palace. I see your face is all healed up."

The guard snarled and was moving aggressively to Sunshine when he was stopped by a fist to the face, courtesy of Fergus, making a satisfying crack. "Get Sergeant Kylon, now." Fergus managed not to shake his hand from the punch.

"Good one, Your Majesty! I think you got the side I missed. Grace will be delighted." Sunshine went up to Fergus and took his hand, pushing her warmth through it, relaxing the pain. She covered it by kissing his hand, in deference. "You are worthy of your crown. I, Sunshine Jack, fully pledge my allegiance to the King of Ferelden, King Fergus." At that she knelt down. Everyone from elderly Elves to Goodfellow himself, knelt to Fergus all crying, "long live King Fergus!"

A cheer went throughout the Alienage. It would be another one for the history books as this was the first time that an entire Alienage actively acknowledged a King. Fergus felt a mixture of pride and unworthiness. He gestured for all to rise. He bowed, slightly, to everyone assembled. "May I continue to find myself in your favor."

It was the right thing to say and another cheer moved throughout the group. Sergeant Kylon came within the hour and was surprised to find himself promoted to Head of Security and Internal Investigations, title courtesy of Sunshine's quick thinking. The guard in question, Guardsman Hanvey, was escorted by men Kylon trusted to Fort Drakon. Sergeant Kylon returned to the Palace with the small group, and Fergus sent notice to the City Guard.

_Duncan and Sunshine:_

Duncan was pacing the room, waiting for Sunshine to arrive. He had bathed, trimmed his beard and was wearing his finest. The waiting was beginning to wear on him and he felt ready to snap when Sunshine finally made it back from the Alienage. He probably would have snapped in two if her face hadn't lit up and she hadn't proceeded to run up to him and kiss him.

"Oh Duncan! I missed you so much, we had so much fun! I wish you had been with me. Did you have a good time with Grace?" It was too much for Duncan, she was his Sunshine. Every romantic word flew out of his head.

"Sunshine," he said, before crushing her full body to him and kissing her breathless. "Sunshine, marry me, please."

"Really?"

"I think I'll die if we don't. Not because your father would disapprove, but because I can't function without you. The thought of not formally giving you my oath, in front of our family...please." He had been afraid she would make him wait for answer, as he had heard of some women doing. Or worse, saying 'no'. She did neither of those things and had flung herself into him on 'please', catapulting them to the bed. Grinning at him.

"Ask me again, please."

"Marry me?"

"Yes!" And she began tearing off his clothes. He tried to delay her but her fingers were insistent and were removing anything between them.

"Sunshine, I have a ring, oh Maker, please let me give it to you..." Her mouth was on his chest, biting playfully on his nipples. His request died on his moan. He thought he heard her murmur 'later' but wasn't sure. He slowly realized that if he let her mouth continue its path it would become his moment and not hers. He was not allowing that and easily flipped her over. "Not now, I need to make you mine. Tell me again."

"I will marry you, with all of me." He growled in pleasure and began taking off her clothes. He was slow and teased her body with his hands, gently touching her breasts, made tender by pregnancy. Her belly seemed to have grown huge overnight, as if his children had been waiting for her to fully recover before growing larger. A wave of possession moved through him. He looked into her eyes as his hands caressed her belly. She had a look to her, of joy and sweetness. He smiled at that and trailed his hands down removing the last layers of her clothing as his mouth caught hers.

He looked at her again. Seeing her bathed in the warm, afternoon sun coming through their window. She seemed to glow. Her hair was unbound, her eyes open. Her body, warm and womanly. Her sex opened slightly for him. He gently kissed her, and moved his hand to caress her sex, teasingly. She moaned in his mouth and passion overtook him. He grabbed her hips in his hands, pressing her into the mattress as he tasted her. She squirmed beneath him, extra sensitive to the touch of his tongue. She moaned, pressing her hand in his hair and grinding against his face. His fingers caressed her, curling inside of her, he delighted in the new feel of her pussy that pregnancy gave her. She was tighter than before and seemed to be more sensitive inside as out.

He took full advantage and began moving his fingers within her as his mouth moved on her. Slowly pulling her orgasm from her. Loving every moan and twitch, every tug of his head by her hands, and every thrust of her hips. He almost lost it when she came on him. Gasping his name.

He moved up her body in a languid self-satisfied manner and pressed his cock fully within her. He began slowly, teasing with gentle movement. Allowing himself to enjoy the feel of her completely. She ground her hips, trying to get him to move faster, which caused him to slow down and move his hips in a gentle, twisting motion.

"Duncan," she complained and then surprised him lowering her shields and pulling the Wild into them. He felt her need and grinned at her hunger for him. She smiled and sent pulses of her energy over him. Not enough to make him cum, but enough to make him stop teasing. He used all of his self-control to hold still, delighting in the sensation of her energy around him until she also squeezed him. That broke his control and he began to lose himself, satisfied as she drew back the pulses and he just felt what she was feeling, and realized she could feel what he was, as well. It was the most genuine love he had ever made. When he came, it wasn't in triumph but in sweetness of togetherness. His orgasm caused her to cum hard, again, and again.

He was a proud man, she was a satisfied woman.

_Robin and Company:_

Robin was grimacing. Grace, concerned, inquired, "Robin, are you alright."

"Well," he said through clenched teeth, "I do believe that my daughter was true to her word and opened the Wild up while with Duncan. She must have accepted his proposal." After a tortured moment. "We have a celebration to plan, my dear."

_Later that night:_

The party list presented to Fergus was small. Robin said he was taking care of everything, which was a great relief to Fergus. He didn't know what to expect, just that he was asked to escort Duncan and Sunshine to the small, private garden. Sunshine had dressed in the most fascinating dress and looked beyond elegant. She even surpassed herself from when she appeared at the Landsmeet. He thought it was because she was just being herself, in some beyond-extraordinary clothes. He had a feeling that she intentionally dressed herself down, somehow, during her normal day to day life. Duncan just looked extremely happy. Fergus noted that the one piece of adornment on Sunshine was the ring Duncan had given her. He smiled, she had a way of making a person feel special.

When they arrived Fergus and Duncan openly gaped. Sunshine just ran, tugging them along, to the crowd of people that were there. Only four of which the two men knew. They watched in awe as Sunshine literally began to glow. And then with a disturbing feeling of falling they found themselves elsewhere.

"The Knowe! You brought our Knowe!" Sunshine ran up to various people embracing them, kissing them. She dragged Duncan over to a man who looked warmly at him. He was tall, beyond handsome, and clearly powerful. Duncan felt slightly faint.

"You must be the man who holds our Sunshine's heart," the man said to Duncan, his voice both masculine and mesmerizing. He felt slightly captivated by the man. Sunshine squeezed his hand breaking the spell. "I am oft times referred to as Oberon. Known in your land as the Fairy Man"

Sunshine laughed. "They weren't excessively creative were they."

Oberon grinned, "well they didn't have as much time, and none of us were here overlong to begin with. At least they didn't romanticize me the way you did on Earth."

"Oh, yes, my people were so enamored of the Fey. We just couldn't get enough. Why the Torah is just chock full of stories about the wonder of the Fey. I believe that Rashi dedicated a whole set of commentaries on the subject."

Oberon reached over and tweaked her nose. An action that seemed at odds with a man that powerful. "Such sarcasm." He turned away from Sunshine and gently touched Duncan's free hand. Duncan was flooded with something he couldn't define, and he felt Sunshine stiffen next to him, grabbing hard at his hand in surprise. Well that can't be good, Duncan thought. As soon as Oberon removed his hand it was as if everything became more focused and Oberon felt like a normal person. "An engagement present. Duncan, I know that you will care for my child. You are both welcome." He then pressed his hands to Sunshine's belly and smiled. "And so they are." He said mysteriously.

Duncan cast a worried glance at Sunshine, catching the rolling of her eyes. She hugged Oberon all the same after her immaturity passed. "Thanks," she simply said. They began to mingle and have normal conversations, unaware of the drama unfolding with Fergus.

Fergus tugged at Grace's hand, "where are we," he whispered.

Grace smiled, "I think it's a Fairy home, of sorts. They referred to it as a Knowe, but that generally means a hill. I think they use the word for their own purpose. Don't look now Fergus but I believe there is a young woman heading your way."

Fergus looked, of course. And almost fainted. It was one of the women from his dream, it was the woman. Grace gently removed her hand and stood back. She watched bemused as Fergus stammered his way through a greeting. The woman just smiled, took his hand and led him away. Grace had a brief moment of panic as she remembered the stories of Fairies taking away mortals and trapping them in Fairy. She looked up to find the man she had seen talking to Sunshine and Duncan as he touched her arm.

"He is safe with my daughter, the rumors of our nefarious enthrallment of mortals are greatly exaggerated. She was born here, in the land you call Ferelden. I never thought to come back." They stood for a moment, watching, bemused as Fergus and Oberon's daughter chatted. "I would be known as Oberon to you."

Grace felt faint. "Oh," was all she could manage. Really looking at him and noticing how truly amazing he appeared to be. She felt a rush of connection with him, not comprehending why. She knew it wasn't sexual, which was surprising given his amazing looks, and came as a great relief.

"You take after her mother in looks. I felt the family connection with your father. You are my descendents. You have a powerful blend of bloods in you. I'll have to get my good friend, Robin, to ease up on your father. I know that it is not from Ophelia's womb that you are descended as she has yet to have children. Titania must have been pregnant when I left."

Grace fell back and he caught her. His loose embrace conveying the truth as his energy pooled within her, filling her with love and acceptance. She saw her fierce warrior ancestor, Titania. She saw the daughter the two of them had together and all of the descendents that followed leading to Duncan and herself. She felt overwhelmed and yet it made so many pieces of the puzzle fall into place, except:

"Why did you leave?"

Oberon's face conveyed unmasked pain. "Ophelia, my first daughter with Titania, was kidnapped by enemies of her mother's. They had her for a month before I was made aware. A month in which she was tortured and raped. When I found her I went crazy, I slew them all, Robin at my side, and took my daughter. I never looked back."

Grace mulled over his abbreviated version of events, her sorrow for this woman and all that she had felt moved her. "Why didn't you know Titania was pregnant?"

"We were off and on, and she liked to fight by herself, a family trait you seem to share with her. It didn't seem necessary at the time. And it is for the best."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't be here, and Sunshine would have destroyed much of this world."

"What?" Grace was very surprised.

"She wouldn't have been able to help herself. You and Duncan give her balance. I am delighted, beyond anything you could imagine, that Duncan is her Spirit Love. I love Sunshine fiercely. She's had a rough time of it but has held up admirably." They looked to where her father and Sunshine were, and watched them as Sunshine led him through some intricate dance. She noticed that her father now had a warm glow to him, as if something had changed.

"What happened to him?"

"I acknowledged him as kin. I am going to ask that you not share that with him, as I would like to at a more opportune time. He is not like you, and has little magic to him. He will need a longer adjustment period than you were given. Although I am angered that you were denied him for so long, and that you have suffered so greatly. It will get better. I'm better than Sunshine at letting people paddle their own canoes, so to speak." Smiling at the idiom Sunshine liked to employ. "I guess this is what makes me a good father and her a great mother."

The drew silent then, watching as Zen and Del were fully immersed in the celebration. Different fairies tried to flirt with Del, who laughed at them and flirted back. Zen looked uncertain and embarrassed by the attention much to the delight of the men and women flirting with him. He looked pleased nonetheless. Robin was engaged in a discussion with a woman who crackled with energy and looked like she was perpetually in a bad mood. The food was wonderful and Grace allowed herself to be spun around by several different men and women. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits and lost themselves into the celebration, letting tomorrow take care of itself.

_Morning After:_

_Grace:_

Grace awoke feeling refreshed and incredibly loved. She had been warmly embraced by all there as kin and she had been showered with blessings for her unborn child. She had a sense that the feeling wouldn't last for her, but she wanted to hold it for the day. She giggled a little to herself at the idea of Duncan being a Fairy. He'd die when he learned of his ancestry.

_Zen:_

Zen awoke, slightly dazed. He remembered drinking far too much, dancing with various men and women...and then. His eyes fully opened and he noticed that he was not alone. He let his head hit the pillow and closed his eyes. On one hand he was quite thoroughly no longer a virgin, on the other hand he was never going to hear the end of it if, when, Del found out. He groaned causing his male and female companions to awaken. They decided to ensure that he never felt virginal again, much to his pleasure. 'Hang Del' was his last coherent thought for quite some time as he learned to be an exceptional lover.

_Del:_

Del stretched, her body colliding with another body, and smiled. Glad that her lovers from the night before seemed to have stuck around. She took advantage of the hardened nipple of a perfectly round breast, delighting in the new found joys of bedding another woman. The ripple this caused amongst her companions created delighted moans from all. She felt one of the men kiss her sex, as she kissed the woman's, the two women came together and Del was pounced on, quite rigorously by another male. It was much fun, Del was going to love telling this story.

_Sunshine and Duncan:_

Duncan woke first and stared at his beautiful fiancee. She had been fully herself last night, and he realized that she dimmed her beauty somewhat. She still had on her full beauty and he was glad she only wanted to share it with him. It was so opposite of what most women would do. Flemeth herself actively worked to enhance her looks to appear more desirable. It made him love Sunshine that she didn't feel the need for such levels of attraction. She was perfect, with her little crows feet and all. He woke her with an orgasm.

_Fergus and Ophelia:_

Fergus gradually came to consciousness and had a moment of fear. He was afraid that last night had been another intoxicating dream. She had come to him, and took him by the hand, leading him away from Grace and the party. He remembered the experience, vividly.

"Fergus," she seemed to breathe his name when they were alone. He didn't know what to do, a primal part of him wanted to kiss her, the gentleman within him trying to figure out what to say.

"Did I dream you up?" He settled on.

She laughed beautifully. "No, dear Fergus. Robin Goodfellow could sense your pull towards Grace and wanted us to help you close her Wild Pull with you."

"You were sent to seduce me?" He felt betrayed by what he had felt was somehow special.

"No. I couldn't resist touching you...and the others followed suit. I would have preferred that they had not been there with us. I think I would like you to court me."

Fergus gaped, "I don't even know your name and you're..."

She smiled up at him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Ophelia. I'm half mortal. My mother was Queen of this land you call yours, long ago."

Fergus debated the veracity of her words. Her expression was so open and truthful. He took a deep breath, she was only asking for courtship, not for his hand in marriage. "How would the nobles accept you."

"Easily. My father would see to it."

"Your father?"

"You know him by legend as the 'Fairy Man'. He would ensure that everyone understood that I am, indeed, a Princess. Which I am, both ways, from mother and father."

"Why me," Fergus was worried that it had more to do with the machinations of the Fey and not of true desire. He felt such a strong pull toward her he didn't want it ruined. "Please, be truthful."

She looked into his eyes, "I do not seek power, I have plenty of my own. I do not seek a Palace, a have a far grander one that I call my own. I do not seek to insinuate control in your land." She paused and brought her mouth close to his. "What I do seek is love, and I think I can find this with you. You have a role you need to fill, I want to give you and your court time to see if I'd suit."

Her mouth was too close to keep the wolf at bay and he captured her lips, moaning his agreement with his kiss. She went with him back to his suite and they made love.

Now it was morning and he didn't see her, he jumped out of bed, naked. Only to hear a soft laugh from the near the window. His breath caught as he saw her beautiful body lounging on the sill. He felt his heart calm, and he strode with confidence, all doubts withering away, and claimed her lips.


	13. Keeping Up With the Vigil

**Author's Note: I'm posting the next group of chapters (11 - 14) quickly as I am trying to ensure that if a reader jointly reads my story along with SnowHelm's 'Revelations' that is a smooth progress. Please, read, enjoy and review! A special thanks for everyone who is following this story.**

As they were getting ready to head to Vigil's Keep there turned out to be several conversations that just couldn't hold. First Robin had presented Duncan and Sunshine with a caravan disguised as a carriage along with twelve of Sunshine's Wild Horses to pull it. Sunshine was delighted to be reunited with her equine Fairy friends, and they were amused to be disguised as plain horses. Everyone, but Sunshine and Robin, gaped at the interior which came along with a mini-fridge, electric kettle and all sorts of food in clever little cupboards. There was comfortable seating for all and a couple of beds for resting. The piece that had Grace and Sunshine over the moon was the included bathroom, with toilet paper. They agreed that it would be a great convenience for travel. The only difficulty was that Sunshine had to be aboard for the horses to pull it, and without the horses it wouldn't move. When questioned about this, Sunshine shrugged and said it had to do with her connection to the horses.

_Robin, Grace and Sunshine:_

"I need to tell you that I'll be out of town for quite some time. Oberon is creating a Calling Stone which he will give you for your wedding." Robin said to Sunshine, he then turned to Grace, "I'm having Fey artisans travel to the Keep, they should be there now. They will be constructing a Home for Duncan and Sunshine to the side of the Keep. It will have all of the conveniences that Sunshine loves, a few more modern than you would know Grace. I would like to extend my offer to you, as a wedding gift and new parent gift, and well, a Grandfather gift and Oberon's descendent gift. I'm trying to get all gift rolled up into one. What I'm saying is that they could modify your living space to include a true bathroom, with toilet paper, shower and all. Would you like that?"

"Please," Grace said. Robin nodded and Grace hugged him tightly. Sunshine looked on with a smile.

_Fergus and Sunshine:_

Fergus finally got Sunshine to himself and was about to finally ask her about the Chantry when he was once again stalled by her. "So you and Ophelia? She's quite the catch, you know." She watched as Fergus blushed. "Ooh, and you blush! Good sign, I say. She is blush worthy, that's for certain. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I got her to blush about you too. Good job, Fergus."

Fergus caught himself beginning to grin and slapped his face, "Sunshine you have to stop interrupting me! We really need to talk."

Sunshine felt confused, she had been interrupting him? She decided to hold herself quiet until Fergus worked out what he needed to say. Fergus realized that she was waiting for him and gave a relieved sigh.

"About the Chantry. Did you have a hand in that?"

Sunshine blinked, really? She thought that had been obvious from breakfast the other day. "Uh, yes?"

"Do you care to tell me about it?"

"No."

"Sunshine!"

"Really Fergus, I'm not going to. What's the point? It's clear you know what happened to Grace, so I'll be clear, it needed to be done. Why? There can't possibly be fallout on you."

Fergus groaned. "How did you manage to get them to overdose on a highly illegal aphrodisiac?"

"Oooh, yay! It worked, nice. I didn't get them to overdose, I got them to rape Lucia to death, and the magic caused them to die from it as well. I'm glad that emptying the bottles seemed to work in throwing people off."

Fergus flat fuck fainted at that. He came to and the first sight that greeted him was a very concerned looking Sunshine. "Fergus, are you okay?"

"Sunshine, never tell me anything like that again."

"Okay, don't pry next time. I'm fairly open, if I don't share its probably for a good reason."

Fergus wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look at her in the same way and was still feeling off. Sunshine reached around and hugged him from behind. "Fergus, a lot has happened in your world, yours specifically. I...I have to do something about the bad guys. I know all this is hard. Let Ophelia help you understand. I'm too old and cranky to find the right words that you need to hear. And no, she'll know how to explain but she wouldn't have done what I did. She's crafty, she would have used politics and pressure in some magical way of hers. Don't think that we're all as blunt as I am."

Fergus held onto her, feeling her warmth again. The feeling of a sister came back. He was still wary but knew she loved all of them, she always showed them when they needed it. She was a very odd woman.

_Robin and Sunshine:_

"Da, I love you," Sunshine said while hugging Robin. It always felt so wonderful in his arms, she was glad that he was going to stay and help out. She was going to be out of commission for a few years with babies. And she had a feeling Grace was going to pull her all about the globe.

"I love you too, my Sunny Girl. Do you want me to bring you back anything from Orlais?"

"A mother," Sunshine teased. They both laughed. "Here, I have some books you should take with you." Sunshine handed him the two books of records that didn't contain all the rape/murders, he knew the contents of that and Sunshine didn't like the idea of it being out of her sight.

"Very resourceful, my dear."

"Well I figure when all this hoo-haw with Darkspawn is finished I'll open up a detective agency until the wars begin."

"Oh, nothing like having the Huntress confirm it."

"I know. I knew as soon as I came that the Blight was just the tip of the iceberg. Nothing for it but to prepare as best as we can."

"You're growing my first grandchildren inside of you, make sure you take no risks."

"Ok, I'll do my best." She noticed his glower. "You know I can't promise that."

Robin shook his head and kissed her on the forehead.

Robin and Duncan:

"Duncan, please make sure she takes no risks."

_The Carriage ride:_

Much to Grace's relief they were finally able to leave Denerim. It was going to only take a little over twelve hours to get to Vigil's keep using this method of transportation. Grace thought it was probably heaven and let herself doze off while listening to the voices of her travel companions.

"So Zen," Del began, "you're off to a good start. Your first night in bed with another person and you land two, one of each. Aha! Can't keep the blush or smile off your face." Zen turned to look at Grace and noticed that she seemed to be resting. He decided that some payback was safe.

"Me? What about you? Two women and four men? With you as the main course?" Duncan finally realized what they were talking about and looked dismayed, Sunshine just laughed.

"Ah, and a fine time it was."

"Del, you have to settle down," Zen said, serious. "I worry about how casual you are about your lovers." Del shrugged in reply.

"Zen, Del will be fine, I promise," Sunshine reassured. Del grinned at the support.

"Duncan," Del asked. "Can you do it again?"

Duncan looked at her, confused, "do what?"

"Propose to Sunshine again so we can have another party."

"Enough," Duncan said, "I am your father, both of you. There is to be no more discussion of your intimate affairs in my presence unless you want to be spanked!" Zen looked surprised, Del and Sunshine howled with laughter, doubled over with tears streaming down their face. Duncan reached down, hoisted Sunshine up and playfully swatted her, "stop encouraging her."

"Duncan she's an adult," Sunshine said while cuddling up next to him on the seat. "Don't worry, she's not about to have orgies all over the place and your paternal skills will not be taken into question. Del and Zen, you'll kill your father if you keep talking like this in front of him. So just pantomime the teasing instead." Everyone laughed, except Grace, who had actually fallen asleep.

_Arrival:_

Sunshine was hopping on her seat in excitement at reaching the Keep. She was glad to have a home with Duncan, one of their own. Not a shared room donated by Fergus, but a real place. She flew out of the Caravan, right after Grace, making everyone laugh. They were less thrilled with the reception that awaited them with Valenna and Sunshine quickly showed Zen and Del to their rooms in her home with Duncan, telling them to wander around before a late dinner would be served. She grabbed Seneschal Varel, made herself known and then proceeded to ask him to have the staff prepare a feast. Varel looked bewildered but did as he was bade.

Sunshine made it back to Grace as they were discussing options. When Grace offered to change Valenna's taint, Sunshine blanched, mainly because she knew little, as did Grace, on how it would affect her child. She quickly vetoed it and wish she had Wild Magic instead of just Wild Power. She can't believe she asked for guns and fighting skills related to hunting and not Magic. She was such a moron. She watched in horror as Grace wrestled with some ugly Arcane thing left by the Architect. And groaned at her pregnancy. Robin and Duncan would kill her if she hunted him down. She was proud of Grace's resourcefulness, glad that she wasn't so Arcane that she couldn't find dynamic solutions to problems.

And then she decided that she loved Lynais and Loren or else she would have ripped off Valenna's head for her attitude with everyone. Lynais had bizarre taste in women, but Sunshine supposed that some men liked the abuse hurled at them by their lovers. To each his own, but that bitch better mind her p's and q's.

Sunshine was relieved when the three of them were able to keep their mind off of the crazy and she got to see Aurora for the first time. Even better was seeing Grace so natural as a mother. She thought she was going to explode however when she saw Duncan transform before her and Grace into a grandfather. She gave her granddaughter one final kiss on her cute chub cheeks and the three went down for a late dinner.

Del was really enjoying Vigil's Keep. Her and Zen freely roamed about the Keep, after some drama that she hadn't witnessed between Grace and some crazy Dalish woman. Zen had been curious about her but Del thought, from Sunshine's description of events, that she sounded like a sanctimonious bitch. She was happy that Sunshine had a room with a private entrance for her in their little attached home that Robin had made for them. It made her feel more comfortable to know that she had Sunshine close by. She would probably never verbally admit that. She was amused that Sunshine was going to have twins, it seemed slightly apropos given that she went out of her way to officially adopt the two of them. She smiled as she remembered the look of dismay on Duncan's face when Sunshine not only insisted that Del and Zen were to be adopted but that Duncan must list himself as their adoptive father.

Del headed to the Dining Hall for dinner and smiled as she was one of the last to arrive. Sunshine motioned to the spot she must have saved for her between her and another Elf. She shrugged, she doubted that was intentional, it looked more like Sunshine had shooed off people instead of placing them around her. "Del!" She heard Sunshine's sweet, enthusiastic call. Sunshine seemed to have a voice for every occasion. This occasion seemed to call for her warm, motherly drawl. "Come, meet everyone you missed earlier."

Del hopped into her seat, surprising some of the occupants. She shrugged to herself, she had eaten with a King so she doubted it was because she had abhorrent manners. "There's too many people spread out to have a real good meetin' so I'll just introduce you to the ones that are handy. Across from Duncan is my good friend, Danforth, and the one-eyed cat is Gavarth. Next to him is Sigrun. The rapscallion next to you is Loren, next to him his brother Lynais. Hmmm, lot of twins up in here. Everyone, this is my daughter Del, that I've told you so much about. Her brother, Zen, is sitting with Grace, on the other side of Duncan near Nathaniel."

Del noticed that Sunshine obviously omitted the Dalish woman, who was sitting across from Lynais, scowling. And that must be Valenna, Del thought. This is why I love Sunshine, she just snubbed that woman, making her displeasure of her clear. As Del began helping herself to the dishes on the table she heard Valenna muttering, probably a bunch of snide comments, she imagined. The majority of the group was asking Del to regale them with the story of Sunshine's fist fight with the Ogre, which caused no end of amusement from everyone but Duncan who hated to be reminded of that particular fight. Even if it was a humorous story. There was some strange tension going on with the other Elves at the table but Del chalked it up to them being Dalish. Loren tried to engage in their conversation with light quips but continued to cast worried glances at his brother and Valenna.

Loren was asking her questions about the Alienage, given that she had no context of Loren at the time she didn't realize how strange it was that his questions were polite with no innuendo. It was nice to meet a Dalish Elf that wasn't condescending about the City Elves and she was feeling easy with their conversation. It wasn't until Del was talking about Sunshine being titled with the 'Hero of the Alienage' that the trouble began.

"Oh, of course, you City Elves so disgustingly dependent on shems that you can't even find your own hero. You lot are so pathetic, simpering to the humans, calling them mother and father. Ingratiating yourself for their pleasure. You are a disgrace, just like Lynais and Lor-"

She never got the rest of it out as Del leapt over and punched her, knocking plates and glasses on startled diners. When Valenna fell on the ground Del kicked her hard several times before she could react. "Look bitch, I don't know what your problem is but you just picked on the wrong City Elf. I lay meek for no one, and that includes Dalish Elves who pretend they're noble when they're really just sanctimonious. Yeah, you guys are so great. Couldn't even be bothered with helping out the Alienage during the Darkspawn invasion, but get all butt hurt as soon as you see one of us stand tall. Well, screw you! You worthless, non-contributing zero. You so much as look at any of us cross-eyed and I'll fucking rip your head off and shit down your neck!" With one final kick to Valenna's head she turned, took her seat and resumed eating, like nothing ever happened.

Loren and Lynais stared at her open-mouthed, Sunshine and Grace looked proud, Zen embarrassed, and everyone else dismayed. Valenna just moaned, in pain, and stumbled out of the room.

"By the Ancestors, Duncan! You like a spitfire!" Gavarth pronounced. Everyone was silent for a moment until Duncan broke down in laughter.

"Yes, I can't get enough of them. For a moment I thought I was being punished, but then I realized that I was blessed with women who loved me and could handle themselves." Grace, Sunshine and Del exchanged pleased glances and everyone but Lynais relaxed.

Lynais was feeling bad for bringing Valenna to the Keep. He felt ready to cry, but somehow held it in. He did note that Loren looked smitten with Del, and that cheered him a little bit. He wondered if Del would find his Dalish twin acceptable, he didn't think she had a great impression of her Dalish cousins, which then saddened him again. He looked up as someone wrapped her arms around him, and saw Sunshine smiling at him. "Walk with me," she asked.

He complied. And she had him show her every inch of the Keep, asking him questions about the events since the Final Battle, from his perspective. He didn't even realize that his mind was completely off Valenna when they reached the top the Keep. She turned him in her arms so that he was facing her. She looked into his eyes, smiled, kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him. She said, with softness, "tell me."

And he did. He wept openly in her arms no longer able to calm the torrent of emotions. He was filled with self-loathing. Sunshine realized that there was so much pain in him. And guilt. "Lynais, sweetheart. We all love you. Oh, no, don't protest. If Grace was here she would be on the other side of me reassuring you. Loren would probably just be encouraging you to do something foolish and silly and the list goes on. Listen, if we didn't love you we wouldn't have fed her. I'm not going to touch on her interaction with Del, but know that your happiness is important to us. If there is something within our ability to give you to bring you any amount of joy we'll do it. Don't let the fact that there is some current animosity set you back and allow you to feel worthless. We couldn't be here without you. This universe would be lessened without you. We need you, we would not know how to replace you. Valenna just doesn't understand what it means to truly be without anything. She just thinks she does. Trust me. It'll all work out." Sunshine took a moment to discover that she was really angry and if Lynais wasn't pouring love into her right then she probably would go and kill Valenna for what she did to the two brothers.

Lynais allowed him to be held and reassured. It made him feel better, especially knowing that he was an indirect cause of insults being hurled toward Sunshine. "I'm sorry she insulted you."

He was surprised by Sunshine's laugh. "First, love, don't be sorry for something you didn't do. Second, it takes a lot more than a sour Elf to ruin my day." They went back down into the Keep shortly after that and parted ways near the library where Duncan was waiting for her. She gave him one last hug and kiss and told him to go to bed.

Duncan smiled as Sunshine came into the room. "Ready to go to our new home," he asked.

"Please."

The two of them explored their home, every twist and turn. It was lovely, and it was mind twisting for Duncan. There were all sorts of things that Sunshine just called 'cool tech' and looked like she was in rapture for their presence. He smiled as they pulled themselves into their room and snuggled up to sleep.

_Back in the Dining Hall:_

Del was still feeling a slight buzz from the adrenaline. She was just happy that Sunshine had told her that she loved her before she went after Lynais. She looked about the table and realized that it was only the dwarves, herself and Loren that remained.

"Well, now that's it's just the four of us," Gavarth began, "I think we celebrate having Sunshine alive, having a new set of Elven twins with us, and our own fortitude. What say you?"

They all cheered to that and the four of them proceeded to get pretty tossed. Sigrun was showing off her ability to balance a mug of ale on her head and walk along the table, without dropping it. Loren was regaling them all, with Gavarth adding details, of Sunshine and Grace singing and dancing, drunk in almost no clothes, the night before Grace's wedding. Del laughed when Gavarth recounted Sunshine scolding Loren.

"Haha, damn bird! She told Loren that he should be appreciating the view and not complaining, or at least pretend to appreciate the view."

Del's head turned to Loren, "really, you didn't appreciate the view?"

"Del, I like living. I'm young, I haven't done everything I want to. 'Appreciating the view' of those two particular women would just lead to a slow death, by humiliation in the sparring ring, at Duncan's hand."

"Aha! So what you're saying is that you did 'appreciate the view' and are 'sad you couldn't have openly watched' and that you 'can't admit it openly'. It's okay," she patted Loren's hand and then pinched his cheek as he blushed at her touch, "there is no Duncan here."

Loren stared into her eyes, momentarily entranced, before he caught himself, "no, I'm not telling." He then pushed her back gently with a finger to her forehead, she giggled and allowed herself to be shoved back a little.

Gavarth would have been amused by the little exchange but a certain dwarf was distracting him by unlacing the top of her tunic and fanning herself. He was a little sad that he only had one eye with which to 'appreciate the view'. The conversation rejoined amongst the four of them, and more alcohol was consumed. At some point Sigrun offered to teach Del her trick of balancing a mug of ale, while walking the length of the table. Being that neither woman was sober enough to pull it off it was inevitable that they should fail, especially since they decided to up the ante by holding hands along the walk.

"Okay, Del, here hold your head like this. No, your chin needs to be a bit more forward, nice. Okay, hand us the mugs. Now let's put them up...good, when it feels right, let go and take my hand." The ladies proceeded to head down the table, they had gotten a few steps when Del wavered a bit and Sigrun tried to help her but over compensated and they both fell, mugs crashing on them, soaking them with ale. Some splash made it to the men, but it was mostly on the girls. Their shirts and hair were slicked down, the men didn't notice the hair so much. Loren reached out to a laughing Del and was helping her to her feet when she lost her balance again and collapsed herself on him and sent them to the floor. Everyone was laughing.

"Hmm, sorry Loren, I think I'm getting you wet with my wet." Loren looked startled, he was a man, his first thought had been...she then nonchalantly sat up and was now straddling him as she examined her top and the damage to him. Loren held his breath, she was killing him. She began tugging on her shirt, and he finally gave in and really noticed that she wasn't wearing anything beneath it. "Maybe I should take it off?" And she begun to, Loren grabbed her hands.

"Del," his voice hoarse, "let me get you back to your room, and you can change and go to bed." Del unconsciously bounced on him, still straddling his pelvis, he moaned.

"Okay, come on!" She waved bye to Sigrun and Gavarth who barely noticed. She pulled him along a path that led outside. Loren had no idea where they were headed. She stopped him outside her door, "here we are." She looked up at him, smiled, and then grabbed him to her and kissed him. Loren was surprised, but happily kissed her back. They both moaned as they broke apart. "Nice! Ooh, and I got you wet with me again," Loren chuckled, but quickly stopped as Del took her shirt off. She was fast, as soon as hers was off she was grabbing his to get it off. He half heartedly protested, trying to remember why he shouldn't be doing this with her, but couldn't quite remember, he was about to recall Duncan when Del boldly stated: "I want to taste me on you, but I'll have to settle for ale." He forgot everything but her as her mouth began licking his chest, tasting him and ale. It was erotic.

"Del, open your door." He began moving his hands on her body, skimming her breasts, as she fumbled with the door. When she finally got it open he surprised her by picking her up and carrying her to the bed. "I want you to taste yourself on me, ale isn't enough," he growled. The two pounced on each other and by the end of the night had tasted each other in various ways, they fell asleep happily in each others arms.

The following morning Grace went to look at all the changes Robin had made to the Keep and stood outside of a door, she wasn't a hundred percent certain whose door it was but the two discarded shirts were giving her a big clue. She carefully picked them up, surely they hadn't...that was too fast, wasn't it? Grace carefully opened the door and was greeted by a very naked Loren draped over an equally naked Del. Grace gaped, and then laughed. The two were so passed out they didn't even stir. She carefully locked the interior door, knowing that this was one sight her father shouldn't see. And then carefully left Del's ale soaked shirt on a chair and found some parchment and ink. She proceeded to write, 'missing something, Loren?' and then chuckled to herself as she carefully locked the exterior door on her way out. She managed to make it to Loren's room, unseen, and left the shirt posed on his bed.

Duncan noticed the absence at breakfast of Gavarth, Sigrun, Loren and Del. "I believe they were having celebratory drinks as I was heading off to bed, they are all probably still abed," Nathaniel said. Lynais had a slightly pained expression on his face as he knew that Loren was not in his own bed, and had a sneaking suspicion he knew whose bed he was in. He just hoped Duncan didn't find out. Grace just smiled to herself. Valenna decided to join them at breakfast, which surprised everyone. But was subdued as she selected some of the food. Lynais was relieved that he was more worried about Loren than her, it was somewhat liberating. Sigrun made it down first, looking no worse for wear.

"Have fun last night," Grace inquired, trying to maintain some innocence in her tone. Sigrun smiled at her.

"Sure did, you should have been there we had much fun." Sigrun smiled wickedly. "I heard all about your frolic with Sunshine before your wedding. I wish I had been there too. Sunshine do you have anything like what you wore that would suit me? I want men to pretend that they can't enjoy looking at my charms." Duncan groaned.

"Absolutely Sigrun, I think red would suit you, I'll see what I can do." Sunshine smiled as she replied, she had fond memories of that incident.

Sigrun cast a wicked glance to Danforth, "and might I add, good on you! You and Gavarth tag teaming the housekeeper, like you did. I'm sure if I had been there I could have been substituted for her. I'd have to climb you, but that might be fun!" Everyone but Danforth laughed, Danforth choked.

"Where is he now?" Someone asked.

"Gavarth? I left him snoring in bed." She paused before looking at Lynais and winked, "and you, so naughty. Having your wicked way with two_human_ girls at the same time. Oh, you thought no one knew." She laughed. Lynais blushed, but not in shame, only in embarrassment. Valenna forgotten for the moment.

"Yes, well Loren shared three with Liam, so I'm not too much of a glutton." Valenna looked ready to explode. Grace and Sunshine were thrilled.

"What," Danforth asked. "You had two to yourself! Loren and Liam only got one and a half, how's the fair."

"Well, it's Loren, he probably enjoyed Liam too." Valenna began to look ill at this point. "Come to think of it, did the Butler join them at some point too?"

"How would you know?" Danforth asked.

Lynais shrugged, "one of my lovely maids told me about it as she gave me a farewell embrace."

"Which one was it?"

"The cute girl with black hair and a bosom to rival Sunshine's" Lynais was enjoying himself. He realized that Grace, Sunshine and Del had freed him.

"Why does everyone notice her bosom?" Duncan complained.

"It's hard to miss, lover," Sunshine said, patting Duncan on the arm affectionately. "You know Lynais, we're going to need more staff here, and the Cousland estate doesn't need that large of an operating staff anymore. I'll make the inquiry. I'd hate for your sweet little lady to be worried about her handsome _Elf_. In fact, I'll send a letter right after breakfast. That Butler owes me."

"Why?"

"Well, I gave him recipes for polishing silver and one for removing blood stains, he was most happy." Everyone stared open mouthed at her. "I see none of you have ever had to run a huge estate before, it is not easy."

"You have?"

"Sure. And thankfully there are many changes that need to be made here, so I'll have something to keep myself busy."

Seneschal Varel heard this, "I have it well in hand, Sunshine." He was a little upset that she was coming in and stirring things up.

"I'm sure you have this place efficient for a group of warriors, but it needs a woman's touch. I want you to know that I'll be running the estate part of the Keep." Duncan looked surprised and pleased. Grace realized that it would probably be much better run with Sunshine at the helm. Varel looked cranky, but realized that she was indeed going to be some sort of head once she married Duncan and wisely gave in, for the moment.

Valenna finally found her tongue, and hissed, loudly, "two humans at once! And you seek to sully yourself once more with one of them."

Lynais pretended to think about this. "Yes, you see Valenna, the black haired one, whose name is Emily, has all these great bouncy bits and she's very sweet, and nice. I'm glad that she cared for me, genuinely. She knows my name too. Sunshine, please find out, at the least, how she fared. She really is nice."

"Oh, Emily! She really is sweet. I've always thought she was really bright and could do much better than be a servant. It's such a shame about the class system here. I'll send for her right away and see if we can't find something she is better suited to in life."

"You know her name too," Danforth asked. Sunshine nodded.

"I know all of their names." At everyone's look, "well what else was I going to do with all that free time? Act like they don't exist, lame."

Zen was really confused by all the strange emphasis on races that everyone kept tossing in. He finally innocently piped in, "what's wrong with an Elf sleeping with a Human? Or a Dwarf, for that matter? What does it matter?"

Valenna gasped. "You too? You lay with her too?"

Zen blinked, confused, "Emily? No, I've never met her. Plus it sounds like she's spoken for, Lynais is pretty tough looking, for a Dalish, not gonna mess with him." Sunshine and Grace were having a hard time containing themselves, mainly because it was so innocent on Zen's part.

"I mean the redheaded shem!" Zen turned to Lynais at that.

"The other woman was a redhead that night?"

"No, she was brunette."

Zen turned to Valenna, "No, I have never slept with a redhead, and I think you must be confused, as he clearly slept with a black haired woman and a brunette. Although we have yet to sit down and compare notes, my list is short enough to barely qualify."

"You moron! Her!" She shouted and pointed at Grace. Grace almost choked giving a startled glance to Lynais and Zen. Where the hell had she got that idea! She didn't dare look at her father though she could feel his eyes on her. She was really going to have to just knock that bitch out. Lynais felt murderous, and was about to defend Grace when Zen beat him to it.

Zen was angry now, a rare thing indeed. "Are you implying that Lynais and I had intimate relations with Grace?" At Valenna's stiff nod, he scowled. "Del didn't hit you hard enough last night. Don't you ever insinuate that Grace is less than a Lady! You malcontent bag of bones." That was the best he could come up with, Del had trained him too well to never refer to a woman as anything close to 'whore'. Grace blushed slightly, thinking about her three lovers. But at least her father had stopped glowering at her. Lynais was happy, as it was a better retort than he would have come up, 'malcontent bag of bones', indeed. He was thinking that he did prefer how Emily fit into his arms.

"Valenna," Sunshine began sweetly, "I am sure you are not trying to pry into my daughter's love life. I know you're upset because you clearly haven't gotten laid, maybe ever. May I suggest you put more meat on your bones and sweeten your disposition to help aid you in that endeavor. I think we'd all be happier if you had a good shag. Lynais is spoken for, apparently, by Emily. I don't think Loren or Zen like you very much, and Zevran will hate you. So I'll keep my eye out for a dimwitted male Elf, who may be paid to do the deed." Valenna scowled, but there was something about Sunshine's tone that actually had her wary.

"Oh, might I add something? You know how there is some Dalish lore implying that the 'Creators' were Fairies? Ah, I see you do. Good. Then it will please you to know that I am, in fact, a Fairy. So stop pissing me off." She took a moment to push her Wild Power at Valenna, causing her to understand the truth of her words. She then turned back to her breakfast like nothing ever happened.

It took Lynais a moment to catch up, he smiled, and wondered if, indeed, he was spoken for. It was a nice thought, being wanted by someone who wasn't playing you. It sent a wave of conflict through him as he thought of his past feelings for Valenna. He'd have to work it out if Emily did come and was interested in him. Something to think about. He also caught up to what Sunshine was saying about being a Fairy. He smiled, he knew he felt connected to her. He knew she would take care of them, more than a friend would be able to.

_Meanwhile..._

Gavarth snorted a few times and sat up blearily. He noticed that he was in Sigrun's room, completely naked as the day his mama bore him. He smiled remembering his night with Sigrun. She was incredible. He was a very lucky man. He took a moment to wonder about Del and Loren. His brain finally catching up. He groaned. The Keep was still standing so maybe there was a chance that Duncan hadn't found out what had most likely happened. He double timed it as he ran to his room, quickly getting himself presentable before heading off to Loren's room. He stared at the posed tunic on the bed. He was confused by it, but decided that he didn't have time to fully engage in mental inquiry on that particular oddity. He grabbed some fresh clothes and went out to find Loren.

_And as for Loren and Del..._

Del was the first to waken. She stretched in bed feeling very happy. Loren was a talented lover, and was able to please her throughout the night. She turned and looked at him. She smiled as she realized that she actually found him attractive. He wasn't like other Dalish she had met. He was sweet, naughty, playful and very, very bad. She was secretly pleased that he stayed in bed with her. She knew he was still drunk when she tried to get him to his own room lest her father, she loved saying that, found the two of them and he claimed that he would not leave her arms unless she, not her father, forced her to. She had been so thrilled when he said that. All of her previous lovers she had wanted booted out of bed, and she mostly stuck to their beds, or no beds at all, so she could sneak out. She realized she must have actually wanted Loren to stay. She'd have to think about what that meant, later. She began to touch him, arousing him easily and she straddled him as he was waking up.

Loren felt himself becoming aroused and felt a tight, wet heat surround his cock. His eyes began to open and he was greeted with the beautiful sight of Del riding him. He got even harder and began to thrust into her. She was delicious. He had loved every minute of last night and knew he would never regret it. He was not going to worry Duncan, right now. Nor was he going to think on the possibility of this being his only time with Del. Right now was all that mattered. Knowing this might be ephemeral he leaned up, grabbed her down to him and kissed her fully. He switched their position so that he could go deeper and find her clit with his hand, bringing her to a loud, moaning orgasm, pulling his name from her lips. He felt himself go to his own orgasm as she contracted around him, he whispered her name while planting kisses on her mouth and face.

They lay next to each other for a few minutes, gently touching each other. Their movements surprising both of them in the tenderness of their touches. Del finally sighed, sounding like a grump, "I guess we should get out of bed, although if you can figure out a way to stay here all day without anyone finding out, please tell."

Loren smiled, "I wish I knew, but I think sooner or later the Keep is going to miss your vibrancy and seek you out."

"Me? They probably won't know what to do if you're not there causing trouble, it would be too peaceful for them."

"I'll have you know Del that I only cause trouble on the second day of the week!"

"Isn't that today?" They both laughed. Del got out of bed, dragging Loren with her and went into the bathroom. The two took a quick shower together, thank you Robin, and began getting dressed.

"Del, do you know where my shirt went?" Del looked about her room noticing her shirt from the night before on a chair, she went and picked up the note. She began laughing so hard she was shaking. Loren quickly grabbed the note and blanched. He knew it wasn't any of the men, as he knew most of their handwriting. That pretty much left the ladies. He could eliminate Sigrun, he was certain, and that left Grace and Sunshine. He groaned.

"What am I to do?"

"You could wear one of mine, it might be a little tight, but..."

"Oh, sure, Duncan wouldn't think anything of that."

"It's not like my father knows every aspect of my wardrobe, well then again he was there when I bought most of my clothes."

"You really think of him as your father?"

Del narrowed her eyes, "yeah, is that gonna be a problem?"

Loren smiled, "no, I love Duncan. I would follow him into a Darkspawn ridden hole, knowing that it meant death, without a second thought. He saved my brother and myself. I just think it's wonderful that you actually feel that way towards him."

"Yeah, he's pretty special. And I can feel all the love he has for Sunshine. You know it's strange, when she officially adopted us it was like...I don't know I'm getting mushy, nevermind."

"I think I like that side of you too, Del." She harrumphed a little at this but looked pleased.

"Just don't tell anyone, I have a reputation for tough I want to keep."

Loren felt very pleased, until he realized he still didn't know how he was going to sneak around shirtless. Thankfully a loud pounding at the exterior door, which Del answered without thinking, revealed Gavarth with fresh clothes for him. All he said to the shirtless Elf was, "I like you kid, don't want to see you die yet."

On agreement Del and Gavarth went first to ensure everyone stayed in the dining hall to give Loren time to make their arrivals look separate. Del and Gavarth entered the dining hall and were pleased to see breakfast was still in full force, thank whomever, Del thought, for both Warden and Pregnant Lady appetites. Not really knowing what the somewhat casual silence was about, having just missed the fiasco, they found different spots and plunked down to eat.

"Well, well, well. Sigrun you neglected to mention that Gavarth and you had sweet Del with you last night," Grace said wickedly. Not missing a beat, Sigrun looked up at the two of them and said:

"Yeah, and no good morning kiss from either of them. That's the last time I get talked into doing the 'Dust Town Nug Hump' with those two again." Valenna's face turned a very odd shade of red. Gavarth laughed, grabbed Sigrun and kissed her fully, turned to Del and motioned for her to 'go, get done as well'. Del smiled, stood up, and kissed Sigrun, briefly, on the nose. Everyone laughed, well aside from the obvious malcontent bag of bones.

Conversation was pretty general until Loren strolled in. He was really hoping for nonchalance but was feeling so nervous that he almost jumped when he heard Grace's voice. "Loren, that is a lovely outfit. I would never have thought to pair those two colors together, pale orange and light blue. The tunic is especially nice, I wonder where you got it?"

Loren fumbled into a seat, maybe everyone would think he was still drunk. "Erm, yes, thank you Grace? It was handy." Lynais looked surprised, his brother, even drunk, would never willingly put on those two items of clothes...'Oh, Creators', he thought, 'he actually...' Lynais looked over at Loren who was trying to look nonexistent and then at Del who was preening. He cast a quick glance at Duncan, who looked like he was pretty sure something was going on but was trying to not believe it. Lynais hoped Duncan would continue with his doubt of the outcome of the previous night's drinking.

Sunshine could tell from the energy humming what had, more or less, gone down the night before. She smiled broadly at Del then turned to wink at Loren. Loren flushed, a little flummoxed at the canniness of Sunshine and her ability to figure things out. Having sympathy for her daughter and Loren she brought up Emily again, she really wanted to haunt Valenna with her.

"So Loren, do you know about Emily?" And with that Loren felt his natural order of things return, he loved Sunshine for her distractions, although he did wonder how this topic came up. Once glance at Valenna had him smiling broadly.

"Why, yes, I do. Did you know that she actually approached me and asked me if I thought she would have any chance with my brother? I was a little crushed that all her thoughts were on him, and she spared none for me. Although, I think I like her the more for that, in retrospect." He cast a hate filled glance at Valenna. He turned to Lynais, "I do actually think she likes you." He turned back to everyone. "You know what happened? She was in the market purchasing items for the Cook, Mistress Lowell, when a couple of young men decided that she would be perfect to toy with. And do you know who intervened? Lynais. And then he helped her carry her purchases back to the Estate. She was very impressed that a Warden would bother with a lowly servant, and that he treated her not only respectfully, but as if she had a brain. Add to it my brother's good looks, well...really, who could blame her. Why?"

Sunshine preened under Valenna's scowl, Lynais blushed, pleased with Loren's assessment. "Well your brother seems to have fond feelings towards her, and I like her myself. I thought maybe I should invite her to come live with us and become a part of my Knowe."

"Really? Wait, what's a 'Knowe'?"

"It will be my piece of Fairy. I'm going to change the Keep to my Knowe," Sunshine announced proudly. Duncan looked up surprised, as did everyone else. Sunshine was intentionally oblivious to the ripple that went throughout the diners. It did add to her mischief meter, 'take that, Da', she thought.

"Were you going to ask me about it first," Duncan grumped.

"I am, right now. You can veto it if you like, it just means that I'll have to leave periodically for spells of time. No choice there, it's a part of being a Fairy. It would be easier if I made this my Knowe, that way I wouldn't have to leave. Even if I'm away traveling about Thedas with you, it would connect me to the land here."

"Does that mean that it becomes like Fairy and time will be different and...," Grace said, voice trailing off.

"Nah, come on, it's me. The Disreputable Urban Cowgirl! I couldn't fathom all that nonsense. Plus that's not how it is in our Home Knowe, that you went to the other night. That's only in Earths that have a Fey presence that was corrupted by their own arrogance. It's probably what led to the myths from your Earth." Sunshine had an innate ability to fuck with people using the truth.

"Wait, what do you mean? My Earth?"

"Who was your Prime Minister when you left?"

"David Cameron."

"Yeah, it was my friend Felicia Danforth, who was sitting there when I left."

"Wait, Felicia Danforth? I had a music teacher named 'Felicia Danforth', she's the one who helped me when I ran away from home."

"Huh, imagine that. Chain smoker who had a love of Ravel?" At Grace's nod, "well color me purple and give me some giant people to eat! We went to Grad school together. She was getting her Phd in Music and I was working on my Statistics doctorate. She was a lot of fun. You know she got fed up with the current political nonsense and became very popular with the people. Even started her own party and moved her way up to Prime Minister. Man, she would sit there in session smoking up a storm and glaring at all the ridiculous men."

"How'd she get involved in politics?"

"Well her lover, Rambir Singh, a talented pianist, was killed in a hate crime. She vowed to change the social and political landscape in Britain after that. She was a very determined woman."

"I know him too! He was so kind and sweet. His family opposed their relationship, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, it was her family in my Earth. It was really ugly. She got her revenge though. She just shook that whole country down and publicly denounced her family. They ended up black balled all the way to Canada, and even then they had to go to Manitoba to avoid censure."

Everyone was listening to the strange conversation with fascination. Aside from Danforth, who looked rather bewildered. If he had been a girl, his mam once told him, she was going to name him Felicia. Maybe he should try smoking Sunshine's cigarettes and playing an instrument.

Sunshine quickly turned the conversation back to the previous one without a pause, "So loverman, what do you think about the Knowe?"

"Uhh," Duncan began, startled by the change, he narrowed his eyes. "This will be something we discuss, in private." His tone rather fierce, Maker knew he loved Sunshine but she could be so exasperating!

"Okay." Was all she said, causing Duncan to blink. Standing up and holding out her hand to Duncan, "No time like the present, let's go to our room for a bit." Duncan took her hand, scowled first at Valenna and then at Loren, for entirely different reasons. He stopped, turned back and said:

"Valenna, you are on dangerous ground. Do not let an insult cross your lips regarding anyone, but I may, myself, turn murderous if I hear you say one more thing about Grace, or any of my family or Wardens. Grace is a Lady, always, and even if she did have relations with Lynais that would be _none_ of your concern nor make her any less of a Lady." He looked at Grace with love, but pleading as well. Pleading that said, 'I'd rather not know if it does occur'. Sunshine kissed him on the cheek with pride and they left the room, leaving a glowing Grace behind.

As they walked to their quarters, Duncan complained, "this is not going to end well, I can tell that Valenna is going to be trouble."

"We should probably just kill her," came Sunshine's earnest reply.

"Sunshine, we can't just kill everyone who insults Grace."

"We can't? Damn."

Duncan chuckled and pulled her to him as they entered their bedroom, he pulled her to him and began distracting her from murderous thoughts. She began to forget herself in his embrace when he stopped abruptly, looked at her and led them to a couple of chairs. "Two can play the distraction game, love. So tell me about the this Knowe you already have planned."

"Like I said, I would have to return to Fairy. Probably once every couple of months, and I can't say for certain how long I'd be gone. If, however, you allowed me to transform this into my Knowe, and it would be yours too, I wouldn't have to leave. I'd prefer to stay with you."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"Can you be a little more forthcoming? Please?"

"Okay." Sunshine thought for a bit. "You probably don't understand what I mean, huh? So if I transform this into a Knowe it would create a connection with my Home Knowe. The Keep would change. There would be good things about that as no Arcane or Blood Magic could enter its walls. And the longer we build it the further out it would go. Which would be nice, it would take a number of years for it to spread through the land of the Keep. But the Keep proper would be a quick transformation."

"Why?"

"The building has claimed the land that it's on, but anything outside its walls I would have to convince to join. It may take awhile without me just shoving a bunch of Wild into it. A path with unknown results, so I prefer slow and steady."

"Will I have any say in this?"

"Duncan, you are my light, of course you will, it will be your Knowe as well." She kissed him then.


	14. Forget Cinderella, We Rescue Ourselves

**Author's Note: I'm posting the next group of chapters (11 - 14) quickly as I am trying to ensure that if a reader jointly reads my story along with SnowHelm's 'Revelations' that is a smooth progress. Please, read, enjoy and review! A special thanks for everyone who is following this story.**

The afternoon after their arrival back to the Keep, Sunshine and Grace were giving Merrin a break and playing with Aurora. Sunshine had some formula to feed Aurora so Merrin could get a proper rest and have a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. "So Grace, tell me how much you know about Merrin?" Grace thought for a little bit.

"Well she comes from a farm not too far from here, she's a really wonderful woman and cares deeply for Aurora."

"Yeah, but what about her baby?"

Grace sat up, "what do you mean?"

"Well she's a wet nurse, she had to have been lactating at some point, where is her baby that she was nursing?"

Grace paled, "why?" She was angry with herself, "why didn't I think about that?"

"Uh, because you came from a world where having a wet nurse was no longer necessary?"

"I still should have thought about that! Why didn't anyone else think about it?"

"Well, for the wealthy it's pretty course of fact. They don't really need to think about those things. Remember Alistair was raised in a Palace and everyone else is a Warden and a man, for the most part."

"Still," Grace protested. "We need to find out!"

"My thoughts exactly, let's find Varel and give him the 'what for'." So they bundled up Aurora with Sunshine expertly swaddling her, and went off to find Varel. Varel was surprised to see an irritated Grace and a bemused Sunshine, with baby in hand. He knew that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"How may I help you Ladies, this afternoon?" He tried for polite.

"Tell us about Merrin, how you found her, her family, her baby, everything you know," Grace said. Sunshine admired her daughter's fierceness. Really, why did Grace bother using magic, she could just throw her upset around and the bad guys would quiver in fear of her tongue lashing.

Varel looked startled, "well she comes from a farm not far away...Her, well, she had a child out of wedlock, there are some unpleasant rumors about..." He decided not to mention that she had been taken advantage of when drunk. He took a deep breath, "her older sister, was still breast feeding and able to care for her little one, who is currently eight months old. A little girl I believe. Apparently her parents cast her out, and her sister and brother in law took her in. They need the coin and so she agreed she was the best choice to come. Rest assured Grace, she is well paid, and her family has enough money to keep their farm going." Varel looked pleased, like he just conveyed his greatness to the poor, little people.

"Enough?" Grace ground out. "She is separated from her child, her family's farm is struggling but they get just 'enough' to keep it going? We aren't paying her enough," Grace hissed. Varel backed up. Sunshine was gloating.

"Grace, let's take matters into our own hands, hmmm? I say we take my lovely carriage and go find her family and assess the situation, and well, we will see to their needs." Grace nodded casting a glare at Varel. The two ladies made it to the carriage, which was already waiting for them.

"You planned this?" Grace asked while looking at the carriage.

"No, it just happens to be magic, and I told the groomsman to prepare it. Come on, they'll know where to go." And so they climbed in and within minutes were at the farm. As they walked up to the door they noted that the fields look like they were not in the best of shape. Grace was dismayed.

"What is Varel's definition of 'enough'? This farm, well look, do you see that and that," she said while gesturing to various things on the farm. "That plow is broken and that field has been destroyed by some sort of plant disease. They probably don't have the time, or machinery to fix it."

"Grace, you never cease to surprise me. Let's go see what's happening on the inside of the house." They made their way to the door, the crying of children reaching their ears. Aurora stirred slightly, but Sunshine soothed her with a little Wild. They were greeted by an older looking Merrin who looked as if she'd been crying herself. They stared open mouthed at the various children looking upset, and a downcast man sitting on a chair his face in his hands. Sunshine entered the house immediately and grasped the hands of Merrin's sister.

"Dear woman, pray tell me what has your house so upset? I come as a Lady of Vigils Keep, along with Lady Grace Therin, we have come to check on the family of Merrin." Sunshine's toned changed, once again transforming her into a lady.

"We are losing our farm! Ser Harrold has raised our rents and half our crops are gone. Even with Merrin's income we can't afford the rent. He has a nephew that he wants to give the land to, but his contract with us only allows him to raise the rent. Our plow is broken, our oxen lame...we have nowhere to go." Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Dear woman, may I know your name?"

"Melina, my Lady."

"Well Melina, have you been to the Keep recently?" Melina shook her head. "It's very big and lonesome, and vastly understaffed. We have a need for a farmer as our Kitchen Garden is untended. As mistress of a farm you must have many talents yourself? We are in desperate need of a Housekeeper as well. We have a house behind the Kitchen Garden that is unoccupied and will serve your family well. Please say that you'll help me restore the Keep? We are so desperate for aid."

Grace was wondering what Garden and House Sunshine was referring to, she was familiar with the Keep and never encountered either. The garden they used was set a little back from the Keep as Arl Howe's wife had taken over what had been the Kitchen Garden for some ridiculous Folly, not caring that it made extra work for the staff. Of course, she thought, Sunshine's just going to change it all. She watched in amazement as Sunshine worked her magic on the family.

"Why don't I step outside with Lady Grace and her daughter Aurora, yes the one your sister is a wet nurse for, and you can discuss whether you'd like to accept, and what your terms would be." She left them surprised and stepped outside with Grace.

Grace was about to ask her questions but noticed the faraway look in her eyes as she hummed. Grace filled a pull of the Wild, and felt herself flush a little in response. A slightly unnerving reaction, thankfully it wasn't so bad that she grabbed Sunshine and assaulted her like she wanted to do with the men. Oh, please let her lovers return soon, it was getting to be difficult for her not to grab one of the men at the Keep. Sunshine stopped humming, looked at Grace and pronounced herself done, with pride.

It was not surprising to Grace that the family agreed and came to generous terms and all piled into the carriage with their meager possessions. "We'll just leave Ser Harrold surprised when he comes to check on the farm, eh?" She sent out some Wild asking the land to go fallow for three years time. They made it back to the Keep, quickly, but not as quickly as they had on the journey there. When they arrived Sunshine had Grace show them around, to Grace's chagrin, but it all became clear when they went out back.

Sunshine found Duncan and apprised him of the situation, "I'm telling you something has to be done about the local political structure. He was asking them for fifty sovereigns for a quarter's worth of rent. It was clear that he was trying to remove them from the land. Very unfair. Come with me and we'll find Merrin and take her to her family, she must be missing her daughter. Her name is Alice, the baby that is. Apparently a local merchant's son seduced her, when she was drunk - we call that 'date rape' where I'm from - and she became pregnant. He refused to acknowledge her and her family cast her out. They disowned her sister when she took her in. They'll be a wonderful addition here. I want them to be so happy and successful that their revenge is thorough. My mother always said that the best revenge was living well. We'll make sure of that."

Duncan was pulled along the Keep, noticing that it seemed to be changing, already. He sighed as Sunshine continued her one-sided conversation. They found a refreshed looking Merrin in her adjoining room to Grace and Alistair's room. "Come," Sunshine said, "I have a surprise for you!" She grabbed Merrin's hand and led her unerringly to her family. Grace was showing them the little house, although much larger than their previous one, and holding Aurora in one arm and a little boy's hand in her free hand. Sunshine smiled at Grace's natural charm. Merrin gasped and ran over to her daughter, taking her from her sister's arms. She looked tearfully up at Sunshine.

"You know Merrin, I think that your room could easily fit another cradle, if you'd like to have Alice with you," Sunshine said.

Merrin looked at her and then at Grace, her face hopeful. Grace's heart broke at the thought that Merrin was wondering if Grace would deny her that. "Oh, Merrin, that's such a wonderful idea. I only wish I had known about sweet, Alice before. Her and Aurora are going to be friends, I'm sure. Please say you'll have her stay with you, she needs her mama."

Fuck, Sunshine thought, I'm going to fucking cry. She turned her head and brushed a few tears away. And this is why Grace is so wonderful, she loves so freely, in spite of everything. Merrin agreed, very happy to have her own daughter back her arms. Grace went of to sweeten the pot, saying, "You know, you've worked so hard, and have had little time to yourself. Why don't you take the evening off and spend the time with your family?" Without waiting for a reply Sunshine and Grace made their farewells and took Aurora and Duncan back inside.

Grace and Sunshine decided that they were too excited to wait and pulled Zen along to Denerim, making it in an hour. Sunshine insisted that Aurora would be fine with Del and Duncan and it would be good bonding time, anyway. They headed straight to the Cousland Estate and quickly entered by way of a servant's' entrance, finding Emily, straight away. Grace had to remind herself to ask Sunshine how she did that. Emily smiled happily at Sunshine and stopped the menial task of dusting the crystal to hug her. Grace noticed that she had an impressive bosom, as Lynais stated. She had, what Sunshine referred to as, a porn star body. And was much more attractive than Valenna. Of course Emily looked like she had a sweet disposition while Valenna looked like she had been feed sour, rotten lemon juice from infancy to adulthood. Emily hugged Sunshine.

"I heard that you were lost, then found, then unconscious, then revived and then gone again. I'm glad to see you in one piece and looking pregnant? Congratulations."

"Thank you, Emily. How did everyone fare here?"

"Very well, not one casualty. It's like we were completely ignored."

"Imagine that." Sunshine was about to continue when Emily stopped her.

"Sunshine? Can I inquire about a Warden named Lynais? Is he...did he fare alright?" Emily blushed slightly. Grace and Sunshine grinned, as did Zen.

"Why yes, he is mostly well."

"Mostly?"

Sunshine shrugged. "He seems a little lonesome, maybe sad. I'm not sure." Grace took a moment to appreciate that Sunshine was wicked, really wicked. "Add to that the shock of discovering that the last of his clan is this bitter woman who used to toy with Lynais and Loren -"

"Valenna," Emily said softly. They all exchanged surprised glances.

"He told you?"

"Yes. Does he love her?"

"I doubt it. He does remember you quite well. He asked us to find out how you are doing."

Emily blushed, "tell him I'm well, thank you. Let him know I think of him?" Sunshine smiled, winking overtly at Grace.

"Emily, I've come to steal you away, and any other staff that you think would like to come. Mostly though, I want you to tell him yourself."

"You mean that?" At Sunshine and Grace's nod, "I don't have much, give me a few minutes to pack." She quickly walked off, stopped after a few paces, "you did mean now, right?" Again, dual grins and nods, and Emily hurried off. They were surprised when within twenty minutes her and four others were ready to go. "We left a note for Henley. It's not like they need us much and he cut our wages, so we're through. I only brought the smart ones, and Mistress Lowell." She elbowed the cook with a grin.

Well, Grace thought, that was easy. She watched as Sunshine got them all into the carriage wondering how long the return trip would be, suddenly feeling tired. Sunshine told them matter of factly that she had magic, and her baby girl was exhausted so they were making the trip in record time. So in a little less than an hour they all arrived back at the Keep in time for dinner. Grace and Sunshine were rewarded when they walked into the dining hall, which was rather full as Duncan, bless his heart, insisted that everyone dine together that night. As they made their way to the table they were nearly knocked aside by Lynais who reached Emily.

"Are you okay? The Darkspawn didn't hurt you," he began checking her for injuries, "no more run-ins with nasty men?" Emily looked bemused, Sunshine and Grace felt gratified but oddly surprised. They thought it was going to be harder than this. They both casually glanced around and looked for Valenna, oh, and there she was. She was somehow managing to rein it in, no doubt afraid that she would look jealous if she did anything. Everyone was eating up the romance like taffy. Stuff like this should come with popcorn, Sunshine thought.

"Lynais," Emily caught his hands and brought them to her lips, "I'm fine, we were quite safe, and you made quite the impression on Henley. He stopped sending us girls out by ourselves. How are you? We only heard rumors and we were unsure of the accuracy..." She looked suddenly insecure. Sunshine was pretty certain most conversation had returned to normal but she was paying it no mind, and almost cheered when Lynais took her hand and softly kissed it.

"I am in one piece, and so is Loren. Some of my Warden Brothers did not survive." He wasn't given the opportunity to continue as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you made it, I was so afraid..."

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you, I should have, that was poorly done of me."

Sunshine sighed contentedly as Emily's eyes shined, she looked at Grace who was just as caught up in the unfolding romance. "No, I have no right to expect that, Lynais. I'm just...I know my place, I mean..." Sunshine was about to protest but was beaten to it.

"No, Emily, I should apologize. I...I'm not sure how it's done, but...I treasure the time I had with you. When Sunshine said she'd look for you...I know I'm an Elf, and you're a human. I have no right to presume, but I think we would...I mean, will you," he took a deep breath, Sunshine and Grace about to fall over from their unbalanced position from leaning in, "...will you take my hand...in marriage?" He looked so uncertain, Grace and Sunshine held their breath.

"I...," Emily began, "I'm only a servant, and you're a warrior and a Warden...I have to tell you something, and you can say no, I'm not trying to obligate you..." Sunshine and Grace finally took a breath, only to hold it again. "I'm, from our last night together, I think...well, I'm pregnant." At Lynais' shocked expression she quickly continued, "I don't want you to feel...oh, Lynais, I know it's yours, you are the only man I've ever..." She buried her face in her hands and began to weep. Lynais quickly recovered and held her to him.

"Please, Emily, please marry me. Please...I want to be a Papa to our little ones." He swept his hand over her well disguised abdomen from her loose servant's gown. Feeling a thrill as he felt her roundness. "Please."

"Yes," she whispered. Grace and Sunshine did, of course, fall then; in a most uncharacteristic joint swoon. They quickly recovered and sent out a cheer, which left everyone perplexed, aside from Lynais and Emily, who had managed to keep their conversation mostly private. Lynais sent them a scolding glance, satisfied when they blushed and slunk off to the table.

He returned to Emily and whispered something, she nodded and he kissed her.

Sunshine and Grace were beside themselves in joy. Best. Day. Ever. They looked around the table and realized that Del and Loren were stifling Velanna's voice and dragging her from the room. Duncan looked at the two of them and then at Lynais and Emily and said, "what just happened?" Grace looked abashed, Sunshine just grinned.

"Oh, you know...," she said vaguely, "just two kids catching up." Duncan raised his eyebrows, Sunshine shrugged, Grace giggled. The two ladies loading up their plates with food. Grace's nausea from pregnancy seemed to have moved to 'consume everything in sight'. They tried to feign disinterest as Lynais and Emily approached Duncan.

"Commander," Lynais began, causing Duncan to look up surprised, "I would like to announce my engagement to Emily Lane. I would like your blessing for our union." Duncan looked shocked, but quickly recovered.

"Lynais, Miss Lane, I am very happy for you." He turned to the table, just as Del and Loren rejoined, "everyone, I would like us to offer up a toast to Lynais and Emily, may they have many years of wedded bliss!" A cheer went around and wine was called for. Emily looked a little dazed, Loren looked stunned, but in a happy way, Grace and Sunshine exchanged high fives.

Sunshine did turn to Grace, a little later, saying, "what the fuck was in the punch?"

Duncan learned about the pregnancy later that night as he was lying in bed with Sunshine. "Did he propose after he learned," he asked her.

"No, she thought he would change his mind once he knew and gave him a chance to back out. It was wonderful." Sunshine said. Duncan noted her starry-eyed gaze and chuckled.

"You didn't use any of your Wild stuff on them?"

"Duncan 'I no longer have a last name to give my future wife', I will have you know that I would never do such a thing." She playfully hit him with a pillow and he grabbed her and tickled her. They laughed, kissed and made love. It was a good night.

Over the next week Grace and Sunshine applied themselves to changing the Keep into a proper Knowe. It was a fascinating process for Grace to watch as Sunshine spread out her wild and claimed the keep as theirs. She intentionally included everyone she thought was key to the development of the Knowe. Allowing them to make alterations to their personal spaces.

"It will take most of them awhile to figure out that's what they are doing, but it will be great fun to see what they do. You get to learn all sorts of interesting things out about people when you allow them the freedom to shape their space. I'm sure Robin is slightly dismayed that I so rigorously claimed the Keep as my new Home Knowe, but...ah, well, he can suck it up."

She then proceeded to show Grace how to coax her own wild into her personal space with Alistair and Aurora, so that she could make it less generic, and more personalized. Grace was ecstatic to do something with her Wild and was experimenting all sorts of things. It somewhat helped ease her desire for sex, but not fully. This was getting to be a too long dry spell.

It was too Grace's great relief that her men had returned, it was also to her great chagrin that Travis' body was there with Justice, as Sunshine would say, 'riding side saddle'.


	15. Home

**Author's Noted: This coincides with SnowHelm's chapter, 'Bad Day to be Baroness' in her story 'Revelations'. Please read, enjoy and review!**

Sunshine was in her Garden, building it into a Sanctuary for herself, when she felt the arrival of the remainder of the Wardens and something else. She extended her Knowe and extended her power out. She looked at the guest through the eyes of her Knowe and was stunned to find an Arcane Spirit inhabiting a human body. Well that's something you don't find everyday wandering around in a Fairy's Knowe. She jumped up and followed the whispers of Grace's interaction with him. Curious, he seemed to be in a body of someone Grace reacted poorly to, and so the Knowe was responding. The spirit seemed confused by the sensations the Knowe was beginning to throw at it. She was caught up in her thoughts and so it was with some surprise when she felt the warm hands of Duncan around her waist. His breath tickled her ear.

"Come, love, everyone will be happy to see you," he kissed her neck. "Especially with our surprise." Sunshine knew Duncan was getting excited about being a father to their little ones and wanted to share the news with their friends. She laughed happily wondering how all their new additions would be enjoyed. She imagined that Del, Zen and Emily would be especially surprising. She needed someone for her dear Danforth, she'd have to think about that one. Duncan pulled her into the Main Hall and stopped dead at the sight of Travis.

Aha! She thought, this is the guy. Yep, pretty nasty business being killed by Blood Magic, but it was poetic. She was focused on the Spirit and noticed its discomfort within the Knowe, he probably didn't even realize why he was uncomfortable. She was about to talk to him when she was pulled out by a frustrated Duncan. She went along as he tugged her about muttering things about killing the First Warden, and why didn't he do it when he had the opportunity. It went on for some time. She waited patiently for him to finish.

He finally looked up at her, "what do we do?" Sunshine gave it some thought.

"Well you brought up many different things. So in no particular order, kill the First Warden, I'll talk to Justice, have babies, get married, have lots of fantastic sex, help Ferelden rebuild, find Howe, kill Howe, still have lots of sex, destroy corrupt religious officials, make Ferelden safer, make Ferelden a cultural center, visit Kirkwall, Starkhaven and Orzammar, find and kill Zathrian...Should I keep it up?"

Duncan shook his head. Sunshine knelt in front of him, taking his hands. "Duncan, you love Grace. She is a target because of her unique origins, not because of you. We just protect her and love her. Now you go get your grump off the ground, get a report from your troops and I'll go talk to Justice. A feast is already being prepared." She kissed him, turned and left to go to Justice.

* * *

She found him in the back, next to her Garden, staring at it when she caught up with him. She stood next to him as he looked on it in wonder. He turned to her after minutes had passed. "What is this place?"

"You are in my Knowe. What you are specifically looking at is my Garden Sanctuary, I just refer to it as one or the other most times. It must be strange for you to be in a piece of the Wild."

He was silent for awhile, "it is disconcerting." He paused again, "It makes me wonder if I have a past."

"Why is that?"

"Because it feels like a myth to me, not to Travis. I believe that he would respond poorly to this."

"I believe I would never have given him the chance."

"What are you?"

"Many things, but I think what you're looking for is Fairy or Wild. Just as you are Arcane. It's a strange thing for you, as you have belonged to a world that silenced its Wild."

He frowned, "I am not of this world."

Sunshine smiled, "you are. You are just attached to a dimension associated only with this world. I believe it is referred to as 'The Fade'."

"Yes, but you are saying it is unique."

"Absolutely."

"Have you been there?"

"No, it would not be safe for me to enter."

"Would it do to you what being here did to me?"

"No, I might hurt it, intentionally or otherwise. I'm afraid of what that would do to this world, especially the Mages. If you want an Arcane expert to help you understand by visiting it, I have a number of friends that can help."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Not in the least. Come let's find you a place to stay until we determine what the best course in your life is."

"I am not truly alive."

"Yes, unfortunately you are."

He was silent for the rest of the journey through the Knowe. Sunshine made a special place for him that would be dimmer to the Wild. He turned to her in the room. "It is more peaceful here. You did that with intention?" At Sunshine's nod, he asked her why.

"Well, what else can I do? Make you miserable because you are in a body that people here have bad associations with? That would be unhelpful and lame."

"Lame?"

"Slang from my world, not this one. It means 'bad form' in this context." She left him at that and went to check on the Wardens and welcome them.

* * *

She was happy to see Leliana and Aedan, and showed them to their new room. Leliana found the bathroom and sang a little song of joy. Aedan just hugged her. "I'm so happy you're alive, Duncan was miserable. We were all miserable, but Duncan especially. And there is this surprise," he said moving his hands down to her belly, "twins. Our Commander certainly has it in him."

Sunshine laughed at that, "well the twins are my fault as there is one boy and one girl." At Aedan and Leliana's perplexed look. "You can only get those types of twins from the mother having more than one egg to fertilize, otherwise the twins can be blamed on the father and are identical." She kissed them both and left to find Zevran and Anders.

* * *

"Okay, you two sexy men," to which they laughed. "No one knew if I should put the two of you together or not, so I opted for adjoining rooms and a shared bathroom. If you prefer you can have it merged into one room."

"Sunshine," Zevran asked, "why did you change our living quarters." Sunshine frowned.

"You don't like it? I did my best to get it right for the two of you, I know you had been sharing a room, but I also know that you are not necessarily exclusive so I thought this would be a good compromise?" Zevran laughed.

"Mama Sunshine, why are you so good to us? I love my room and the bathroom, you are most thoughtful." He hugged her to him, Anders grin and hugged her too, cocooning her between them.

"I love my room, Sunshine. And it was thoughtful of you, we're just not used to people actually caring this much for us to think of these sorts of things. Our lives..." Anders trailed off.

Sunshine kissed him on the cheek, repeating it with Zevran. "I know. We shall all be healed, I promise."

* * *

Sunshine was worried about Nathaniel, as she knew him not at all and was relieved when she found out Duncan had shown him, Oghren and Rajack their rooms. She hurried down to the Kitchen to help prepare for the feast.

The feast was a merry affair with music from Sunshine and Leliana, completely unpracticed but fun as they found their rhythm together. Sunshine noticed Grace's absence and felt her on the Battlements. She smiled as the Knowe told her she was alone and fine. When Grace joined them she swept them all away with her joie de vie and the feast was a great success. It was the calm before the storm. Sunshine was glad that everyone was so well received, with people even making an effort with Valenna. She rebuffed them and no one let it ruin their high spirits. It was good to have everyone back and whole.

Sunshine knew that she shouldn't have listened to Duncan and killed Velanna as she had wanted to previously. At some point he was just going to have to give and let her take care of things her way, at least she hoped he would. She heard Velanna begin to fight, at her feast! The stupid bitch! She came up and heard her mention that she was stuck. Really? Sunshine thought, what is it my animal magnetism forcing her to stay?

"Well you are more than free to leave." Sunshine said, pointing to the door. "And don't let it hit you on your ass on the way out!"

And there she went, along with Grace. Good God, could she not just give it a rest? Huh, maybe she's hoping for 'suicide by Grace' that seemed to be a popular method in this world. Sunshine began to amuse herself with that line of thought:

_"Oh, and here I am, so weary of all this living. Whatever shall I do? I know! I'll die at the hand of the lovely redheaded one. Hmm, but she's too nice. I'll have to do something really vile to get her to kill me. Apparently I have to not only hurt her but other people as well. Ah so be it! Life is just too tiresome for a normal end, I want to be ripped apart by her."_

She knew she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, but wasn't truly worried about Grace or her baby, as everyone else seemed to be. Valenna was weak, and so she resorted to bullying. She was also moronic, as most bullies tended to be, because this was a fight she was going to lose. Sunshine didn't realize that it was possible for her to actually think less of Valenna than she already did. Valenna would prove her very wrong, and Sunshine would come to realize that her knowledge of disdain was in its infancy at that point.

It was nearing morning and everyone was asleep, save Sunshine and Justice. Justice she ignored, not caring what he was doing. Dead bodies probably don't need sleep and Justice probably didn't know how to turn himself off. Sunshine woke Valenna up, roughly. Valenna started and then looked at Sunshine confused. "I'm not even going to debate the wisdom of Grace sparing your life. Let me make myself clear. We have a large amount of people living here. You are the only person who doesn't add joy to my Knowe. Even the Spirit brings his curiosity and good will, you however, just bring malice. I want you to know that I take the welfare of everyone here seriously. You have done nothing to encourage me to extend anything past shelter, and that is only because of my deep love of Loren and Lynais. Let me assure you, if you should harm anyone here, but especially one of the staff, I will destroy you." She turned to leave, "Velanna, take me seriously." And she made her way back to Duncan.

The next morning, after breaking her fast, she pulled Lynais into Emily's office and sat down with them. "I need to address a few things with the two of you. First, I love both of you. Second, we need to plan your wedding - cost is not an issue, your happiness is. Lynais it will be up to you to encourage Emily to have as lavish a wedding as you both can dream. Third, I am tired of having to insist that you and the other 'staff' join us for all meals. We all have jobs here, and so we are all 'staff', please know that unless you are specifically choosing to have a private meal, or anyone else is, I expect to see everyone, from kids to adults, at meals. Which brings me to my final piece, while Valenna is availing herself of our roof I, and Lynais, are concerned for your safety. I ask that you and the staff sit as far away from her as possible. I will ensure that she never seats herself near her. Lynais has agreed, or should I say insisted, that he always sit with you. And I am only separating you while she is here, and it isn't from anyone but her. Loren, Del and Zen have agreed to keep an eye on her and sit with her. Any questions?"

Emily just smiled, "I knew I liked you before, but now I know I love you! I'll let the 'staff', as you say, know your desires. Now shoo, both of you, I have an extensive Keep to maintain, I will see you at lunch."

Sunshine and Lynais grinned and left, making their way to Sunshine's Library in her quarters. "You know, I really like her, Lynais. You have a good eye and a good heart." Lynais looked down.

"I'm sorry I ever brought Valenna -"

"Stop apologizing, I understand why you did it. Tell me about Emily, we haven't had much of a chance to chat about her."

He smiled, "I do love her. I was surprised that I felt that way, I didn't realize it until I saw her again. I had thought I would be conflicted because of my history with Valenna, but when she came in, and I saw her...it was like all those emotions were never real. Only Emily was." They both grinned at his romance. "And I'm going to be a Papa! I need to get Grace a present, something special. I had given up hope, of love, of family, at least of having one of my own. I can't believe my good fortune. I know I would never had gotten this opportunity if not for you, Grace or Emily. I'm glad that you and Grace have made us into a clan."

* * *

They were interrupted from further conversation as Grace came in and begged for some of Sunshine's time. Lynais smiled at them and departed. Grace took his seat, sighing a little at the comfort of the seat on the couch. She tucked her feet up, as Sunshine had, and the two faced each other. When Grace began talking about her conversation with Robin, Sunshine realized she needed to really answer Grace's questions. She watched in amusement as Grace tugged at her bottom lip, God, she was so freaking adorable.

Finally, "How does Robin know everything about me? And when he said everything, does he really mean everything? Even everything in my past on Earth? Everything that's happened since I got here?"

"Most likely. He probably spent the past four months learning all about you including how you like to wipe your...nevermind." At Grace's shocked expression. "Yes he does, he most likely won't share with me, if that concerns you. Is that what you're worried about? Or is just that you're uncomfortable with someone else knowing, perhaps both?" Grace flushed slightly, was she that obvious?

"Why would he learn about me?" Grace asked, her voice faint and high pitched. Sunshine supposed that having a myth dig into your past might be odd, but come on, he was Sunshine's father. She blinked at Grace a couple of times.

"Well, I'm sure he sensed your connection with me. If it makes you feel better he probably knows all about Duncan, more than he probably wants, at that."

Grace muttered to herself, "he does." And flushed with embarrassment at that particular memory of her conversation with Robin. "Why would he be so, uh, rigorous with his research into me?"

"Grace, you and Duncan spent four months sustaining me, and keeping me in Thedas. He's my father. He knew I wanted to stay, of course he's going to pry. He makes Duncan look tame in the background check department."

Grace looked even more embarrassed at the thought of her father inquiring about her companions. "Oh," was all she could manage. Maybe moving the topic away from herself, and onto Sunshine was a good course of action. "He told me that you were beyond destruction and, as such, were immortal. If you were just a regular human from some Earth, how did you become immortal?"

Sunshine laughed, "Oh Grace, you make me laugh. I stumbled into what is best considered a 'travel space' for lack of a better term. I wandered around, became a Dragon, got Shanghai'd into the Fey House and was given the role of Wild Huntress. Maybe if only one of those things happened...I can be wounded, I can even have my head removed from my body, but it's really unnerving for everyone when it grows back, and I prefer not to have to undergo that, for a fifth time."

"Say...what!" Grace finally sputtered out when she realized Sunshine was serious about the beheadings.

"Well it's not like it's a whole lot of fun having my head regrow in the space of a few moments because some asshole thought I should be without it. But yes, Immortal, no death for me. Well if my body dies and I'm not connected to a place the whole thing will just disappear, from what I understand. I get a new one as soon as I cross my nexus."

How could she be so nonchalant about it? Grace thought, leaning her head between her knees as she tried calm down.

"Grace, honey, you ain't looking so hot, you okay?"

Grace looked up a little at that, "no more losing your head, promise?"

"Uh, I'll do my best?"

Grace looked up fully and shook her head, "I mean it Sunshine, no dramatic stuff, I like your head right where it is!"

Sunshine couldn't help it and doubled over in laughter, Grace glared, she laughed harder causing tears to flow. "It's not like I stand there and do it as a party trick or dare people to do it. No posting a sign on my back that says, "Behead Me, Please!" I don't just go wandering around and falling on giant blades either. It's just... uh, well let's just say I'm not always beloved."

Grace could feel her on that one, "yeah, I know the feeling."

Sunshine gave her a knowing look, "here, I can compromise, on occasion; I will do my best to avoid decapitation if you do your best to avoid any more rites of tranquility."

Grace felt the blood depart her brain and put her head back on her knees, "deal!"

Sunshine got up and made them both some tea for them, handing Grace a cup. "I know you Brits are all snobby about your tea, but here have sonme, it's pretty good. Better than Danforth's at least. You know I always thought it was a myth that Brits would say stuff like 'cuppa', boy was I surprised when I heard that one. Home boy's accent was so thick I thought he was offering me 'copper' and I stood there for a few moments wondering how he knew that I needed some new wiring for one of my electronic devices. I was more than a little surprised when he handed me tea instead of wire. Man, he did make him some good tea."

Grace just looked at Sunshine, taking in her strange rambling, and realized that she was smiling and color had returned to her cheeks. A thought popped into her brain at the mention of copper wires and needing to fix electronic devices. Power.

"Robin told me you held in your power, why? I don't even understand what he meant by that." Grace said before she lost her train of thought to more of Sunshine's odd ruminations.

"You ever own a fan? Right, well you know how there are different settings? And if it's just a little stuffy you want it on level one? So imagine that when you turned it on it went off like a wind machine and created hurricane strength gusts. Does this make sense?"

Grace's sweet, side smile kicked up a notch, "So what you're saying is you can get really scary?"

"Yes, especially if you're expecting a gentle breeze and get 130 mile per hour winds."

"So why are you holding it back? That sounds like it would be useful."

Sunshine quirked an eyebrow, "You've clearly never been in a hurricane."

Grace ginned back, "No but I bet I could make one. Maybe not quite to the same extent as yours though, Miss Destroyer of Worlds!"

Grace watched, stunned, as Sunshine's face went pale with shock and her voice became faint. "He told you about that?" Sunshine was barely able to say.

Within a couple of moments both ladies had their head on their knees trying to get the blood flow back to a critical piece of their body - the brain. Grace recovered first, or at least decided to be the first to speak, "Sunshine! What the hell?"

Seizing the opportunity, "oh, right, a joke! Haha! I am a comedienne!"

Grace was not going to be deterred, sidelined, or whatever else Sunshine would do to deflect answering. "Sunshine. You need to tell me, please help me understand what you're saying."

Sunshine looked at her red cowboy boots on the ground next to where she sat, and sighed. Enough with the sighing, she commanded herself. "Do you ever wonder how they stay so red? I do. It's like they have -"

"Sunshine."

"Wow, you said that with 'warning in your tone', love it. I hate to admit it, but it a little hot when...nevermind. Look Grace, this is a horror filled, monstrous topic. It still haunts me at times, and I thought that I was beyond that."

Grace got irritated, "I helped kill an Archdemon! Why won't you and Duncan stop treating me like I'm too fragile to know the truth!"

Sunshine shot up and grabbed Grace at that. "Look Grace, this has nothing to do with your age, your innocence - no don't protest - or anything that has to do with you. I would tell anyone in this Keep the same thing. Robin and Oberon had to pry parts of this story out of me, and I was far more graphic with them than I will be with you. The only people who know about the first three of the worlds are Cthulhu, who was by my side, and my Pack. And only the latter knows about the most recent one.

The three worlds were all connected, and when I say 'worlds' in this case I mean entire solar systems. They were close together, relatively speaking, in the same universe. The populations there had not only managed high levels of technology, enabling space travel, but some of the people used dangerous forms of Dark Arcane magic. It was a gruesome combination. Normally the Arcane Houses don't bother asking any Wild Houses for aid in easing problems in their fuckered up universes. A conversation for another time. I'm close to Cthulhu, I mentioned he wanted to bond with me but acquiesced to Robin, well we still became friends. He called on me to help with the first world we went to.

The planet, itself, was the most befouled place I've ever been to. They had really done a number on the ecology of it with their industrial development. Maybe they were also twisted from the Dark Arcane rites they performed and so they didn't care about what happened to the planet. When we arrived the planet nearly wept in relief. It begged me to end it. I've never been to a suicidal planet before. It was vastly unsettling. It held me and showed me it's history, how things came to be. They had even ripped into the planet's core, and someone tore its True Name from it. The one it was given, at its creation as a life bearing planet. It couldn't even fucking remember what monster did that.

I called the Hunt down. I sounded my horn for a full day, my lips were bloody from the Call. We tore through the planet, destroying every life, answering the plea for euthanasia by the planet. Cthulhu felt them first, some fucked up Arcane nightmare he just said was simplest to refer to as 'Dark Ones'. Really fucking ominous when an incredibly powerful Arcane being tells you that it's easier to refer to them as 'Dark Ones'. It's probably equivalent to referring to Oberon as a 'common wood sprite' or something. These fucks are hard to kill and revolting to be around. It was the most unrelentless Hunt I've ever been on. It lasted, for all three worlds, over a decade of our time. That's some long ass time for us Fairies when we don't go back to our Knowe because we can't when the Hunt hasn't finished.

We finally destabilized the spread of their space travel technology enough to stop the Dark Ones from gaining anymore systems in that universe. Once it was contained, I just exploded the suns together. I'm sure it was problematic for the galaxy, but there was no other way. Trust me, I searched for a better solution for my entire time there.

There is one silver lining, I did learn a lot of creative solutions to try and avoid that with other worlds I went to. Although none were so plagued, until..."

As Sunshine trailed off and lost herself in some memory, Grace felt ill. If this was the 'nice' version, she didn't want to know the one she told Robin and Oberon. Something told her she needed to hear the rest of Sunshine's stories about world destruction. She gently took Sunshine's hand in hers and kissed it. "Please, I know this is hard, for both of us, please tell me about the other worlds."

Sunshine looked at her, her eyes wet, "there has only been one since then," she said, in a hushed voice. She squeezed Grace's hand.

"It was a little over six thousand years between the two events. I was given a Call to come to -"

"Wait! Did you say six thousand? How old are you? Please tell me you mean in some other sense of time?" Grace felt faint, 'it's okay, she's a fairy, she's a fairy, she's a fairy. Nothing weird about her age.'

"Oh, you know ."

"Umm, how much 'give or take'?"

"Seven hundred fifty nine, but who's counting? The candles started to cost more than the cake a long time ago."

Grace about fainted, her father really liked 'older women'. "Does my father know?"

Sunshine blushed, "it hasn't come up."

"Oh. Carry on, then."

Sunshine nodded, took a deep breath and began, "the last world...that was right before this one. Fuck, Grace. It was this world. No you, no Duncan. Just...Just...Just...Oh, God. Anders was insane on Blood Magic. Cullen was a rapist and murderer. Alistair...oh, he had been killed early on. There was no Archdemon to kill because the previous blight never really ended. I couldn't find anyone...not one person, who was sane...

I had to pull the Wild magic up and forcibly reclaim the land through the Hunt. I destroyed all tainted life. I was able to save the planet, for which it was grateful, but no intellectual peoples. Even some species were destroyed secondary to DarkSpawn taint. But it's intact and can reform, just not in anyway we would envision it. It's for the best, I think."

Sunshine had become firmer in her conviction of her actions since she had been to this world. Thinking about the people she couldn't save, Anders, Alistair and Cullen. She stopped looking for game connections at that point. Poor Alistair, she thought. Before Grace could really think of the right reply she said, "he was a hero you know."

"Who," was Grace's question.

"Alistair. He somehow managed to be sane enough to find a rite that would call the Hunt. He used his dying blood, not in Blood Magic, but just in plea for help, to call me. I held him in my arms as he died. He was so brave, so beautiful. I promised him that I would bring peace, somehow, to his world." It was too much for Sunshine and she began to weep.

A horrible thought occurred to Grace, "please tell me that you didn't come to destroy this world too?"

Sunshine laughed weakly, "no love, I came, on my own, to try and save it. If I came to destroy it, our first encounter would have been with me as the Huntress and my entire Pack."

"How do you mean?"

"I wanted to come to a Thedas that wasn't a lost cause. Perhaps it was nostalgia, in part, from remembering the Game. Mostly I think it was for Alistair, I felt like I failed him somewhat last time. I brought peace, but in a very dramatic way. I want, no, I owe him that. There are more Thedas' out there."

Grace pulled Sunshine into her arms, not even being able to fathom the kinds of choices that Sunshine had to make. She lifted Sunshine's face up, "I don't think the choices you made were easy for you, but I'm glad that it was someone like you making the hard choices, and I'm glad you wanted to save us."

Sunshine laughed with a bitter edge, "Now you know why the last Hunter was so keen to give it up. This...," pointing at everything and nothing, "...it's so hard for me to keep it in check. I keep seeing the haunted look. Everything twisted. Every time someone does something that reminds of that place...I...it's hard. I keep thinking that I should have gone sooner. Or maybe I shouldn't have witnessed any of this. Maybe you being here makes this world okay, and I should go somewhere else. I feel so torn."

Grace jumped from the couch, "Shut up!" Surprising both her and Sunshine. Tears streaming down her face suddenly. "I can't even begin to imagine how awful that other world like this must have been. I'm glad you destroyed it because now Anders isn't suffering and Cullen isn't hurting anyone. Don't you dare leave us! I'd rather go. You can't leave my father Sunshine, not ever!"

Sunshine stood as well and held Grace, "oh, I can't quit you guys. I just wonder if I'm being selfish because I love everyone here so much. Maybe my talents would be better used in a world that didn't have you and Duncan. You," she said, stroking Grace's belly, "are tied deeply here." She stroked her own belly, thoughtfully, "as am I. I can't go on, at least not without you. In a couple of centuries once we've fixed this world, to the best of our abilities, we'll go help other worlds."

Grace laughed, "a couple of centuries, eh? Not all of us are immortal."

"Yet," Sunshine said, winking. They hugged each other than. Grace was thankful for Sunshine sharing what was clearly such a deeply personal story. It showed her something very unique about Sunshine. Grace sunk into her own thoughts of how much she had changed, how much was different here, how her assumptions had led to people she loved getting hurt.

"You know, I feel so tricked by the game." Grace complained. "When I got here I made so many assumptions, and fell flat on my face because of that."

"Huh?"

"The first thing I did when I got here was drastically change the events at Ostagar. I managed to save the King. Only if he had died when he was supposed to Alistair wouldn't have been poisoned"

"Oh, sure, because Anora was just waiting to really turn bitch, roll over and hand Alistair the keys to the castle?"

"That's not the point. I changed things because of who I tried to save. I managed to save Cullen, only for him to die because I assumed this world would be like that fucking game I played at home." Grace clenching her fists in anger, punching a defenseless pillow, "it's all been different and my interference has made other changes. But not all of them have been bad, so i guess we just do what we do and hope for the best and deal with whatever outcome. Isn't that just life?" She sounded fairly bitter, even to her own ears. Well, that's right, she thought, I am a little bitter.

"Honey, if the video game played out like either of the two worlds I've been to it would have been pretty boring for game play. You didn't change this world with respect to this world. You changed what your perception of this world was. I was a little blue to have some things be so close and other things not at all. But honestly, I like this version better. Don't think that if you didn't do what you did that the outcome would have been more 'game like'. Game choices, well they don't mirror what would really need to be done. The difference between us, and the changes we make...hmmm, I'm not sure. I just know that you have more right to it than I do. I'm like you're interfering Aunt Hazel and...well, you're not."

Grace mulled this over, "you know what my deepest regret is? Cullen's death. If I could change one thing, it would be that." She paused and winked, "so, Sunshine, got any time traveling skills?"

"I am fresh out of time travel, at least in the linear sense of things. You know I could probably bring him back...," she trailed off lost in thought, oblivious to Grace's expression of shock. "Yeah, I think it could work, I'd need you to share your memories of him with me." She looked up noticing Grace's expression then.

"Grace, am I misunderstanding the kind of regret you're having? I mean he wouldn't be quite the same, he'd become a Fairy and a part of my Hunt, less inhibited for that, probably. I don't know what he was like in this world. More or less, he'd be the same person, that he is at his core."

Grace was trying to process Sunshine's words. Was she serious, was this real, was this a weird dream? She watched as Sunshine held at her hand, and she took it, "what do I need to do?"

"Just open up your memories of him for me, and I'll do the rest." Sunshine smiled at Grace, letting her expression reassure her daughter. Grace opened up and remembered the first time she saw him when she was lying in Anders' arms. She quickly ran through every memory of him, closing her eyes, tears slipping down her face as she remembered his death.

She opened her eyes when she felt a change in Sunshine. She saw her Sunshine change shapes as her Wild moved through her. It was beautiful, she was so caught up in the kaleidoscope of colors and energy that she didn't realize any time was passing.

* * *

Sunshine felt the pull of Cullen and knelt by his body, invisible to Duncan, Grace, Aedan and Zathrian as she pulled his spirit free. He looked at her and then his body in surprise. He then realized what was happening to Grace and he tried to move, to stop Zathrian, anything. They didn't even realize he was dead. "No, not this, oh Grace!"

Sunshine touched his shoulder. "Cullen, she survived, as did Duncan and Aedan. I have come to offer you a place in my Wild Hunt. Grace would like you to return, she greatly mourns your death, and feels responsible for it. More than that, she loves you. And so, by proxy, I love you. It is your choice to make."

She then opened up the Wild Hunt so that he would understand what his choice meant. He looked on in awe, and felt the fullness of things. He always had a belief in the Maker, and considered himself to be spiritual, by nature. Nothing prepared him for what this felt like, it was rapture. "Yes," he heard his voice say.

"I would give you time to say a final farewell, but your farewell will not be final. You will be rejoined." At that she took his hand and pulled him through to the Wild Lands. All her Pack looked at them and grinned. Cullen felt himself pulled at, though not painfully, as he was given a new body. It felt like his but different somehow. She kissed him on the cheek, and he regretted that it wasn't on his lips. He knew her, she was his Mistress, somehow he thought that meant she should also be his lover. He blushed slightly at this, but relaxed when she didn't comment, tease, or act like it was in any way unnatural.

"My Chiefs!" She called to the group, and ten or so, to Cullen's eyes, people popped to the front. "One of you shall mentor Cullen, our newest lover and hunter. He is as special as everyone of you, he needs to be fully trained and returned to me at the point of my calling." She gave one final embrace to Cullen whispering a welcome and then melted away.

One of the Chiefs went up, jumped into his arms, and cried, "dibs!" The others laughed and Cullen felt himself floating away and landing in a bed. It was a most interesting welcome.

* * *

When his mentor finally declared him ready to return to his Mistress, or Sunshine as she was often called, he was beside himself with excitement. It had been a full age since he had last seen her, part of his mentor's idea, to help 'ripen' him. He laughed at that. He was so different in so many ways, but still the same. He had initially worried that becoming a Fairy would mean he would forget his mortal self, but every memory was there, fully intact. Oddly more so than when he had been mortal. He smiled at the bet he made. He would enjoy his Mistress, amongst others. Yes, being Fairy suited him indeed. He knew that he would find Grace and Sunshine together. He was craftier now. He stepped through the portal that was made.

"Mistress of the Hunt, you call me to you?" Sunshine had resumed her normal look and grinned.

"Yes, please be at home."

He looked around, casually, and saw Grace. Oh, still so beautiful, his emotions rushed through him, "Grace! Grace! Grace!"

He took a step towards her, Grace was frozen on the spot. Tears began to form in her eyes, Cullen looked at Sunshine, with a worried plea. "Go on, do as you see fit," Sunshine said, smiling.

Cullen smiled inwardly, and stepped to Grace, pulling her into her arms and surprising her with a kiss. He took advantage, much to Sunshine's amusement, of Grace's surprise and deepened the kiss, playing his tongue against hers. She reacted quickly and with enthusiasm. He gently broke the kiss, running his fingers through her hair. "Grace, I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

Grace hid her face in his chest, "there is nothing to forgive, it was my fault."

"Shhh, never say such words. No Grace, no tears. I took my own life, I didn't believe you could save me. I should have believed in you. I was always so afraid to believe in people. I am no longer. Please Grace, don't cry sad tears. I can tell they are sad ones. Please." He ran his tongue lightly along her cheek, tasting her tears.

Grace moved a hand to his cheek, feeling the stubble on his face, ensuring herself that he felt real. That she wouldn't imagine all the different textures of his face. "I've missed you so much. I...I couldn't bear it when you...when you died. I should never have taken us down there. When Zathrian did... I thought it would be enough, but I was too late. Cullen I swear I would have given my life to save yours."

She gently pressed her lips to his, willing the truth to play through her kiss. She felt him respond to her kiss with his Wild. She moaned in response to the pleasure of the action. "I know Grace. No more sadness for me. I'm here now, and for as long as my Mistress so remains." He stepped back from Grace, gently, and looked up at Sunshine, "as I see fit?"

Sunshine nodded, indulgent at seeing Grace so happy. Cullen surprised her by kissing her fully as well, feeling the first taste any Fairy had ever had of her mouth. It was so right, he deepened the kiss when he felt Sunshine's wild respond. She held onto him, and kissed him back tasting his Wild, her gift, on him.

Sunshine grinned, then scowled, and then had a hard time keeping a silly grin off of her face. "Well that'll teach me to tell you to 'do as you see fit'. Grace's memory didn't have you so bold."

Cullen returned her silly smile while nabbing Grace and wrapping his arm around the front of her, holding her back to his chest while resting his hand on her belly. "Well they gave me quite a bit of time before bringing me here."

Sunshine winced, "How long?"

"Oh, about a hundred years."

"Oh, dear God, who mentored you?"

Cullen grinned at the look of dread on her face, "Pooks."

"Pooks! I'm fucked!"

They all felt a pulse of wild and Grace looked at an adorable woman, dressed as a 1920's news boy, with wild black hair and arresting violet eyes. The woman gave her a jaunty grin, bowed at Sunshine, "you rang?"

Sunshine laughed, grabbed the woman and spanked her. Grace's eyes bugged out, Cullen and the woman just laughed. "Pooks! Meet Grace, Grace this unrepentant mischief maker is Pooks, Cullen's mentor. She'll be around for awhile yet, probably at least...well for awhile."

Pooks grabbed Sunshine and hauled her head close to hers, "my turn!" She then proceeded to kiss Sunshine, who while prepared and could have stopped her, she still kissed her back fully letting her taste her. Sunshine was surprised about how right it felt to kiss Pooks, feeling their Wilds collide and mix. Grace was shocked at all the kissing being done to Sunshine, her father's fiancee.

Cullen kissed Grace's ear, "it's okay, love, we're fairies. Sunshine still loves my Duncan dearly." Grace relaxed until his words sunk in, 'my Duncan'? What?

"What do you mean by 'my Duncan'?" Sunshine and Pooks broke their kiss at that and looked at Cullen, although Pooks was completely in the know. Cullen smiled a big, wide grin.

"Oh, Anders never told you? He is the only one, aside from myself and Duncan, that ever knew. Well I told Pooks too."

Grace felt a little light headed, "please tell me that -"

"I had an affair with your father? Absolutely. I was his first, just like I was the first to kiss Sunshine." Sunshine and Grace gaped. After a couple of beats Sunshine began laughing so hard.

Grace frowned, "tell me he's joking!"

That just caused Sunshine to further howl with laughter, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "No dear, he's being honest." Grace felt Cullen pull her closer to him and felt his laughter rumble in his chest.

"Grace," he said, "it was many years ago. Long before the Blight. It was during a difficult period in my relationship with Anders. I pretty much got your father drunk and seduced him. We were together a little over a month, in secret, until Anders came back and asked for me to return. Neither Duncan nor myself were so deeply attached that we didn't decide that my heart truly belonged to Anders."

Sunshine had contained her laughter, "what did Anders think?"

"Surprise and relief. I think it made him feel more comfortable with our love. Although I think now, in retrospect, that he was just afraid of our love as I was."

"Huh, well that brings us to an interesting question: How do we tell Anders, Duncan, Alistair and Zevran?"

Pooks jumped in, "I don't know. What I do know is this: Grace I want to make Wild Love to you, I also plan on making Wild Love to Sunshine and just plain old love to your father. So." She grabbed Grace knowing that Grace was imagining it a bit and kissed her. "Oh, so delish! I can tell you're not ready, but come, let Sunshine and Cullen handle the boys and we'll go get our Wild on. I promise not to fully seduce you." She grabbed a bemused Grace and drew her through a portal.

"Oh, of course," Sunshine said with some exasperation. "I can't believe, and yet I can, that Pooks mentored you!"

"None of this bothers you, does it?"

"Nah, do you plan on seducing Duncan again?"

"Yes."

"Do I get to be there?"

"That is my hope."

Sunshine grinned, and pulled him with her, "Duncan first."


End file.
